Week In Two
by SilverSiren4
Summary: Arthur invites Ariadne for dinner, but their evening is canceled because of the accident on the stairs. The prognosis is clear - she can't walk all week. Her life becomes difficult. However, he wants to take care of her. How will their common week look like when she accepts it?
1. The Accident

**Welcome to my story 'Week In Two' :)**

**This will be romantic story, because I am hopeless romantic and I adore this couple. I hope you will love it.**

**Every feedback (good - you like this story, bad - I know that my grammar sucks) is appreciated, because then I know it is worth writing this story and also it will make me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception.**

* * *

**The Accident **

He had been walking back and forth half an hour. He couldn't wait to see her again. He waited in front of her class and was feeling slightly nervous. How will she react? Will she be happy?

It had been three months after the Inception. Robert Fischer had split company and the danger was over. Three months was a long time at least for him. He wasn't allowed to call or write. He wasn't allowed to made any contact with her. It had been hell for him. But he had managed it and as soon as the opportunity was he had jumped on a plane to Paris.

When he was walking there, he remembered when he had seen her the last time.

_The mission was successful even though so many problems in dream Arthur hadn't experienced before. Upon arrival at the airport all had to pretend that they didn't know each other. Eames was no problem, at least he could rest for a while from his witty comments. Yusuf looked like a foreigner, resolved. Saito wasn't in the arrivals hall. He immediately took his private car to the hotel, resolved. It was worse with Cobb. He wanted to say goodbye to him. Cobb ended his career in the world of dreams and wanted to be with his children. The time which he lost while he was on the run, now he will catch up. He understood it, they were everything for him. And although he didn't say goodbye, all of those years, when they covered their backs and saved lifes, was for him proof of how much they were close. "Good luck," he said quietly and was looking at him. Sadly resolved._

_And then she came. Ariadne. How much he wanted to talk with her. How much he wanted to hear her voice once more, look into her brown eyes and see her smile. Once again. The last time. No. This wasn't forever goodbye. When she found her luggage and went for her flight back to Paris, he promised something. He promised himself that this wasn't the last time he saw her. Ariadne - unresolved._

He heard from a distance light giggles. He looked hopefully that direction. Nothing. Just a bunch of local girls were staring at him. Arthur made a plan in his mind of what to say and how to behave when one the girl will go to him. How typical of him, he always had a plan. 'I am waiting for my girlfriend. Today we celebrate the first anniversary together and I want to surprise her.' Yes, this would work and moreover he was waiting here. But not to his girlfriend, only to his friend. They didn't celebrate the first anniversary together, but they will meet again after three months. He sighed. When will she come out? Every second was torturing him more and more. He wanted to be with her.

His wish came true. Suddenly she appeared before him. Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. Ariadne was wearing a black top, which had long sleeves and was exposing her left shoulder. Even though it was summer, the day wasn't the warmest. She had white and sleek pants. But his most intrigued that they were tight. Her black ballerinas were just the icing on the cake. Black and white. Day and night. She looked beautiful, elegant and sexy of course. In her hands she had textbooks and workbooks. She was leaving the class alone and looked thoughtful. But when she noticed him, smile appeared on her face.

"Oh my God Arthur what are you doing here?"

After 3 months his suffering finally ended. Every night he had imagined meeting with her and suddenly it was real. His heart was beating so fast that he feared that it will jump out of his chest. Although he tried to calm it down, he couldn't. He didn't know how to begin, didn't want to ruin everything and so he said only a single word.

"Hi."

"Hi. So good to see you."

"Me too." 'Good start,' he thought, 'just take it easy'. Damn it, what he will say next?

"What are you doing in Paris?" She asked again.

"Work," he smiled. 'Liar,' he thought to himself.

"How else. You always visit a foreign country just because the work, don't you?" It was a joke or criticism? He couldn't decide.

"Mostly, yes. But I don't wait here for you because of a job Ariadne."

"You are waiting for me?" She asked innocently.

"And who else?"

"But I wanted to go to the park. Draw, maybe little inspire. You can come with me and meanwhile tell me why you are here," she said with a smile.

"Gladly," he grinned back and they went along the corridor out of school. Being with her was such an amazing feeling. He was like a teenager again. Shy and excited. World didn't exist for Arthur. Only she was.

"You look beautiful," he said her with gentle tone.

Like every woman, Ariadne liked to hear flattery. "Thank you but you still haven't told me why you came here."

That was more difficult thing. Arthur had been preparing for this moment the entire three months. He was looking for reasons to come and why not but the desire to see her had won. Before the stairs he stopped. She saw him and stopped too. Finally he found the courage to ask her.

"Ariadne, during the mission wasn't time and it wasn't appropriate," he began and she was watching him with interest. "I want to spend time with you, get to know you a little bit, so I'll be very happy, if you accept my invitation to dinner."

'Good job, Arthur. Oh my God, this speaking with myself must end.' She stared at him and he began to worry. What if she won't accept? What will he do then? Eventually her face broke into a smile.

"This was the best invitation I've ever heard from a man. Of course I'll go with you." He wanted to jump with joy, raise his hands like a winner, but he had to keep his emotions. At least in front of her. Winning dance will be in private.

"Great," was his answer and they started to go down the stairs.

"Where are we going? I want to take suitable clothing. I want to hear from you how beautiful I am." She was looking at him but it wasn't the best idea.

He laughed. "Elegant dress will be the best choice. Short one of course." He believed that this joke didn't offend her. But as he saw his sentence was a great success. She honestly laughed.

"Well in that case I will have to go som-," but she didn't finish her sentence.

She was so drowned in his eyes that she wasn't looking ahead. She stepped wrong on the last stair and because she transferred all her weight on her foot, there was an unpleasant cracking noise. She fell hard to the ground. Her stuff were around her. She dropped them when she wanted to alleviate her fall with hands. Arthur didn't catch her and couldn't. He didn't expect it. But his expression of fear and anxiety said it all. He bent down to her.

"Ariadne. Oh my God are you okay?" He carefully picked her up and looked her in the face. In her eyes he saw the tears.

"My foot." She held her right foot in the air and when she put it on the ground, felt a strong pain. She couldn't stand on it.

"Ouch." Arthur knew it was bad. The others gathered around her and a few people were picking up her stuff from the ground.

"I'll take you to the doctor," he said and took her in his arms.

A few people followed him and helped him open the car (which he already had bought because of his long stay). He sat her carefully on the passenger seat (her stuff were in back) and together they went to the hospital.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

She was sitting on the bed with bandaged foot. Thanks God, it was just a slight injury. Her fall caused that her ligaments were slightly torn. But she couldn't walk for all week.

"_See you next Monday Ariadne," said her doctor enthusiastically and left. She didn't know why it was so exciting. _

Week. It was seven days. It was 168 hours. What she going to do? When she looked next to her on crutches, which she had received from the doctor (he had lent them actually), she shook her head.

"This can happen only to me. When such a handsome guy invites me to dinner, I can't go anywhere because I fell down the stairs and torn my ligaments."

On her tone he could heard how she was upset and Arthur wasn't surprised. Even he was sad that their dinner was canceled but the comment that he was handsome pleased him.

"Ariadne, it's okay. Things like this happen. It's just a slight injury. A week will elapse quickly and soon you'll walk again."

She just lowered her head and said quietly, "I was looking forward to our dinner."

"Me too," he told her and she looked at him.

"We can go when my foot will be okay." But he had a better idea. It was actually the best idea in his life. Although he wasn't sure if she will accept his offer, but he had nothing to lose. Now or never.

"I have a better offer. I'll take care of you all next week. I'll be cooking, shopping, all activities I will do. You will just rest and recovering. What do you think?"

He wanted to really care about her. He could spend more time with her and it would be a nice bonus for him. Actually, no bonus. That is what he was after. To be with her. He wanted it so much and this was a wonderful opportunity. She looked in his eyes, thinking. But about what? Deep down, she wanted to hear this question. She wished that he could take care of her. And she could be with him much more time than just a few hours for dinner. She could be with him all week and maybe more. So what prevented her to say yes?

"But what about your job?"

She knew that working in the world of dreams wasn't fun. Preparation, plans, build dreams, paradoxes. Everything required a lot of time. When she had worked with him on the idea, which had to be planted into the mind of Robert Fischer, she had left school. It had taken her a whole month than all things were catched up, but it was worth it. She could experience world of dreams but mainly she met him.

"I won't be a problem in your plans?" She thought that she wasn't important. She thought that she was on second place. However, Arthur reassured her.

"It can wait. You're more important to me." She smiled. She was glad to hear that he cared for her. And Ariadne didn't know how much...

"Ok. From today you live with me but I must warn you. My apartment isn't exactly tidy."

"I will be the judge."

Ariadne looked back on crutches and took them into her hands. She wanted to see how it will go with them. The idea that she will have them a full week and maybe more, frustrated her and she wanted to throw them out the window. When she tried to lean on them and transfer her body a bit further, it was very painful under her arms. She sat back on the bed and put crutches next to her. She didn't know how she will handle this for 7 days. She couldn't stand it another minute. He saw the pain in her face.

"I want to go home, I'm hungry." And especially she wanted to leave the hospital. She didn't like it here.

Arthur only nodded and got another great idea. "Wait here," and he left.

"And where would I go?" She said to herself. He returned a few minutes later.

"Ok, we can go." Ariadne stood up on her good leg and wanted to take the crutches, when he suddenly stopped her.

"They aren't necessary."

"Why not?" When she said this, Arthur took her in his arms again.

"I told the doctor that he can keep his tools. I don't want to see how they are destroying you."

How thoughtful of him. First, they carefully walked through the door and then he was carrying her down the corridor out of the hospital. People were staring at them but he didn't care. He liked it and she admitted that she liked too. When they got to the car, he gently put her down and unlocked it. Ariadne settled into the seat next to him (she didn't see why she should sit in the back) and he sat behind the wheel. But before he started the engine, he said, "I'll carry you whenever and wherever you wish," he paused for a moment, "Princess."

And again, his irresistible smile. Ariadne also smiled. She liked this nickname.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

"There is no elevator," she told him when he held her in his arms.

Arthur first looked up and then looked at her. "I can manage," he said certainly.

Ariadne pulled out the keys of her left pocket (it the right one was her phone which thankfully survived her fall) and she opened the door from the house. The stairs were wide enough and in his estimation weren't so many stairs to the third floor. He held her tightly and was concentrating on the way. He didn't want to be second person today who would fall on the stairs and especially when she was in his arms. They arrived at her apartment and he wasn't even out of breath. She opened the door but then remembered something.

"My stuff. I left them in the car."

She needed them. Her project on French architecture couldn't wait. She had to finished it this week. She looked at Arthur and he knew he had to come back. Therefore he put her down and went down. He was back in a few moments with her stuff. Ariadne was standing outside, waiting for him. She took workbooks and textbooks from him and he took her right back into his arms. It was great gym for him. He went with her into apartment and closed the door with his foot. He spotted a shoe cabinet which was next to him by the left wall.

"Welcome to my home," she greeted him with enthusiasm. "I want to show you my apartment. Can you carry me?" That was a little unnecessary question.

"Sure."

Her apartment was small and at the same time very elegantly furnished. From the door he saw on the right side TV and one couch and when they went on together, he saw the second one. Both of them were bright orange and leather. They were placed by walls, next to the one of them was a flower and above the second one was located a large window. Ahead of them was small, light brown table. When Arthur turned with her, he saw the kitchen. It was associated with living room and it wasn't large. Fridge, microwave, sink, shelves. Typical kitchen. Next to it was another door. Her bedroom.

"Wait," she told him.

"For what?"

Ariadne hesitated. She wasn't used to have a man in her private room. But this was Arthur. He wasn't stranger, he was her friend. Maybe more than that. Her arm strained as a sign that she wanted open the door. He understood and went closer to it. She carefully opened and indeed, bedroom. To the left of him was her wardrobe and on the right by the wall in the middle of the room stood a bed. Above it hung four pictures, each with one season of the year (as Ariadne said, she loved them all). The nightstand was next to the bed on the right and lamp stood on it. It was small and there could be a space for digital clock. When Arthur looked at the bed again, he noticed one thing.

"Why one pillow?" This time he was curious.

"This intrigued you the most from my apartment?" she asked him with a smile.

"I've never seen it before. Even I must have two."

Ariadne looked at the single pillow, "It's just because ...," she didn't know, how she would say it "... because, when I'll be with someone in the bed, we'll be even closer to each other. One pillow makes me stay put as well as the other one." Arthur understood. She wanted to be with him as close as possible. Well, not with him. With the man she will love one day. He believed that he will be her soulmate.

"And there's the door to the bathroom," she showed him and together they went on the left.

The door to the bathroom were next to her wardrobe. As they entered (to his surprise) the bathroom was huge. It was the only room in the apartment which was orange. Shower was in the corner on the right. Next to it was the washing machine and the basket for laundry. Arthur was closest to the bathtub. Big enough for both of them. He saw the toilet and next to it was a sink with small mirror. Bath towels and other things were in cabinet, which was furthest away in the corner.

"And that door will take us back to the beginning." It was truth. She opened it and they were, where they had started.

"In the case that you will rush," she added. Arthur smiled and took her to one of couches. He carefully put her on it and then he sat down next to her.

"Your apartment isn't very large."

"For me it is ideal. It took a long time before I found it. I live here alone all the time and I fell in love with it at first sight." He was glad that she said 'alone'. Finally he found out that no important man was in her life. Except him.

"I am not surprised," and he was looking around. "You got really great mess here." However, he didn't see one speck of dust and the entire apartment smelled pleasantly. How and where Ariadne saw the mess he will never understand.

"I told you so."

"You have amazing apartment," he told her honestly.

"Thank you." Then her stomach made a noise. He understood what it meant. He smiled and took off his jacket and tie.

"I'll go cook something," and he walked to the kitchen.

She stared at him. She couldn't help it. He showed up in her life, when he was most needed. She had a feeling that this week won't be ordinary.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

The only table, which was in her apartment was the one in the living room. But it was too low and so that they both was sitting on the ground and could eat. Neither one of them cared. Ariadne loved it. He is an amazing chef. His chicken kung-pao was delicious. When they had empty plates and talked, Arthur suddenly asked.

"Do you have a blanket, which I can use for the night? I don't want to sleep on the couch half-naked."

She felt bad about his sleeping space. Her leather couches weren't too comfortable, she already knew that from her own experience. But he would never accept her offer to sleep with her in the bedroom and in the same bed. He was and still is a gentleman. Even though it was one of her most secret wishes.

"I have two blankets in storage space, so then you can pick one." He nodded.

"And by the way, what happened during that time, when we didn't see?" His life was always interesting for her.

"I worked on only one job with Eames. We had to steal the idea from one lawyer. We had to find out if a will, which our client had, was the official one. It was a huge heritage, which had to be divided. It turned out that no. The official will was hidden in a safe in a bank in Italy. Simple."

"And how is Eames?"

"For your information, he didn't change. He's still the same womanizer and even tried several times to drag me into it. Idiot. But otherwise he's doing good," he said.

When they were talking about him, Arthur remembered his last conversation with him.

_"What?! Are you serious?" Eames couldn't believe his ears._

_"That's right. I'm done," said Arthur simply._

_ He had been thinking about it for a long time and he wanted to told this to someone. But because he didn't want to compromise the safety of Cobb and his peaceful life with children, he had to make do with him. Even so, it was a nice feeling to say it out loud._

_"But why? You're the best at what you're doing, even though I hate to admit it. I always thought that the work is the only thing what you love, so why you suddenly changed your mind?" But he didn't say anything, he just looked at him. Eames smiled after a moment and shook his head. Well of course. He knew the reason. Why he didn't think of it before?_

_"It is because of her?" Arthur bowed his head and played with his totem in hand._

_"I want a normal life Eames. I always wanted it so much, but I couldn't find the one. But now..." he looked at him, "...now it's different. I want to spend my life with her. I think on her all the time. At breakfast, before I fall asleep. I love her and I will do everything to be with her." He never experienced Arthur so in love. __But everything is for the first time._

_"I'm glad you found her. She is truly amazing."_

_"I'm so madly in love with her Eames. And because I want to start a new life with her, my old one must end." He was sure more than ever before. _

Ariadne looked at the clock, which was hanging above the TV. It was 11 at night. He also looked at it and was confused. How could time run so fast? Yet a little while ago they had had dinner together and then were talking. How 6 changed to 11? Didn't he notice that the sun had set? The truth was that he didn't. He had eyes only for her. He couldn't stop look at her. He couldn't tear himself away from her.

"Time to go to bed," and he stood up.

She replied wittily, "Ok, Dad," and she also carefully stood up.

Arthur took her in his arms again (it was the most favourite activity, which he was doing with her. Well, almost...) and carried her into the bedroom. He put her next to the bed and didn't realize that he forgot something.

"My sleepwear." Of course. She couldn't sleep in her dark blue pants and grey T-shirt, which she wore at home.

"I'll find it." She didn't say a word and he was already in her wardrobe.

"I can find i-"

"I took you there and I don't want you to unnecessarily jump here and there. Trust me, jumping on one leg is pretty tiring," and he added smile. She didn't want to argue with him, it was already too late.

And so he opened the wardrobe and began the search. The wardrobe was huge, but what he saw, there wasn't already much space. It was divided in two sections. To the right was a space for bigger things, which couldn't be crushed. There were hanging the dress (he most adored yellow one), blouses (where he saw already known black one) and trousers. At the very bottom was her blue suitcase on wheels (which he also knew). To the left were the individual small sections of the cabinets. There was probably her sleepwear and therefore he focused on cabinets. He started first at the top. It was a mistake or a blessing? Her underwear. Panties and thongs in all colors. He said to himself that it was just lingerie, but his red cheeks said otherwise. Ariadne, when she saw where he was looking, was also blushing. She knew very well what he saw. She didn't have a chance to tell him where to search and now it was too late. Arthur quickly moved on to the next section below, but it didn't help too much. Bras, and to made it even worse, lacy. He swallowed and began to blush even more. Fast forward. T-shirts. First with short sleeve and below them were the ones with the long sleeve. Shorts. Made of denim, short and medium-length and in the next section below were made from cotton, short and medium-length. He began to see in her closet system and he liked it. He wish he knew about it earlier... How he correctly predicted, next were the sweatpants and socks, which he quickly passed. At the bottom was what he was looking for. Sleepwear. There was only one. He didn't know why, but he liked it. Blue and gentle to the touch. Satin top, whose hem was lacy and shorts which had a slit on the side for a more comfortable sleep. Sleek and sexy, as he thought. He brought it to her. They were both blushing, but he was more than she.

"Thank you."

"I... I'm gonna go to the bathroom and you can change in the meantime," he said and quickly left. Ariadne just watched the door closed behind him.

In the shower the sight of her underwear showed up in his mind. 'Stop it,' he shouted to himself in the head. The shower is the best place to organise thoughts, but not for fantasizing about her and her wardrobe. The consequences could be know... When he climbed out of the shower, he dried into a towel, which he had lent. He wore his pants and white shirt again. But he forgot something. Again. A blanket. He had to go back to her bedroom. He wanted to go there anyway, check her and say good night.

He carefully and quietly opened the door. He felt like a thief, who didn't want to wake up his victim. No, he couldn't think like that. He had another idea. He was like a boyfriend who wanted to surprise his girlfriend. Yes, that was better. The lamp was still lit, but she was asleep. She had waited for him, but sleep had overpowered her. She was covered so that only her head was sticking out. The night was cold (which was unusual for August) and her apartment wasn't the warmest.

He went slowly towards her and then noticed that red blanket was lying on the bed. She had thought of him and she had taken it out. Arthur smiled, not only because she had done that, but because he saw her like this. She was so adorable. Eyes closed, calm breath. He could watch her like this forever. He yawned. Sleep was falling on him and therefore he bypassed her bed and turned off the lamp. Darkness. He didn't see anything at all. However he remembered that in the living room was light on. He carefully went to the door (he didn't want to wake her up and didn't want to hurt himself) and opened it. Once again he looked at her. So beautiful.

"Goodnight Ari," he said softly and closed the door behind him.

But what he didn't know that she didn't sleep. She pretended it. She couldn't sleep because of excitement, that Arthur will be sleeping in her apartment. Although on the couch. She knew he had stared at her when he had come out of the bathroom. She knew he had turned off the lamp and she also heard how he had wished her goodnight. He had said Ari. She thought of him. She thought of how he lay on the couch and covered himself. How he wanted to find a suitable position for sleep. She wished so much to lay in bed with him. She wished so much his body next to hers. Maybe one day...

* * *

**Ariadne's injury is based on my own experience. I know I'm stupid :) It was in grade school and my foot has never fully recovered. It isn't as flexible as my other one.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I appreciate it :3**


	2. The First Day

_**neverlandspirit: **_Thank you :) **_nuotvang: _**Thank you and you're welcome :) _**ameluz: **_Hi. Thank you. I wanted to make him sweet and cute, because he is :) Ariadne is the type of woman who is sexy and I wanted to show it. Here is another chapter, please don't die :) For me they are the cutest and the most adorable couple ever. And once again thank you :)

Thank you _**ameluz**_ that you are favoriting and following this story. It means a lot to me :) and thank you to all readers. Yeah, I know you are there :)

I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**The First Day **

It was 7 hours and 10 minutes in the morning. She woke up and stretched, when she realized that it was still dark. Her window revealed that it was cloudy outside and it seemed that at any moment it will rain. The summer this year wasn't as beautiful as the last one. Ariadne looked around and was confused. What happened yesterday?

Arthur. Dinner. Her injured foot. Arthur had carried her in his arms. She had showed him the apartment or rather he had carried her in apartment. His excellent kung pao chicken. He had searched her sleepwear. He had seen her underwear. Both of them had blushed. He had said her goodnight. Ari, had come out of his mouth. He never said it and Princess wasn't so personal as Ari. Their relationship was too serious for that. Yesterday was a crazy day, but today was new again and with him.

She suddenly realized that she should as a hostess prepare breakfast. She sat up and tried to stand, when suddenly saw her bandaged foot. She couldn't. She never knew that it will be so annoying. Suddenly she smelled something. Someone made breakfast. Arthur. She was really hungry. Her nose captured more and she knew what it was. Bacon and eggs. Yummy.

The door opened and he stood there together with plate and knife and fork in his hand. She smiled. This wasn't expected. But she was a bit disappointed that he was wearing his shirt and pants.

"Good morning Ariadne."

"Good morning Arthur."

He came to her nightstand and put her breakfast there.

"Enjoy your meal," and he was about to leave.

"Where do you have breakfast?" She asked suddenly.

His breakfast was still a few meters away in the cafe. When he had woken up in the morning, the first thought had been back on her. He had wanted to surprise her and had opened the fridge because had wanted to make her dish. He had managed it, but then fridge had been completely empty. Now it was his turn. He wanted to buy something with chocolate (Arthur was addicted to it) and coffee, because he needed to concentrate. It wouldn't be proper morning without a dose of caffeine.

"Don't worry. I'll eat in the cafe," he told her as he was standing in the doorway.

"I don't want you to be alone." Mostly she didn't want to be alone. Breakfast in bed with him would be fun.

"Ariadne, it's ok. I'm used to it," he said. However, she refused to give up so quickly.

"Okay, have it your way." She stood up and was jumping to the wardrobe. Uh, he was right. Jumping on one leg was really exhausting. She looked out the window again and began to look for a suitable clothes.

"What are you doing?" He went to her and looked puzzled.

"If you don't want to eat with me here, I'll go with you to the cafe."

She didn't look at him and was still searching. Black pants. 'This would work' and it landed on the floor beside her. Now she needed to find a T-shirt and she could go. Arthur realized that she was serious and so he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her. Ariadne screamed and started to laugh. He took her back to bed. How she loved, when he was close to her. He gently laid her back on the bed. It was low and he didn't want to hurt her. She sat on it, her hands were in lap and she stared at him. He knelt to her. The fact was that he didn't want to disturb her breakfast ritual. He didn't like when someone was watching him with breakfast (he never forgets on that morning with Eames and chocolate muffins). He didn't know why he was like that, but how he understood she wanted to be with him as much as she could.

"I'm going to get something and then we can have breakfast together."

"Promise?" It was really so important for her? Maybe more than he knew.

He placed his hands on each side next to her and leaned closer. Ariadne thought he will kiss her, because if he wanted to, she wouldn't flinch. His face was few centimeters away and their lips could meet at any moment. But it wasn't his plan. Yet.

"I promise," and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was gentle kiss and full of love. He then pulled away and she lost the courage to grab his face and kiss him to death. Instead she merely smiled at him.

"I'll wait here for you." He smiled back at her and went away.

When he was gone, she quickly and gently showered. She knew he wouldn't be happy if he knew she was doing such things. 'It was dangerous Ariadne. What if would you slipped and I unexpectedly stayed somewhere a little longer?' She heard him say. How he cared for her. Ariadne adored it, but she wanted to stay independent. Although she liked it, she had her boundaries, where it started to bother her. She dressed in her sleeping clothes again and was jumping back to bed. She was breathless, her breakfast was getting cold, her stomach was growling, but she wanted to wait for him at any cost. Suddenly she heard a key in the lock and soon Arthur appeared in her bedroom with a package and coffee in his hand.

"I made myself a copy of your keys, because I don't want tu use yours." So that's why he was gone so long.

"Good idea," and he sat down next to her.

For the first time ever since she had been living in this apartment, she wasn't alone in bed. Ariadne didn't have much friends, she was very different. There was no man either, her dating skills weren't the best and she didn't want to, was too ashamed. However, it was the best feeling in the world to have him in bed (even though it was still only at breakfast). Only with him she felt fine and comfortable. She took the plate, gently laid it on a blanket and took knife and fork. When she heard how he opened package, she was curious again.

"What did you buy?" Then she cut bacon and tasted it. Even though it was only peace of meat, its taste stunned her.

"My favorites. Two croissants with chocolate and coffee. I love chocolate so much," and he bit into one.

"Me too. I could eat it from dawn to dusk. But your breakfast is also fantastic."

"Thank you. I cooked a lot with my mom. Even though my brother laughed, I liked it. My mom told me that one day I will need it."

She wondered why he talked about himself like that. Mostly he had been closed and didn't like talking about his privacy. Anyway, she had to admit that he learned to cook well. She had already gone half the plate.

"She was right," she smiled at him. Ariadne soon had breakfast in stomach. He wasn't far behind. When he was finishing the coffee, she spoke to him again.

"I'll do my project to school at morning. Do you mind?" She asked as if she had done something illegal.

"Of course not. I want to go shopping. That was the last food from your fridge."

"I go shopping regularly on Monday, but as you know, something happened yesterday and I didn't have much time." He was glad that her sense of humor was fine.

"You can make a list of things which you want and I'll buy them." She nodded.

"I want cheese pizza for lunch, I didn't have it a long time. Will you buy it for me?"

"As you wish."

"What about afternoon?"

"I have meeting with Eames for another job. I will do some research, plans and all that. I will be home at evening."

He was sorry that he lied to her, but he couldn't tell that he went to the man who had a lucrative place for him. It wasn't the right time, as well as his confession his true feelings for her. Ariadne knew that soon this will happen. She thought the world of dreams was stealing him again. She was a little sad that today they will spend so little time together, but she was grateful for this morning. It was nice. She didn't know how long he will be here in Paris. Every minute in his company was joyful. What will happen then when the job will be done? Will he leave her forever? Or will she persuade him to stay here with her? To these questions she didn't know answers and Ariadne for the first time ever was feared of the future. The future full of loneliness. Three months was a long time for her, when she had realized what she felt for him. She never met a man like him. She couldn't contact him, she could only think of him. However, she had understood that he didn't want a student of architecture. He deserved someone at a higher level. A businesswoman, a manager, such a strong and clever women belonged to him. She had accepted this as a fact and she had tried to forget, but couldn't. When she had seen him stand in front of her class, she had gotten hope. The invitation to dinner had made her happy. She was happy he wanted to know her more. It upset her what had happened on the stairs. However, he had been living with her and she realized that her injured foot wasn't so bad, but it was one of the best thing that ever happened in her life.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

She was home alone. Silence, only the clock was ticking. Ariadne was sitting in the living room and worked on her project about French architecture. She loved the city of Paris and she adored writing about it. She had been working on it for over two weeks and it was almost finished. The Arc de Triomphe. Her favourite monument, the best look on it was at night. She woken up several times even and went to look on it. She saw it for at least thousand times, but each time she found something new. She admired its size, detail and beauty. She wished that he could visit it with her. How romantic it would be. She thought of him again. It was the same like those three months, when she didn't see him, but when he came here, it got worse. She could focus on her project, but her mind increasingly ran to Arthur. How much she was looking forward to his coming home (so far it wasn't his home, but she believed that one day will be). She missed him. Where he had been so long? She looked at the clock, she was checking the time regularly. It seemed to her or time was running slower than it had? A quarter past nine. According to her it was twelve hours. Lunchtime, pizza time and time to be with him. She knew that watching the clock won't change anything and therefore she returned to her project. It suddenly seemed so boring.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

She heard the key in the lock just as she was in the kitchen. Her mood immediately changed. Joy and excitement were at maximum. Arthur appeared with two full bags.

"I believe that I bought everything you wanted." Ariadne noticed that this big purchase didn't write.

"I'll help you," she offered but he stopped her.

"What I said at the hospital?" She looked at him and started to remember what he had said there. Her memory was perfect and she knew it.

"You will do shopping, you will cook, you will do all the work," she said annoyed.

"Exactly." He looked at her seriously.

"But then I am bored to death."

"I'm not enough funny for you?" And he began to unpack. He teased her but she didn't understand. Anger was boiling in her.

"I just don't want to feel like the biggest poor soul in the world who can't do anything."

She told him with raised voice. But she was honest with him. She had been standing there for a long time and her good leg began to hurt. She turned her back to the kitchen counter, put hands on it and jumped up. Her leg could finally relax. She didn't want to go anywhere and leave things between them that way. For the first time since he had been staying here, she was mad at him. She leaned her head on the shelves with mugs and sighed. Arthur closed the fridge and looked at her. Independence came out from her voice. He most adored this trait on her and knew it wasn't easy for her to accept his help. But she had to understand that she was limited and couldn't handle things alone. But maybe he really cared too much. He could see it on her face, which wasn't so happy as when he had come. He felt bad. He went to her, but not too close. He would never said that he will use advice from someone like Eames, but at this point it seemed like the best solution.

"_Why are you telling me this?" Said Arthur wearily. _

_They waited together in the dream to expire sedative effect. The idea from a lawyer had been found and Eames had wanted to quit dream right away (he adored, when he could kill Arthur). Arthur had said him no and he had agreed on one condition. Go to the bar. Not only to celebrate the success of the mission, but mainly as Eames claimed, train a little Arthur about women. He didn't see it as a good idea and had several reasons. He didn't like to take care of him when he was drunk. He didn't like to risk that they might be revealed in a dream and he hated accept advice on women especially from him. However, it was the only way to avoid the bullet (literally). _

_He gave Arthur a slap and said, "Be quiet and listen carefully. Rule No. 5: Never and I say never touch a woman when she is angry. Women like touches, but not when you hurt them. It would be even worse," he said, while he was watching one blonde at the bar. _

_He was staring at her. Perfect figure, long legs and a short purple dress. His subconscious had amazing taste. Arthur didn't like it and just shook his head. Thanks God he was silent for few moments._

"_Rule number 6," he said suddenly. "Women always appreciate gift. It doesn't have to be anything big. You would never believe what can ordinary flower or chocolate do."_

"_And what if I will offend her with chocolate? You know what I mean."__ In fact it was one of the things which interested him._

_He smiled at him. "Arthur, women adore chocolate. It calms them and it's a good aphrodisiac. Verified," and he winked at him._

_After a moment he got up and left. He went after the blonde, who he couldn't resist. Why he couldn't have a little fun in his own dream? __Arthur was alone, was thinking about what Eames had said. It would be much if he gave her something little? Women love attention and gifts are one of the ways to show it. He said it would be worth a try._

He returned to one of the bags and began to unpack. Ariadne was looking at him and it looked as he was searching for something. After a while he found it. Box of chocolates. Not too big, but it caught her attention immediately. They had discussed it few hours ago as both adored it. She was pleasantly surprised and anger at him quickly disappeared. Arthur seemed to be nervous, but he went to her with his little gift.

"This is for you," he said and handed it to her.

He had thought of her and wanted to make her happy. He adored her smile and believed that because of this he will see it again. She took it and really. Her lips formed into a sincere smile.

"Thank you," and she looked at him.

Eames had been right. She didn't open it as he had expected, but instead she carefully climbed off the kitchen counter. They found themselves close to each other as they had been before breakfast. They looked into each other's eyes and she thought it was the perfect time for her "little gift". She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was the same kiss as he had given her.

"Thank you," she said again, but this time it was quietly.

She was jumping away into her bedroom and he followed her with gaze. He was happy when she was happy. Ariadne gave chocolate into the nightstand. It will be for another time.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Cheese pizza was excellent and for several reasons. She was really hungry and ate it with him. Each of them had half of it. They lunched again on the ground in the living room. She was enjoying every minute with him, because at the afternoon she was again alone with her school project.

Arthur was in La Défense. It was a commercial and business district in Paris, full of skyscrapers and modern buildings. It was lying northwest of downtown and its connection to the historic center was amazing. Its skyscrapers didn't belong among the largest in the world, but together they formed a unique whole which looked like a city of the future. He was looking for a certain skyscraper. He was looking for letters FNCC (French National Company for Cyber terrorism). Everything he had learned in dreamshare, he could now use for good cause. He could fight against attacks on the Internet, which were global impact. He dominated the French language fluently. It had been his favorite language at school and excelled in it. In the company he knew a man. He was also from the world of dreams and one day he had decided it was time to start living normally. No running around the world, no silver briefcase, no weapons. It was a normal job, which had a much bigger impact than he thought. Arthur didn't need money, but he loved job. Maybe he was already a bit of a workaholic. Maybe.

He found it and went inside. He knew where to go and therefore pressed number 20 in an elevator. His contact was in this floor. Once upon a time they had competed together. They had been the best Point Men in dreamshare and both their careers had ended for the same reason, women. Arthur always wondered how he could throw away everything that he had for love. But now he was completely in the same situation and knew very well that love was worth it. Sound announced his destination. He left the elevator and was walking through a hall. After a while he came to the secretary.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" She smiled at him. Her smile was nice, but the best was Ariadne's.

"Yes, I want to see Mr. Jones, if he has time."

"Excuse me for a moment," and she picked up the phone. As Arthur thought she called Steve. It was his real name, which in the world of dreams he never used. Until now.

After a while she put down the phone. "Mr. Jones is expecting you," she said simply.

"Thank you," and he went to the door with his nametag.

He knocked and waited for an invitation. "You can go in," said a voice from inside.

He opened the door and saw his old rival. Steve was 45 years old man. On his head he had already a few gray hairs, but he still looked good and in shape. He had been sitting behind his desk, but when Arthur entered to his office, he got up and went to greet him.

"Arthur, is this possible?"

He smiled. "Hi Steve."

"Hi," and they shook hands. "To what do I owe your visit?"

"Maybe it will seem strange to you, but I want to work here in FNCC."

Steve looked at him and wasn't surprised. "Let me guess. You want to start a new life, because you left dreamshare?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

Steve guessed again. "And it's because of a woman, right?"

It was so much obvious that he was in love? "Yes," and he smiled.

"Finally you understood it son." It was strange to hear that word from him. They had almost killed once, but now there was the possibility of friendship.

He asked him to sat down and Arthur did so. "I've always said that the day will come and you'll work here with me."

He was well aware of his abilities and wished such a man in the company. He had offered him this position years ago when he himself had walked away from the dreamshare, but Arthur had refused it, saying 'maybe later'. And suddenly the words had the meaning, that Arthur didn't see before. Steve had expected that this will happen. He had known that he will leave. Arthur needed only a person and time. How he was farsighted.

"When do you want to start?" He asked immediately.

"As soon as possible. If it's okay and you have time, you can show me where I will work." Arthur also went straight to the point.

"Come on." He smiled and they both stood up together. How Arthur understood, in his vocabulary this meant 'welcome'.

When they were standing in the elevator and rode a couple of floors down (specifically to the floor 15) he remembered her. He wondered how her project was developing. He was looking forward to her. He didn't spend too much time with her today, but tomorrow it will be better. The weather should be wonderful and he had an idea how to utilize it. At the same time he realized one more thing which he wanted to do.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

This time, he used his keys to open the door. When he closed it, he looked at watch on his left arm and found out that it was five minutes past six. He locked the door and took off his shoes. They were good shoes, but walking all day in them wasn't pleasant. It was nice to have free feet again. When he went to look for her, he wasn't delighted how he found her. She was standing in the kitchen, making dinner. Will she ever listen to him?

"Ariadne, what are you doing?" He didn't even greet her. However, she didn't hear question and continued in slicing cucumber. She didn't want to listen to his next speech about how she couldn't do anything.

"Hello Arthur." She looked at him and noticed that he was holding a big black bag.

"What's that?"

He looked at it. "I packed few things from my hotel room where I was staying. I wanted to take them here when I'll be staying a week with you. I hope you don't mind." He looked at her. It didn't mind her. It was a good sign. She smiled and showed him into the corner of the living room.

"You can put it right there next to the television, there is room enough." And he did so.

When he took off his jacket and tie and put them again on the couch he went back to her. He looked at what she was doing. He wanted to talk to her, but how he understood, it was best to let it go. She was happy.

"And I am making dinner." She answered his previous question. She chopped cucumber and carefully transferred it into a bowl with other ingredients.

"And before you say again that I can't stand and doing anything, I just want to say that you're my guest and I want to cook you something. I know it's only a salad, but it's light food after today's lunch." Arthur watched her as she started to slice a tomato.

She was good at it and how he found out, he was hungry. He had had nothing all afternoon. His new office had taken him a lot of time. He also had met new people with whom he will work. His team had been great and he had seen future in new work.

"Don't worry, I rested regularly. I can't stand on one leg forever," she stopped his thoughts.

"Do you need some help?"

"It is okay. If you want you can take a shower and meanwhile I will finish it."

The shower was nice after a long day outdoors. He dressed back into his pants and white shirt and came into the living room where Ariadne was waiting for him on the ground together with dinner.

"You know, it might be a good idea to buy normal table and two chairs," he told her as he sat on the ground.

She looked around. "I don't know if it would all fit in here." That was true. As he had said, her apartment was small. And finally, he ate with her, which was the best.

"I hope you will like it," she said shyly to her dinner.

Salad was in one bowl. Arthur looked inside and saw ingredients. Cucumbers, tomatoes, his favorite ham and cheese and green olives. Next to the dish was also deep plate for him, to which he could put as much salad as he wanted and together with it there was a fork. She had the same thing. He was hungry and served himself a lot. Then fork disappeared in his mouth together with salad. She watched him if he liked her culinary work. She never knew that she cared so much for his opinion. But she wanted to make him happy and at the same time also thank him that he was here for her.

"Amazing," he said with full mouth. She was relieved and started to eat.

When Arthur silenced the largest hunger, he wanted to tell her the good news about new job. But then he stopped. She didn't know about his retirement and new beginning. A new start in which she was also included. But he had to say few things, because if he didn't say anything, she would start to ask questions.

"I have good news. Work is going well and it seems that I will stay longer here in Paris than I originally planned."

It made her very happy. Maybe the future won't be full of loneliness. Maybe after all he will stay with her. She couldn't jump because of her foot but was jumping with joy inside. Even so her strong feelings appeared in the form of a wide smile.

"I am glad to hear that," and she was looking at him.

He was looking at her and dinner was forgotten but after a moment they both ate again. Arthur started to ask about her project. Ariadne told him that today she did a lot of work and believed that she could finish it this week (plus she had). Arthur gladly listened because her voice was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Time will come and he will tell her everything. He will tell her what he sacrificed and how and where began new career. But now he was with her again and that was enough. He had never imagined to live a normal life but with her it seemed much easier. She woke him up from a long dream into reality.

* * *

**I want someone like this Arthur :) I hope you liked this chapter ;) **

**Next chapter: No one can stay home, when the sun is shining...**


	3. The Picnic

Thank you so much** ameluz **for your review. You have no idea how much it means to me. I always smile because of it :) and thank you to all readers who gave me a chance and read my chapters. I appreciate it :)

This chapter will be a short one, but I believe that you will enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**The ****Picnic**

Ariadne was kneeling on the couch and was staring out the window. How wonderful was outside. The sun was shining and the sky was blue as the sea. No clouds. She wanted so much go to the park. This time was best to draw the surrounding countryside. Everything was living from energy from the sun and the world literally beaming. She didn't have much opportunities to enjoy this beauty. This year were few wonderful days and one of them was today. But when she realized her condition, she just shook head. She was frustrated and angry at the same time.

"Well, I'll go," Arthur said and she turned on him. He saw on her face that something was wrong.

"What's happening?" and he walked toward her. She sat down.

"Nothing." He heard this answer many times and always when woman said it, it meant the opposite.

"Come on, Ariadne. I don't like when you're sad," and he sat beside her. "What is going on?"

She sighed and looked at him. "It's just... it is so beautiful outside and I'll be whole day at home do my project."

"All day?" He asked confusedly. He had a plan with her for the afternoon.

"What else I can do with my foot?" She said disappointedly. She thought that this was a problem which couldn't be overcome. However Arthur had different opinion and didn't see it as an obstacle.

"Look. I'll be back after lunch and then we'll go on a picnic together. Do you agree?" She didn't have the best mood and didn't believe that they could go somewhere together.

"Yeah, that's a great idea except that I can't go there," she said annoyed. But then she realized her mistake. Ariadne didn't want to be rude to him, it wasn't his fault.

"Sorry, I just..."

"That's okay Ari," he smiled. She was lucky that he didn't take it personally.

He looked at his watch and said, "I have to go." Of course. Dreams didn't wait. But she was glad he was here, because if she was here alone she probably would gone crazy.

"I know," and she gave him a small smile.

Arthur also smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek (another one). He knew how to lift her mood. She then heard a noise. Door. He had left and she immediately looked at the clock. It was a long time to the afternoon but she could do nothing. She glanced out the window again and sighed. After all, this day could be better.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

She was working on her project. It was a miracle that it was still entertaining. Every moment her thoughts were running in all directions. Her injured foot, the weather was beautiful, Arthur. Injured foot, the weather was beautiful, Arthur. Foot, sun, Arthur. It was an endless carousel and it had no end. After lunch, she was resting a while and that time extended until his arrival. She was lying on the couch, when suddenly she heard a noise which always lifted her spirits. Key in the lock. Arthur was home. She lifted herself up.

"Hi," she said. However, his response surprised her.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked puzzled. But she was dressed. She was wearing a brown cotton shorts and a dark green T-shirt. Or he thought something specific?

"To what?"

"Picnic," and he was looking at her. She forgot? No. But he had said that it was okay. But what exactly? Picnic or her annoyed mood?

"I thought that..."

"Picnic is still in the game, plus melon is spoiling down there in that hot car now." Melon. She adored watermelon. Its sweet flavor, as refreshing in this heat and she liked to spit seeds (her father taught her this). Why she felt increasingly worse?

"I'm sorry. I thought that we aren't going anywhere." He just smiled at her.

"So you will get dressed?" He asked.

Ariadne didn't hesitate, she got up from the couch and started to quickly jump into the bedroom alone. She was jumping so fast that he was afraid that she will fall and will hurt herself. After all, she could enjoy the sun. She could go to the park. She wanted to take this opportunity and nobody could stop her. Then she was at her wardrobe and was looking into it. What to wear? Choice of clothing was suddenly the hardest task in the world. She had to be careful. She will be at the park with him. She wanted to look amazing. She wanted to be more beautiful than ever. Skirt and blouse? Too provocative. Shorts and shirt? Too ordinary. But then something caught her attention. Yellow dress. It was hanging in her wardrobe and Ariadne remembered one thing. When the first day Arthur had searched in it and even before he had seen her underwear, he had seen this dress. He hadn't realized it, but he had smiled at it. She had noticed it. Apparently he liked it and she liked it too. It was decided. She quickly slipped into yellow dress. Perfect. Then she appeared in the living room where Arthur was sitting on the couch. He changed clothes too. He wore a blue summer shirt, white shorts and on legs had blue elegant shoes from eco-leather. He stood up when he saw her.

"Wow," he couldn't keep his admiration when he saw her. She smiled and added a comment.

"The bandage is a great addition," and she looked at it.

If she hadn't mentioned her bandaged foot, he wouldn't have even noticed. He had eyes only for her dress. It was on her much nicer than when it hung in the wardrobe. The dress had shoulder straps and had a V-shaped neckline. Around her waist was a belt which she had tied in knot. The dress ended just above her knees, which according to him was amazing.

"You look beautiful," he said after a moment.

She smiled. "Thank you. You look nice too." According to her he looked better than in the suit.

"Thanks. Shall we?" She nodded and then was jumping to the door.

She decided it wasn't worth take her shoes, she would took only one. She opened and waited for him outside. He was right behind her and locked the apartment. He checked to make sure he had everything (phone, keys, wallet), and then took her in his arms. This time it was different. Ariadne grabbed him around the neck with one hand and because she was wearing dress, he felt her skin on legs. It was so soft and gentle. Then their eyes met. It was one of the most intimate moments between them. However, neither of them had the courage to a kiss. Arthur wasn't sure and Ariadne was ashamed. He needed a little more time and she was afraid of how he would react. Therefore, she bowed head and smiled slightly. He smiled also and together they walked to the car.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

"How will we do it?" She asked him.

He parked close to the park, but he couldn't take her and the picnic basket at the same time. He was thinking, but because his mind worked quickly, he immediately knew how everything could work. Therefore he went out of the car and walked to the passenger door. She was watching him and was curious. He opened the door and handed her a hand. She took it and stood thanks to him. He then closed the door and locked the car.

"I will take you first and then I will return for the basket," and he took her in his arms.

Together they went to the park and were looking for space where they could sit down. There was a lot of people and she wasn't surprised. It was warm and was only a light breeze. Perfect weather for picnics and other outdoor activities. Everyone wanted to take advantage of it, including them. When she was looking around, she noticed that a lot of people were watching them and some even stared. She didn't know if it was because of her bandaged foot or because he carried her in his arms. In any case, Ariadne was uncertain and nervous.

"Are you okay?" Arthur seemed to sense her feelings.

"Everybody is staring," and she still was watching around. No place to sit but everywhere was a lot of prying eyes.

"Ariadne, I carried you in public. Do you remember?"

She did. "At the hospital there was a few people, but it seems to me that the whole park is looking at us now."

"So?"

"I don't like when I'm in the middle of the attention," she said sincerely.

"Don't worry. Everyone envies you how strong, handsome and attentive your friend is," he told her.

"Friends don't do this," she said with a smile.

"Some do," he assured her and smiled also. They still went further but after a while they had lucky.

"Look. There's the place," he said and headed in that direction.

They reached the free space which was big enough for both of them and he put her down. He turned around and went for things. Meanwhile, she was thinking. Yes, he was her friend, who had been living with her in the apartment, made her breakfasts and dinners and carried her in his arms. That was the definition of boyfriend. That moment, when he had held her in his arms in front of her apartment, returned to her. How nice it was to feel his hands on her body. How nice it was to grab him around the neck in such way. How nice were his kisses on her cheek. When she thought about it, she was in the exactly same position. Everything, what she thought about was definition of girlfriend. Suddenly she saw him go with a picnic basket to her. She was thinking about him for so long? He put the basket down and took out the blanket. It was checkered, blue and white. It was in same colours as his clothes. What a coincidence. He spread it on the ground and they both sat down on it. Arthur took off his shoes, so he was also barefoot. The basket was among them and she then immediately peeked inside it. She was looking forward to watermelon and how she also saw there was even soda. Also her favorite.

"Can I?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course."

Watermelon was already sliced. She took it and when she bit into it she closed her eyes with pleasure. It was so delicious. Then she noticed that he took also a piece. Suddenly she felt a seed. Damn. She couldn't just spit it out. She was in public and moreover, what would he have thought about her. Fortunately, he was in the same situation and took a plate from the basket. She was rescued. When they finished eating watermelon and were sipping soda, they were talking.

"Are your parents still together?" She wondered if he could open up to this topic.

"Yes. They live together in New York. My father, John, is trader on the stock exchange and my mom, Kate, is the CEO of the bank. Both are very successful, but they always had time for me and brother. I want to visit them in the near future," he was more and more interesting for her.

"You said once that you have a brother. What's his name?"

"Nick. He is two years older. He is married to an amazing woman Lucy and just recently he become a father. He has son named Ben. My brother is at the same time my best friend. In my youth, we had a lot of fun. We competed a lot. When they were holidays, we used to go with my parents into a small town. You know, rest a little bit from all that noise. We always rented a house in the neighborhood and in the meadow, which was nearby, was a tree. Like little boys we climbed at it. We liked it and we were able to pull out in front of the girls. Once, when we again had a big crowd of fans, we were climbing higher and higher. Nick always went first because he is older, but then he waited for me, so I could catch up him. When I was climbing behind him, branch broke beneath me, while at that moment I held with only one hand. I fell down and broke my arm. It hurt. I also had tears in my eyes (he remembered her face when he had picked her up after a fall). My brother climbed carefully down to me and the girls were scared to death. He then took me home where I expected punishment. But my parents were cool with it. They smiled at me. Dad told me that as a tough guy I had to know what a pain is. Mom understood that I was little and I had to try everything. I have the best parents in the world. They then only called an ambulance and I had arm in plaster. It was the right arm, so I also know what it is to be limited. It's not a nice feeling." He was looking at his right arm, which suddenly was more painful but it was just a memory, which caused it.

Ariadne was looking at him and was amazed. He wasn't so closed. He wasn't so mysterious. He talked about himself and his past as a friend who wanted to confide. She didn't mind. She was glad that he trusted her. She was glad that could learn something new about him.

"What about you? Tell me something about yourself," and he looked at her.

She just lowered head. "I bet that you know everything about me," she said in a quiet voice

He knew a few things. She was 23 years old. Born Oct. 19, Libra. He also knew that her parents also had been living together. Their names were William and Samantha. They had been living in Los Angeles and Ariadne was their only daughter. Her father was an architect (he concluded that she wanted to follow his footsteps), and her mom was a nurse at a local hospital. That was all. He didn't want to look for more informations. It wasn't pleasant for him.

"I know maybe a little bit, but it's not everything," he said sincerely.

She looked at him. She could trust him, he had done it a while ago. He had confided. She could do the same and moreover, she wanted. There was one exceptional memory. So exceptional that she never confided it to anyone. He will be for her even more valuable and will be more closer to her.

"There is one incident which I'm not saying to people. It is very scary for me," she started and he watched her.

"It happened when I was 6 years old. With my parents, we were at the river, at the weir. It fascinated me so much. Water, power. Parents were near me. I don't know what they were talking about, but because I was curious, I went more to the shore to get a better look. I was small, I was interested only in weir and not that I was too close to the edge. I was leaning more and more until I lost my balance and I fell straight into the river. I knew how to swim, but the stream was too strong. It pull me under the weir, which I had recently admired. I called for help and... "

"_ARIADNEEEEEEE!"_

"_DAD!...HE...LP...ME!...HELP!...ME!...DAA...D...," and her head disappeared under water. _

She realized that her eyes were filled with tears, "...I heard my mom how she started screaming around herself with fear. I didn't see what father was doing. The stream was pulling me over and over to the bottom. Water got into my mouth, I swallowed it. I tried to keep afloat, but couldn't" a tear dripped, her memory was becoming more vivid. Then she felt warmth on her hand which she had in lap. He grabbed it. He wanted to reassure her and was sorry she was crying. She continued. "After a while I couldn't even scream. I was underwater and I was running out energy and breath. Then I remember that I woke up on the shore and my parents were with me. Thanks God that my mom is a nurse. I later found out my father had tied a rope around his waist and had jumped for me. They both saved my life and I am very grateful for it," tears flowed down her cheeks. He moved closer, grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Basket was somewhere behind. He kissed her forehead and she sniffed. "But I'm not afraid of water. I overcame it thanks to my dad who told me that the past can never affect me. The past can only strengthen me," she told him with head on his shoulder.

It was nice to feel his strong body close. It was as if he wanted to protect her before bad memory, before her past. It was very comforting for her.

"Thank God that you survived," he said quietly.

It seemed to Ariadne that his voice trembled. Fear of her memory? Fear of her loss? Maybe she wasn't supposed to even hear the sentence, perhaps he had said it only for himself. Anyway, she had heard him. But what he did then she didn't expect. He grabbed her right hand. Not normally. His fingers on his left hand laced with hers. It was an intimate holding. It was holding of lovers. People who loved each other. She realized it. She lifted head and met his gaze. Love was in his eyes and she saw it. Every moment their lips were closer. They both wanted it. They both wanted to express their feelings for each other. It was a perfect moment for kiss.

"What are you doing?" It came out of nowhere.

They both looked in that direction. The little boy was standing before them. He was at least 5 years old. He wore a white T-shirt and gray shorts. He was barefoot, holding a soccer ball. According to Ariadne he had an amazing short blond hair and his blue eyes were curious. He didn't know that he interrupted a romantic moment between them. She quickly started to wipe the tears from her face (she was ashamed before him) and had let go of Arthur's hand.

"What do you need buddy? Are you lost?" He asked. She smiled at his reaction and so did the little boy. Suddenly a woman grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she told them. Apparently his mom.

"It's alright. I was also so curious in this age," he told her and smiled. Both women laughed at the same time.

They started leaving them. "Bye," little boy told them.

"Bye," they both said at once. They were alone again.

"He was cute." She gushed over him. He nodded.

Their romantic moment was gone, but it didn't matter to them. They started to talk again. They knew more and more about each other. Arthur for example discovered that she loved animals (just as he). Another great idea was born.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Evening had been approaching. The temperature dropped and they both decided it was the best time to go home. He pulled on his shoes and she got up carefully. Melon and soda both had disappeared and when he packed up blanket, everything was ready. This time he took only her. His plan was again the same (first she, then picnic basket), but how she said, somebody could steal it. It was hard to take her and basket at the same time but he managed it. People were staring at them again, but this time they both didn't care. She was holding him tightly around the neck. This time he was holding her even closer and tighter. Her memory was still echoing in his head. He wasn't surprised that she never told anyone. It was too scary for her (and for him also). After a while they arrived to his car. He gently put her on the ground, took the basket from her hand and put it in the back. Meanwhile she sat in the passenger seat. He soon sat down next to her behind the wheel. He wanted to start the engine, but before that she put hand on his shoulder. He felt it and looked at her.

"Thank you so much Arthur. This day was amazing with you," she told him honestly in the eyes. "It was one of the best days ever." Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was another of his many favorites.

"You're welcome," he smiled and started the engine.

He focused on the traffic. There weren't many cars and soon they were halfway home. Ariadne was looking out of the window. She was glad that she could tell him her past and was glad that he was able to tell her his. The more she knew about him, the more she appreciated him. The more he was with her, the more he was in her heart. She knew that this day will be in her memory forever. It will be there forever because of him. She thought about her past, but then started to think about the future. She smiled, imagining her future with him. She wished this future and believed in it.

* * *

**I think that this is adorable chapter. It was fun to write it. **

**Next chapter: We will meet someone new. **


	4. The Unexpected Visit

**ameluz: **Well I always smile also when I read your review :) It was perfect moment and I don't hate the child also, it was cute interrupt. I am happy that I made you happy :) It really means a lot to me. You're welcome and I hope you will enjoy this one :)

Another chapter...YAY! I am really excited of this chapter, I think you will love it.

* * *

**The Unexpected Visit**

Arthur stayed with Ariadne at home. He decided to go to work at the afternoon. It had been surprise for her when she had walked out the door and had seen him sitting on the couch. Her confusion had been obvious. After breakfast, she decided to draw him, she was in no mood for her project at all. She missed drawing. Capture a moment in her life and the beauty of the outside world to pass on a piece of paper. She didn't think about it, drawing purified her head from thoughts, which she didn't want to deal with. She loved all those colors, which she could express nature. Of course that she will never equal the original, but it was nice to have a piece of the outside world at home. Yesterday in the park, she hadn't managed to capture it. She hadn't had the opportunity because had been with him. However, the day was again clouded and they stayed together at home. Arthur was a amazing theme for a drawing. His face was an exceptional and because she was scared he might leave (she hoped for the opposite), she will have his hazel eyes forever. She will look at them when she will feel bad. She will look at them when she will miss him. She will look at them when she will want to smile. His eyes could do all these things and much more.

He wanted to fulfill her wish, but it was important to capture him relaxed. As she suggested, he had to work. "When you're working, you are as a fish in water," she said.

He sat on one couch and was working on a case where hackers had gotten into the networks of insurance companies. It was his first big case. Arthur saw it as a challenge, which he adored. However, he was careful so that Ariadne saw nothing. But when he looked at her, he could be calm. She was literally immersed in painting. Her expression was focused, she wanted to have perfect portrait. She drew slowly, but the time passed quickly. She had his hair, eyes and nose. Now came another important part.

"Smile at me," she said suddenly.

Arthur stopped working. She wanted him to be in a happy mood and so he did. His grin wasn't wide or significant, but honest. Ariadne smiled also, because she couldn't resist. Then she started to draw the shape of his lips. While she was focused again, suddenly there was a knock. Both they looked toward the door and then at one another.

"Are you expecting someone?" He asked curiously.

She shook head. "No."

His smile disappeared from lips. Maybe somebody wanted solve something from the past. They knew that he was here? They came for him? He quickly closed laptop and stood up. Her expression changed to uncertainty and fear. Comfort and peace was gone. She put his unfinished portrait beside her and he took her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked worriedly.

"I want you to be safe," and he carried her into the bedroom.

He wasn't sure, it could be anyone and he wanted to be ready for everything. There was only one place in her apartment, where he could hide her. He put her down on the ground next to the wardrobe and opened it quickly. She just watched him while he took her suitcase out. There was enough space now, just for one person. For her. Arthur took her hand and she carefully sat inwards. He wanted to close the door, but she didn't let him.

"And what about you?" She looked at him.

He knelt down next to her. "I take care of myself." Suddenly there was a pounding, which was so loud that was heard in the bedroom. Someone was impatient. "Wait here until I come," and he shut the door.

Ariadne was in the darkness. She was curled up and pulled her knees closer. She could only hope that everything will be fine. She was scared. It could be someone who longed for blood. The only thing, that remained her, was to believe him. Pounding was more frequent and louder. Arthur swore because he didn't have a gun. That was one of the disadvantages of his new beginning. Learn to live without it. It had been difficult to give it to Eames, but he had managed it. Now he said to himself that maybe it wasn't the best idea. Again, there was a pounding. He could handle it. In the worst case, he will use his hands, which they also once had saved his life. He walked carefully out of the bedroom and went quietly to the door. He peered through the peephole. His concerns were replaced by a feeling of calm. The man who was standing behind the door wasn't a danger. But who was it? Arthur decided to open the door.

"Can I help you?" And he looked at him.

The man had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was skinny and was wearing a gray shirt and jeans. Arthur saw a bag over his shoulder. Could it be Ariadne's classmate? According to his estimate, he was the same age as she. The man at the door was surprised when he had seen Arthur. He didn't expect male company in her apartment. That would make sense, why it took so long before someone opened the door.

"Yes. I came to visit Ariadne. She wasn't two days at school, so I came to check her," was his answer. It wasn't enough to call? Maybe he didn't have number, but Arthur knew he wasn't lying and let strange man inside.

"Wait here," he said and went into the bedroom.

Unknown nodded, but when he saw where Arthur went, it annoyed him. It raised his suspicion. In the bedroom, Arthur carefully knelt down and opened the wardrobe. She was curled up and on her face was fear, but when she saw him, was relieved. He grabbed her hands and helped her to stand up.

"I think you have a visitor," he told her.

She glanced at him, puzzled. She didn't expect anybody, but whoever it was, had to be close to her. She began jumping into the living room, where then she saw the man. Her face lit up.

"Daniel." So that was his name. She jumped to him and hugged him. He hugged her also and Arthur began to hate him in the depths of the soul.

"What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at school two days, so I was worried."

"But if I know, I didn't tell you, where I live." Because of this sentence Arthur was on alert.

"I said to Professor Miles. He gladly gave your address to me." Ariadne was ok with it, but for Arthur, Daniel became more and more suspicious. His senses and mind were working at full blast. "What happened?" He stepped back from her so that he could see how she was standing on one leg and the other one was bandaged.

"I fell on the stairs at school and it turned out that I have torn ligaments. But it is only slightly. Arthur is now taking care of me," and she smiled. Suddenly she realized that the two men didn't know each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Daniel, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is Daniel."

Arthur went closer to him and offered him a hand. Daniel accepted it and the two men shook hands. Although in their heads was the same idea. They hated each other and for the same reason. The reason was standing near them. When they released, Arthur was still standing beside her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I brought the books, which you wanted to lend on project."

She completely forgot. The last two days she had completely different thoughts. She thought on only one thing, or rather person. Daniel pulled them out of his school bag. He was holding three thick books. One of them was about the history of the greatest monuments in France, the other one was about the most famous architects of France and the last was 'The old and new architecture of Paris'.

"Thank you," and she took them from him.

They were pretty heavy but she managed it. Almost. When she saw how huge book were, she knew that she will need help. Week was almost at the end and she had to finish it. One more day was tomorrow and Arthur will leave soon because of meeting with Eames (as he had told her).

"Would you help me with them? I can't search in them fast enough," and she looked at Daniel.

Arthur didn't like, that this man, who he knew only few minutes and who was unlovable and suspicious, will stay here with Ariadne alone. For the first time ever he experienced jealousy. It wasn't pleasant feeling. Daniel smiled at her.

"I'll help you." That meant only one thing for Arthur. Go to work. He didn't want to be here with him. His blood was boiling from jealousy and even Daniel didn't love Arthur at all.

"I'll go," and she looked at him. Daniel, meanwhile, removed the bag from his shoulder and sat on the couch. He took out his laptop and put it on his knees.

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"You have to finish project and work is waiting for me," he smiled and went for his jacket and tie, which were lying on the couch next to Daniel.

The more two men were closer to each other, the more tension was between them. Arthur got dressed, packed his laptop and took his black briefcase. Ariadne was still in the middle of the living room with heavy books and was looking at him. As Arthur noticed, Daniel didn't bother to take them from her. And therefore, Arthur took them and placed them on an empty table in front of him. This caused that he caught his attention. Arthur went back to her say goodbye.

"If you will need anything or would something happen, call me."

"Definitely."

He kissed her on the cheek, mainly because he wanted. If Daniel was curious and was looking at him, it didn't bother him at all. He only knew that he will miss her again. Daniel was really watching him. How he hated to see him near her. How much he wished he could be in his place. All cells in his body were full of jealousy and Daniel had hard times to keep his anger. Where showed such man in her life? Who was he? And why he was better? These questions will be answered until they will be alone. After a moment, Ariadne joined him on the couch and opened the first book: The most famous architects of France.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Daniel was friend of Ariadne, one of the closest at the school and actually the only one. It had been one of those random meeting on the corridor, even though Daniel didn't believe in coincidences. They had been studying the same school for two years. They both had learned architecture together, sometimes they had gone for ice cream or had gone for a long walk in Paris together. After some time, he had fallen in love with her, but she always saw him as a friend. She respected him, liked him, but never the way he wished. When she had said to him that she had gotten a job, he had been proud of her. He had known that she had deserved it, but when she had returned after four months back to school, she had been different. She hadn't wanted to spend with him as much time as before. Sometimes he had seen that she had drawn staircase, but it wasn't ordinary. It had been a side view and an optical illusion. Penrose Steps. He also had noticed the chess piece, which she had had. He never hadn't seen something like this before, it had been an exceptional piece. The Golden Bishop. It had stood, she had nudged into it and it had fallen. And again. It had stood, she had nudged into it and it had fallen. She had been doing this a whole hour of architecture. It didn't make sense. The chess piece won't do anything else, right? He last had seen her on Monday in class, but because he had needed to do something important in the bank, had left earlier. He had seen Arthur, how he had stood before the class. At that time he didn't know him and so he had looked at him only briefly. However, he understood now, that he had waited there for her. And he had been living in her apartment. Daniel had to know more. He was the reason why Ariadne changed? Probably yes, but it wasn't enough. He had to know what she felt for him.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Because of Daniel's help, her project was quickly coming to an end. Books, that he had brought, were really helpful and saved her a lot of work. Both focused on the project and talked only about it. But inside Daniel's head other thoughts were running. Thoughts about him and her. He had seen very well that he had given her a kiss on the cheek. The scene literally carved into his memory. It was ten minutes past eleven and he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to ask.

"Ariadne?"

"What?" and she looked at him.

"Who is this Arthur? You never said anything about him and suddenly he is living in the apartment with you," and he glanced at the bag, which was lying in the corner. Ariadne looked at it also and was silent. She couldn't say too much about their meeting, but she had to say something. When she thought about it, few things could tell him.

"You know how I got that job and I was four months away? I met him there. The first time I saw him, I wasn't very nice to him (she remembered the moment when Mal killed her in a dream), but he was nice. Very (he was the first who had comforted her after such a rude awakening). He taught me, showed me how the job worked and what was my role... "

Ariadne was talkative. His worst fears were confirmed. He was no ordinary man. He was deep enough in her heart and as Daniel was listening, this Arthur meant a lot to her. He wasn't a friend, he was something more. The whole story she was smiling and every time, when she said his name, her smile widened. Daniel was more and more jealous. After few minutes, she ended her story. It took thirty minutes. He learned also that Arthur had bought her box of chocolates and had taken her to picnic. Daniel always wanted to do similar things with her, but as it turned out, there was someone else.

"You love him." It wasn't a question but a statement. He looked directly into her eyes and wanted her answer.

She was silent. It was the first time that the word 'love' someone connected with him. But deep inside, it made her happy. Deep inside she felt that it was true. She loved him. However, she didn't know what to say to Daniel. She knew he loved her secretly. There were hints. His good behavior, he was caring, "random" touches. However, she never felt more than friendship. Therefore, it was hard for her to say something, she didn't want to hurt him, but her silence was even worse. Her silence was the final answer.

"Daniel, I'm sorry, but..." she began her speech, but he didn't want to give up so quickly. He couldn't let her go so easily.

He quickly leaned over to her and started kissing her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. It happened so fast, she didn't have time to react. She had wide open eyes and couldn't believe what was happening. She had to get out of his grip, she had to get her lips from his. Her hands pushed full force on his chest and she managed to break away from him.

"What are you doing?"

She said into his eyes, but he tried to kiss her again. This time she was ready and she pushed him away again. She quickly grabbed his hands, which were still around her waist and finally she was free again. Then she pulled away from him as far away as she could. She couldn't run, because of her injured foot but luckily she was at the end of the couch. At that moment, she wished there was Arthur. She was afraid of him.

"Ariadne I love you. You are the world to me, please give me... "

"Go away," she said with frightened voice.

"Ariadne, please..."

"Go away now!" She yelled at him. In her eyes, tears began to appear.

Daniel looked at her, but after a while he realized that he had to leave. So he stood up packed up his laptop and everything he brought. He left her only books. She stared ahead, her hands were folded and she was holding back her crying. When he put the bag on his shoulder, once more he looked at her. In his eyes, the desperation and the desire to be with her, but she didn't want him. He had to accept it, no matter how difficult it was. She ignored him, wanting him to leave. After a while she heard the sound of the door, which caused that she hid her face in hands and started to cry. Finally he was gone.

"Arthur..." Her voice trembled and tears ran down her face. Only he could reassure her. Only he could comfort her. She wished he was with her at home.

She looked down at the table with her project. That was the last thing about which she was interested. She could call Arthur, but no. Not in this state. He would immediately packed up and would come home. This thought caused her smile. It was better when she was thinking of him. Then it occurred to her that there was a way he could calm her down. She got up and started jumping into the bedroom. She carefully sat on the bed. When she opened the nightstand, she saw the box of chocolates which he had given her. She grabbed it and opened it. As she counted, there were 25 candies. She wanted to eat up some but also wanted to share with him. She lay down on the bed and started slowly eating one candy after another. In each of them hazelnut was, which reminded his hazel eyes. Every bit of it was delicious. She returned to her memories from yesterday, when they had been on picnic. One of her favorite memories calmed her more and more. After a moment, she felt tired, but she knew that soon it will be time for lunch. She wasn't in the mood for cooking, yet she could write him. It was nice when he surprised her. Therefore, she pulled a phone out of her pocket and wrote him.

'Hi, Arthur. I'm very hungry. Please bring me something. It depends on you,' then she thought that could write a little something extra. 'I miss you, Ari.' Sent.

Then she put her phone on the nightstand and because her tiredness was bigger and bigger, she fell asleep.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

When Arthur came home, the silence scared him off. His mind told him that something was wrong. He removed his shoes and went with lunch and suitcase into the living room. On the table he saw an open book and her laptop. It surprised him. Ariadne was always organized, everything had its place and how she had written him, she was hungry and wanted something to eat. Why was everything on table? She wasn't at home? He had to calm down. He wasn't still in the bedroom, maybe she was resting there. He put suitcase and a bag with food on the ground and decided to go to the bedroom. For the case that she was sleeping, he quietly opened the door. When he saw her as she was lying on her left side with bent legs on the bed, he was relieved. Her hands were close to her face and at the other side was an open box of chocolates. Half of candies missed. Apparently they tasted good. He smiled and walked quietly to her. On the bed was a space so he sat down. She seemed calm, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She was like Sleeping Beauty, who waited for rescue. But for few minutes was two o'clock in the afternoon and lunch was ready. Prince came and it was time for a kiss. He carefully leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. However, she slept hard and it seemed that one kiss wasn't enough. Arthur tried it again. Another kiss. Ariadne didn't want to wake up, he had to think of something else. After a moment, he had another idea. Gently, he removed her hair from the ear and he said into it with low voice.

"Ariadne." Nothing. Sleeping Beauty slept on.

"Ari," he whispered again, but louder.

It worked. Her head slightly moved and she slowly opened eyes. Arthur pulled away from her, he wanted to see her better. It took her a while to get used to the light that was in the room, but then she turned head toward him. She smiled.

"Hi," she said sleepily. Her voice was so adorable.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you're back." That sentence made him happy and he smiled gently.

"Me too."

"Where's the food?" She asked eagerly.

Arthur's smile widened. "In the living room. I brought Chinese food." As if he had read her thoughts from a distance. She wanted exactly this.

"I see that the chocolate tasted good," and he looked beside her.

She looked there too. "Yeah, it was delicious. I left you some candies."

"Thanks."

She started to lift herself slowly. She was still sleepy, so Arthur took her in his arms. Her head immediately fell on his shoulder. He walked with her gently into the living room, where he put her on the couch. It wouldn't be good put her on the floor in this state. But when he did it, she noticed things which were on the table. Suddenly she remembered why. Daniel. But before she could do something, Arthur everything moved on the other couch and now it was a clean place for their lunch. He put the boxes with food on the table. She took one and he handed her a plastic fork, which had brought with it. He sat beside her and they started to eat together. But in his head one thought was, which he couldn't get rid of. It was there since he had walked into the apartment. He hated to ask, but wanted to know what happened here in his absence.

"What about your project? Daniel helped you?"

He asked and ate. He believed that she didn't recognize the jealousy which he choked in himself when said his name. She was silent. Fear was in her as she remembered what he had done. She hesitated. Could she tell the truth? However, Arthur sensed that something happened and turned his eyes away from lunch to her.

"Ariadne?"

She wasn't looking at him. She thought that if she didn't see his eyes, she would resist him to answer. But it wasn't worth to hide something. She didn't want to lie.

"He kissed me," she said quietly.

Even though it was on the edge of hearing, those words reached him as scream. Arthur was solid as a rock. That was the last thing he expected to come out from her lips. He put his fork down. This was serious. He lost all appetite and was watching only her but her eyes didn't move from her food.

"He told me that..." she took a deep breath, "...he loves me. I am everything for him and he wanted me to gave him a chance."

It was getting worse to listen to this. He cursed himself. He should have stayed at home. He should have stayed with her. At first glance, Daniel wasn't likeable and then he heard such things from her. His rage was boiling in him, but he managed to hold it back. He took a deep breath and exhaled. It was immediately better. Meanwhile Ariadne lifted head and continued.

"I told him to go away and he left. But I was afraid of him that..." She didn't want to think what could have happened. Arthur moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. He believed that it could soothe her.

"Ariadne, it's ok. It's a past. Don't think about it," and he looked her straight in the eyes. However, she said nothing, but then he realized how stupid this sentence was. So stupid like 'Don't think about elephants'.

"Listen. If he will bother you again, I will deal with him," he said. Finally there was that smile, which he adored, even though it was only slight. He was so protectionist and she loved it.

"Okay."

She believed that this will never happen, but she was no longer sure of anything. Besides herself and Arthur. His plan worked. She felt much better and even his mood improved. Then they began to eat again. She was glad that she could tell him everything.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Evening in bed, she waited for him to come out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, she was finishing his portrait, which had begun in the morning. It was the most important task of the day, much more important than her project. When the drawing was finished, she smiled at it. Beautiful. Phenomenal. Actually, they weren't the words for naming it, but the important thing was that he was with her forever now. Just at that moment he came out from the bathroom. Ariadne noticed him immediately.

"Look," and she showed it to him.

Arthur smiled and walked closer to her. He sat down on the bed and stared at the picture. After a moment he said, "It is like I am looking in the mirror."

She gave picture away from him. "That's right, you can tell that you don't like it." She was so critical to herself.

"Ariadne. It is amazing," he said sincerely. She looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really. Just I don't know where I will hang now," and he looked around. She smiled.

"Nowhere. I'll put him in a bag and he will always be with me." He smiled. That was nice to hear. Be with her everywhere. Then she put the picture down on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Tomorrow I have to hand my project and I can't go there because of my foot." She didn't have to say anything more. His answer was yes, but he didn't want to interrupt her. "Will you take me there? Please?"

"Gladly," and he smiled. She smiled also. Suddenly silence was between them. None of them knew what to say. However, after a while it was he who ended it.

"I'm going to sleep." It was the only sentence he could say, but he felt a little tired after today.

"Okay," and she gently lay on her pillow.

It was habit that he always switched off the lamp and it was so even today. He stood up and walked around her bed. However, even before he did it, he leaned toward her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Ari," he said quietly. Another habit, but every time it made her happy. Only three letters, which featured her name plus his voice equaled a lullaby for her mind.

"Goodnight," she said in the same quiet tone.

When he switched off the lamp and it was completely dark, she heard his footsteps. After a moment she saw him standing in the doorway. The light from the living room caused that they both saw each other. He wished that he could be closer to her eyes, but he had to sleep somewhere else (or he thought so). After a while (however reluctantly), he left and closed the door. She suddenly felt alone. Even though he was just in the next room, she missed him. She wanted to see him again. His portrait. She remembered that it was still on her bed. It was still lying there. She smiled. So tonight she wasn't alone, but she will sleep with him.

_'You love him.'_ Said a voice in her head. Daniel had recognized it immediately and now it was her turn. It was time to admit the truth.

"Yes," she said to herself. "I love him," and with this thought, she closed eyes.

* * *

**This chapter was so easy to write and I am very proud of it (I know mistakes, but I am doing everything to make it better). What do you think of Daniel? He brought some drama into story :) Thanks for reading this chapter :3 and like always every feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Next chapter: Arthur takes Ariadne to school = things will happen :)**


	5. The School Project

**ameluz: **I think it is very romantic when two men fights for one woman. It is sad, but that is the other side of love. I am sorry that I tortured you :) but these moments are funny to write. THANK YOU, it is so good to hear it and here is next chapter. ENJOY :)

HUGE THANKS to all of you, who are patient and read the previous chapters. I hope you will stay with this story until to its end :)

Again, very excited for this chapter and sorry for all my mistakes.

* * *

**The ****School Project**

Ariadne slowly opened her eyes. Her first moments of the day and immediately she was happy. She woke up on the right side and her face was next to his. Although it was only a piece of paper. She put left hand on him. Her thumb caressed his cheek and she imagined how his face was smooth. It was like that he was really lying in bed. Friday was her favorite day. The weekend was still closer and this time she was looking forward to it more than ever. It will be the first weekend which she will spend with him. 'What time is it?' She turned to the left side and when saw the clock, was horrified.

"Damn."

It was 8.49 in the morning and she knew he was gone. However, there was still hope that she would see him in the morning, not afternoon. Ariadne threw the blanket of herself and quickly stood up. She started to jump into the living room and when she opened the door, she sighed. He was gone, but then she saw something on the table and smile appeared on her lips. Arthur hadn't forgotten and had made her breakfast. Three pancakes with maple syrup and pieces of the banana and strawberries were on top. Fork and knife lay beside. She didn't have this kind of breakfast for a long time and was glad that he was a better cook than she was. She then noticed that a piece of paper was on a table next to a plate. What? A message? She wanted to know what he had written her and so she quickly jumped to the table and sat down on the couch. She picked up a paper and immediately recognized his handwriting.

'Good morning, Ari. I left earlier, but I don't want you to be hungry. Enjoy your meal. Arthur'

She smiled and put the paper with message back on the table. She sat down on the floor again (he was right, table and chairs would be better) and started to eat the pancakes. Her taste buds were happy. Even though it wasn't chocolate, she loved all the sweet food and moreover, breakfast was done with love. She never expected that Arthur could be romantic, but she loved it. She swallowed every bite with thought of him and breakfast was much tastier thanks to it. When she finished it and took the plate with fork and knife to the sink, started to jump into the bedroom. Her phone was there. She took it from the nightstand. She thought that could lift up his mood a little bit.

'Your breakfast was delicious. Thank you so much, Ari'

When she sent the message, she smiled. She knew that as soon as he arrives, they will go to school together. She didn't want to change her clothes so often and therefore thought that it would be best to dress right now. As she found out, the sun was shining, so it was warm outside. She jumped to the wardrobe and began to choose clothes. Something comfortable. She was looking for a while and finally found the perfect combination. Blue denim shorts and a purple strapless top, which had a bow under breasts. She believed that he will like it. They will go to school together, where there will be plenty of women and she had to look great. Then she saw her yellow dress and thought immediately about the picnic. Too bad that they were interrupted by a little boy. The last days she longed to kiss him and when she finally had the courage, someone intervened. She sighed and decided to return to her project. It was almost finished, but still a few details was missing. However, when she was sitting in the living room on the couch and stared at her work, her thoughts changed. They jumped from Arthur to another man, who had shocked and had disappointed her yesterday. To man, who maybe wasn't her friend.

_They were after lunch, sitting together on a bench near the school and in few minutes their lesson of architecture should begin._

_"I took the job..." Ariadne told him with a smile, "... but I must leave school. I can't do both things at once and this is something absolutely amazing. I don't want to miss this opportunity."__ Daniel knew she was honest and he wished her such a success. Even though it was odd she didn't mention any details about the job._

_"I am happy for you Ariadne. I don't know anyone who is so amazing and hardworking as you. You're exceptional and someone finally appreciated it," and he looked her in the eyes. She gave him a slight smile. _

_"Thanks," she said in a calm voice, but she had doubts about it. Her first experience with projections wasn't the prettiest. Probably it reflected on her, because Daniel grabbed her hand and gave her a confidence._

_"You can do it. You'll see that you will be the best." That's what she needed to hear right now. His voice was soothing, yet encouraging. "Just promise me you'll be fine." He was worried about her and if he knew what the job was, he wouldn't let go her. _

_"I promise." He was her best friend and she believed that it will be forever like this._

She never knew that he dare to kiss her, but love makes a man of someone else. An example was Arthur. When they had worked together on the inception, he had been closed and treating her as a colleague. Their relationship had been purely professional, although she had wanted more. And suddenly, after three months, he was new. The old Arthur, no trace. He was caring, romantic and even he had confided with his past. She was able to think about him all the time, but today was Friday and she had to finish her project. She had been looking forward to free time without school.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Ariadne had everything ready. The books which Daniel had brought her, her project and his portrait (it was the best thing in her bag). She was sitting on the couch and was on her laptop. Australia. She wanted to see the Sydney Opera House and wanted to look inside. For a student of architecture, it was heaven on earth. Pictures were only a small comfort. Or a koala. So adorable teddy bear. Beaches, sea waves. Ariadne wanted to see other parts of the world. However, she didn't want to travel alone. She had been living in Paris for several years and during that time she realized one thing. Every day, come home to an empty apartment wasn't the best feeling. Daniel wasn't the right one. She didn't love him and wasn't going to change her opinion. However, now the situation was different. In her life was a man with whom she felt differently. When she was close to him, she was feeling the butterflies in her stomach, she felt her heart beating faster and was also nervous. She always smiled because of his name. It was a spell which only he had. Suddenly, the door closed. Ariadne was jolted from her thoughts and when she looked in that direction, saw Arthur.

"Hi."

"Hi." She quickly closed laptop, put it on the table and stood up.

"Ready?"

He noticed her clothes. Her top was exposing both shoulders and shorts were pretty short. It was even sexier clothes than her yellow dress. His eyes quickly ran over her body from head to toe. Then he shook head. She noticed it and looked at herself.

"You don't like it?" She said worriedly and looked up.

He smiled. "Exactly opposite. I can't believe how beautiful you are in everything." Success was achieved.

"Thanks, but we have to go," she hurried.

Professor Miles was in school only into three o'clock and now only half an hour remained. She took the bag, but Arthur came to her, took it and put it on his right shoulder. He didn't want her carrying something so heavy. Maybe it will be harder to go with it, but he can handle it. Then he took her in his arms.

"Are your arms okay? After all, you carry me like this a couple of days." She thought, that he was so weak or she was so heavy? She stared into his eyes and wanted his answer. He didn't go anywhere and stood his ground.

"Don't worry," he smiled gently. "And by the way, thank you for your message. It made me happy."

"You made me happy. Do you know how it is nice when you can find breakfast on the table from someone in the morning? This is what every woman wants."

"But you're not every woman, Ari." He used this nickname much more frequently than before. He knew she liked it. The sentence meant more to her than he thought. She had another proof he cared for her.

"We have to go," she reminded him. She wanted so much to stay in the moment (and he also), but this time school was on first place.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Fortunately, they still had time. Even though Ariadne was slightly nervous, Arthur had everything under control. She was surprised why he parked so far away from the school. When she asked him about it, he just smiled and got out of the car. After a moment she knew the reason and just smiled and shook her head. He loved carry her. And moreover she couldn't get to the professor in another way and he wanted to carry her as long as possible. However, her feelings were again divided. She loved when she was in his arms, but it always attracted attention and this time it was the worst surroundings where she could be. But she could do nothing more than to overcome it. He then opened door and she gave him a bag which he put on his shoulder again. She carefully stood up and Arthur locked the car. Then it came. That wonderful feeling when she lost her footing and felt only his hands. Together they were going to the school.

"I haven't seen Professor Miles for several years," he said.

"You know him?" She had no idea.

"Yes. I met him on Dom and Mal's wedding. Very pleasant man." Another interesting information about him. She smiled.

"I think he will recognize you instantly. However, he will be curious why I wasn't on his lessons."

"You didn't call him?" Arthur had to concentrate and wasn't looking at her. When they entered the school, he stopped. He didn't know which way. She read his mind and also noticed his confusion.

"Up the stairs and then straight. He has an office at the end of the corridor."

He nodded and headed for the stairs. As they both noticed, it was the same staircase where she had fallen. Arthur walked up carefully with her and went straight, exactly as she had said.

"Don't you have his number?" He asked again. Ariadne had to tell the truth.

"I have, but the last days I had other interests," and she watched him. He sensed her stare and looked at her. His feet stopped again.

"So it's my fault?" He asked in surprise and with smile.

"Yeah," and she started to laugh.

He just shook head and decided to continue. However Ariadne stopped laughing, when she had looked around. Again, they both didn't escape the stares of others. She had a different feeling, but it wasn't the same feeling as in a hospital or in the park. This was different. Female students were at the corridor and some were prettier than she was (at least according to her). Blond hair, elegant and perfect clothes, make-up, slim figure. Their strongest weapons. She saw very well into their heads and read their thoughts, but it was also visible on their faces and especially in eyes. Envy. Pure envy. She knew man like Arthur wasn't at school and she understood that his presence sparked interest. However, it was the interest which she didn't want and didn't like. She was jealous and knew had to do something. He wasn't up for grabs. Ariadne didn't think long. She turned head towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked at her in surprise.

"For what it was?"

"Well..." she shrugged.

"Are you jealous?" He also had noticed those stares.

"Maybe."

She didn't give him a direct answer, but it was clear to him. When they arrived at the end of the corridor, they saw a door with a label. Professor Miles. He went closer to door and she knocked. Both heard the invitation and so she opened it. Professor Miles was sitting at his desk, but he wasn't alone. Unfortunately, Daniel was in his office. He noticed them immediately and wasn't excited. She was in his arms. They looked like a couple and fury started to pump in his blood. They also noticed him. Uncertainty was on her face and Arthur had his poker face, which was unreadable.

"Ariadne, Arthur," said the professor and stood up.

Both went into his office and he closed the door with foot. Professor's office wasn't big, but now wasn't the time to look around. He wasn't happy with Daniel in one room (not after what he had done when he had been alone with Ariadne) and it will be better to leave as soon as possible. He walked with her to his table, where he carefully put her on the ground.

"I'll wait outside," Daniel said suddenly. He had the same feelings towards Arthur. However, the professor looked at him.

"It isn't necessary Daniel. I think it won't be long visit," he looked at the couple and smiled.

The professor wasn't aware of the feelings between the two men and didn't see it as a problem. Daniel then decided to go to the corner, where he sat down on a chair. However, Arthur didn't like it too much.

"I see that an unfortunate event happened to you Ariadne," and the professor looked at her bandaged foot.

"Yes, but I want to apologize professor, that I didn't call you," she said sincerely. The professor's eyes switched from her on the man who was standing beside her.

"It's okay Ariadne." He understood everything and didn't blame her.

"However, I want to give you my project," she said and looked at Arthur.

He opened her bag and smiled. The first thing was his portrait. Drawing was in transparent plates. She really had him in the bag. After a while, he decided to look further and when he found her project, pulled it out of the bag. He handed it straight to professor who looked at it. Ariadne then peered into the bag also.

"We must return those books," and she looked at Arthur. 'Where was the library?' he thought, but the professor spoke up out of nowhere.

"You can leave them here, I will return them" he raised his head and smiled at them. "Arthur. May I ask what you're doing here in Paris?" It seemed curiosity wasn't just the domain of Ariadne.

"Work. However, I went to school to visit Ariadne and she hurt her foot, so I am taking care of her now. I live with her in the apartment." He looked at her and smiled. She found his eyes and smiled back and everything was clear to professor. Daniel was quiet.

"That's very nice of you. I always knew you are gentleman." Arthur turned back to the professor.

"I like to take care of her," he added. Professor nodded.

"Go. Ariadne must rest." 'Finally' she thought. She didn't want to be rude, but be with Daniel in the same room wasn't pleasant.

Arthur gave three books on the table. Professor sat back in his chair and Daniel watched everything from a distance. He wasn't thrilled at all. She didn't look at him, because his eyes would remind her so much. Then Arthur took the empty bag back on his shoulder and looked at her.

"Can I?"

Perhaps he tried to be nicer to her in the presence of professor. Anyway, she nodded and he took her in his arms. She snuggled closer. Maybe she was feeling uncomfortable because of Daniel. Maybe she wanted to feel more secure. In any case, her head was close to his and he felt her scent. It hit him like the ocean wave. Vanilla. She had to use it today, because he had never noticed before. He turned head. She saw him and turned head also. He didn't even think about it. His forehead touched hers and he closed eyes. She did the same. Suddenly, there was no rush. They were in perfect and silent moment together. Daniel nearly jumped out of the chair, but nobody noticed it. They were lost in each other and professor was watching them silently. He could feel the love which was radiating from them. Then he opened eyes and immediately decided it was time to go. He wanted to be with her alone. She opened eyes also because of his motion. He went with her to the door and she opened it.

"Be careful you two," professor told them, than the door slammed shut. He just smiled and shook head. No goodbye. Daniel still stared on the door, his eyes literally full of fire.

They were going back along the corridor and Ariadne looked a little nervous.

"I didn't expect that there will be Daniel," she said a bit sadly and with bowed head.

"Ari, you couldn't know that he will be there too. It wasn't your fault that we met him." But this sentence didn't convince her.

"It's so weird to meet him now, after all this," she thought.

Arthur didn't know what to say. He didn't want to talk about this topic. Mainly because of her. It bothered her, occupied her mind. The thought which didn't want to erase. The thought which appeared every second. He knew very well it wasn't easy to get rid of it. He wished so she forgot about it. They reached the stairs. He was careful with her and then they had the hardest part behind them. When they came out of school, fresh air and sun calmed her a little bit. But not entirely.

"It will be fine. You'll see." Now she needed support the most. However, then both were quiet. Each had own thoughts.

After a while, they came to the car. Arthur put her gently on the ground, but she didn't want to break contact between them. She put hands on his chest. He understood that she didn't want to leave. Maybe she wanted to say something. Or do? Their bodies were close together. Her eyes met with his. He saw that there was something special, but he couldn't name it. Fear? No, they were relaxed. Doubts? Also no. Uncertainty? So what was it?

"Thank you," she said in a gentle voice. He was confused and wanted to ask her, but she interrupted him.

"Thanks that you are here for me."

He smiled slightly and sensed his opportunity. He gently laid hands on her hips. She didn't flinch. Her eyes looked on his lips and then back into his eyes. Arthur saw it and knew very well what that meant. Both were waiting for this moment for so long. He wanted to taste her lips and she wanted to experience the euphoria. Closer and closer. Their noses gently touched and so they tilted heads a little to right. Their breaths mixed up. Their eyes closed. Finally...

"HEY YOU!" What the hell?!

They both looked over and saw him. Daniel. He was standing just a few meters from them. As Arthur realized, he had to spy them from the professor's office until here. How dared he? Intrude upon their privacy and interrupt the kiss. Arthur stood before her, his priority was to protect her. Ariadne thanks to him didn't have fear, but at the same time she didn't feel safe. She realized that Daniel didn't want to give up and she sensed troubles. However, Arthur was calm and had the situation under control. Yet.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked firmly. Their eyes were full of fury. Each of them had their reason.

"I want to talk to you. In private." Ariadne understood it immediately. Daniel wanted to fight with him. He was serious and she realized that his feelings for her were far stronger than she thought.

"I don't have time and if you excuse us now, we'll go home," Arthur said calmly and politely. He didn't want to provoke an attack, not when she was standing behind him. He turned around and broke the eye contact. However, Daniel didn't go anywhere.

"You're scared." Daniel didn't know that he was playing with fire. Ariadne watched tensely both men and waited to see what will happen. Arthur looked at him again with smile.

"Believe me, but I don't want to get you to the hospital." Daniel's anger was increasing and it could soon reach the breaking point. At this moment, Ariadne get involved in discussion.

"Daniel please, leave us alone," she pleaded him.

Anyway, she didn't say 'me' and didn't say 'him'. She said 'us'. In her mind they were together. In her mind she was with him. Arthur noticed this word and it made him happy. However, the circumstances didn't allowed him to distract and when he looked thoroughly at Daniel, the situation should worsen soon. Arthur took keys and unlocked the car.

"Get in," he said firmly, took off the bag from his shoulder and handed it to her.

He didn't look at her because was watching Daniel. She took the bag and started to worry because he never used this voice on her. She didn't want to obey, her stubbornness. However, Arthur sensed that she didn't move, so he looked at her.

"I said get in," he said with raised voice.

Perhaps the situation was more serious than she thought. When she looked at Daniel, she saw that he was walking slowly and closer to them. Then she noticed one thing which frightened her more. His right hand was shaped like a fist. He wanted to strike. He wanted to attack. Ariadne quickly sat in the car and thought that Arthur will do the same. However, she was wrong. Arthur locked her in the car and was standing alone against him. He didn't want to look like a coward, but mainly, Arthur had unfinished business with him.

"No," she said with frightened voice and dropped the bag on the floor.

Lock, that stupid lock on the window, which was hidden inside and which she couldn't pull out. Such a small plastic thing and now it was her greatest enemy. It didn't matter that she couldn't walk. Nor any broken limbs wouldn't prevent her to be outside with him and face danger together. But Arthur had a different opinion. She was still trying, didn't want to give up and when she saw that Daniel was almost at Arthur, her effort was even bigger. Too late.

Daniel swung his arm and struck with his fist. He used it like a hammer which should hit Arthur in the head. However, he didn't know that he began to fight with the best Point Man (retired) in the history of dreamshare. Arthur had fought with many projections and man as Daniel was no problem for him. Arthur parried his attack with his forearm, then he caught his attacking arm and pulled him close. Arthur continued his attack and hit Daniel hard in the throat, making he lost his balance and orientation. Arthur then kicked him in the stomach with knee and as he was bent now due to the pain, he grabbed his chin and shoulder and twisted him. Daniel fell directly on his back. Hard landing. Ariadne couldn't believe her eyes, how fast all this had happened. It wasn't even five seconds, and suddenly Arthur was kneeling on his neck and ribs. Daniel tried to get out of this position, but had no chance. Arthur was kneeling on him with his whole weight, so it was hard for him to breathe.

"Now you listen to me," Arthur stared into his eyes. "Leave us alone, otherwise the next time you will be in a really bad shape. Watch out for me, Daniel, because I don't give second chances," he said in a threatening voice. Daniel realized he was capable of something much worse. Maybe Arthur was able to end someone's life.

"Now I let you go and you'll do exactly this. You will get up and will go away in peace. If you try anything, I won't be so kind to you like this again." Daniel nodded slightly, (Arthur's knee didn't allow him too much motion), but it was enough for Arthur. Finally he understood it.

Arthur transferred his weight back on his feet and stood up. Daniel cleared his throat and slowly stood up also. Ariadne saw the place where Arthur's knee had been. His neck was all red. Daniel looked at her. However, his eyes didn't show resignation and defeat, but rather the opposite. Nonetheless, he had promised something. He then looked at Arthur, but he said nothing and began to slowly go away. Arthur watched him and when he was already sufficiently far away from them, Arthur decided to join Ariadne. Time to go home. He unlocked the car again and sat behind the wheel.

"Are you okay?" She asked with fear in her voice and her face was terrified. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Of course I am."

"I was afraid about you," and she put hand on his shoulder.

"That wasn't necessary. A man like him couldn't surprise me," he said sincerely.

"But you didn't have to lock me in the car." His face turned serious.

"It was important, Ari. He couldn't hurt you,..." he paused for a moment, "...because if he did, I would never forgive myself," he said quietly and into her eyes.

He loved her so much, but how difficult it was for him to say. Arthur had fought in a dream with projections, could shoot from almost all the weapons in the world and could even kill, but how he found out, the most difficult task in the world for him was three words. However, the three words which meant everything. She smiled sincerely.

"I know." He smiled back at her and started the engine.

"Let's go home," he said. Home. The word was beautiful, but her home was wherever she was with him.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

It was evening again, and he was sitting on her bed. The sun had set and darkness was outside. Only her lamp shone.

"What would you say on nice day tomorrow with me?" She smiled. Could it be another picnic?

"It would be amazing and moreover, I finished the project, so now I would bored at home anyway. What's your plan?" She asked eagerly and wanted to know everything.

"Surprise."

That was the worst thing which he could say. Now her mind will be thinking about what awaits her tomorrow and she won't be able to sleep. Her excitement was even bigger. Maybe it was his intention.

"Come on, Arthur, tell me. Please." He couldn't torture her like this.

"No." This simple answer wasn't enough.

"Please, please, please," and she put her hands together. She looked like a child who wanted Christmas gift. How adorable was her expression.

"Don't worry. You'll find out tomorrow." NO, she wanted to know it right now.

"PLEASE." Nothing.

"You're so impatient." WHAT? Ariadne's cup of patience overflowed, so she took her pillow and hit him into shoulder.

"You're awful Arthur." He began to laugh. He loved when could tease her. Eventually she realized that won't get response from him so she put her pillow back on the bed and lay down.

"Okay, have it your way." Her voice seemed to him a little bit annoyed and her eyes focused on the ceiling. Like it was more interesting than him. Arthur tried to calm her.

"Don't be angry. I just want it to be more special. I know you love surprises."

He knew her so well. She just sighed and looked at him. She couldn't be angry at him for a long time, even if it was just a bit. His eyes were stronger than she was. Eventually she gave him a slight smile.

"I can't wait," and she reached her arm out to him. It was a natural instinct for him to grab her hand. It was so soft. Such a simple touch, but so much love.

"Thank you for today. It was brave from you."

"That was nothing," and he bowed head. So modest.

"Don't say that," and she grabbed his hand more tightly.

He looked at their hands and then at her. Suddenly she yawned. DAMN, NOT NOW. Sleep could wait, but not the kiss. Unfortunately, he noticed it and smiled. No, it wasn't time to sleep, but it was clear to him. It was time on his habit. Kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight, Ari," (he almost said sweetheart) and darkness. When he then closed the door, she was again alone with her thoughts.

What unusual day. Happiness, fear, happiness. She had been again so close to kiss Arthur, but stupid Daniel had interrupted them. He wanted her at any cost and he was able to attack. Ariadne was afraid that today's incident with Daniel wasn't the last one. What if he try something more? Was he able to hurt her? Suddenly she was frightened because of her loneliness, but when she realized who slept in the living room, calmed down. She had seen how Arthur had fought with him. Yes. She was safe.

* * *

**Arthur and Daniel's fight is based on my course of self-defense, which I visit once in a week. It is fun and I can use some moves from it :) I like where this story is heading and I hope that you have the same opinion :)**

**Next chapter: Ariadne won't be the only one with health problem. **


	6. The Bad Back

**AnnikavanLogen: **Thanks, your review gave me more confidence to this story. Don't worry, it is not my intention :) I am glad you like my other story. It really means a lot to me :). AND... THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH that you added this story and ME to your favorites and follows :D You really made me happy.

I am sorry, that I didn't update on Friday as usual, but this chapter is a bit longer than the previous, so it took me more time to translate it. Another chapter, on which I am proud of :) (minus mistakes).

(Just for sure) Disclaimer: I don't own Inception nor the another film, which is mentioned here in this chapter. (Sorry guys, but I don't want to ruin it for you :)

* * *

**The ****Bad ****B****ack**

Ariadne woke up early. 6 am. Saturday. Weekend with Arthur was here. His surprise. Maybe he was still asleep. But it didn't matter. She quickly stood up and started jumping to the door. Then she carefully opened it and peeked into the living room. It was the first time when she saw him lie on the couch. His body was too long for it and that's why he had bent legs. She realized that every night had to be hell for him. He was lying on left side, red blanket was still on him and his eyes were open. Nevertheless, a smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning," she said, her voice sweet. He heard her, but didn't look at her.

"Not so much good."

His voice was tired. The smile vanished from her lips. Apparently something was wrong. She sat beside him on the couch. He closed eyes and it looked like he was about to fall asleep. She was worried about him, it was unusual to see him in this condition. Her hand touched his cheek and her thumb gently stroked it. Exactly how she had done with his portrait. Arthur smiled slightly. It was nice.

"What's happening?" She said softly.

"Well... sleep on your couch has its consequences. My back hurts and I can't move." Thank God. Now he had no excuse. He had to sleep in bed with her. Of course she was sorry, but rather was happy.

"Arthur. Go to my bed." She always wanted to say this sentence.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes. I'm sure Arthur. You will not sleep here, so go to my bed," she said firmly but also with caring voice. She couldn't lose, he had to say yes. There was nothing else he could do.

"It looks like I have no choice, right?" Why would he want to continue this misery? She was still stroking his face, wanting at least a little to ease his pain and moreover, her touch also helped in persuasion.

"No," she said simply. Arthur was silent for a while, but then he looked at her.

"Can you please move Ariadne?" She nodded and carefully sat on the other couch, waiting for what will happen next.

Arthur threw the blanket off himself and Ariadne caught her breath. He was wearing only sleeping black pants and for the first time she saw his naked chest. Her heart started to beat faster and the red color appeared on her cheeks. When she realized she was only in her satin top and shorts, she felt very intimately with him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and stared at him. She wanted to touch him. Feel his skin, his heart. He didn't notice it and instead gently fell from the couch to the ground. It stopped her thoughts. Suddenly he lifted up on all four and slowly began to crawl around the table. Ariadne started to laugh and lifted her legs so he could continue.

"This is humiliating," said Arthur as he crawled around her and Ariadne started to laugh even more. Eventually she wasn't the only one who experienced pain.

He was crawling slowly and when he reached the bedroom door, opened it. She stood up from the couch and started jumping his direction. She had to see it. Arthur heavily climbed into her bed, his face was full of pain, but finally he managed it. He lay on his belly and exhaled. Probably relief. He closed eyes and enjoyed the comfort of her bed. Soft and when he smelled her scent, smiled. He could sleep here forever. After a while he felt that the bed shifted a little. Ariadne sat down next to him.

"That was the most embarrassing moment in my life." Arthur didn't move. He was glad that could stretch his body. She then heard his stomach. That was true, she was also hungry.

"Today is a breakfast on me," she smiled.

She stood up and started to jump into the kitchen. She believed that could manage to make breakfast before he falls asleep. In the kitchen, she opened the fridge and was thinking over what they will eat. Something sweet, but not too complicated. Fruits. Good idea. Banana... apple... mango (her favorite) and... something more. Strawberries. Great combination. She took glass bowl from the cupboard, cutting board and knife. Her hunger was suddenly even bigger. Her eyes had seen all the fruits and her stomach wanted it to be inside. Banana into slices, apples into small wedges, mango on cubes and strawberries in half. Done in less than ten minutes (her estimate). How beautiful it all smelled and so many colors together. Ariadne got rid of leftovers from the fruits and she put cutting board and knife into the sink. Then she took a fork (yes, just one) and could back into bed to him. This time she had to jump carefully. Slowly. It wouldn't be nice to clean such delicious breakfast from the ground and stay hungry.

When she returned back into the bedroom with breakfast, Arthur was found entirely in the same position. On the belly, eyes closed and arms were along his body. Ariadne sat down and started with bowl of fruit carefully circle around his nose. It worked. Arthur opened eyes and rolled onto back, but couldn't sit up. Ariadne took the first piece (mango) and she put it into mouth.

"Just one fork?" He asked with a smile. She chewed on and said nothing. Arthur wanted to take the fork from her, but she dodged.

"Give it to me."

"No..." silence, "...I want to feed you." Arthur raised eyebrows.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" She said nothing, impaled piece of banana on fork and put it before his mouth. He looked at her. It was the second case today when he had no choice. He opened mouth and ate it. Yum.

"Now I want a strawberry," he said suddenly.

She looked at him and fulfilled his wish. Both were quiet and enjoyed it. They ate all the fruits and their stomachs were satisfied. Then again, she started to deal with his half-naked body. Ariadne was a woman and have man in bed like this... it was exciting. But she needed a reason to be able to touch him. And suddenly she had it. Idea. Why ask? She didn't need his permission.

"Now roll back to the belly," she commanded him and she put bowl with fork on the floor beside the bed. Arthur looked at her, puzzled.

"Why?" The fear and doubts, it was in his voice.

"You heard me," it was her answer, but for some reason, he didn't see it as a good idea.

"OK. Now I'm going to count to three and then I will do it myself." But what. What terrible thing could happen? Arthur sighed and turned back to his belly. Right after that Ariadne climbed on him and sat on his body. It was horrible decision.

"Oh my... Ariadne. It hurts," but he was completely helpless.

Pain shot through his entire back and he's panting heavily. It was perhaps the only way to release it. Ariadne was sitting motionless. However, then she started slowly and gently pass over his back. All ten fingers. Up, down, right, left. Spirals from the top down, the ripples from bottom to top. Suddenly, he felt a slight shiver. Arthur slowly began to relax and the pain was gradually replaced by the feeling of pleasure. His head was turned to the left and he closed his eyes. It was one of those moments in which he wanted to stay forever. Then he remembered where had hands. They were pressed to his body and he could feel her thighs.

"You have a really nice body." In fact, she couldn't get enough.

He realized that all this time she stared at him, but then she started. A massage, of course. First, she started on his neck. Her fingers gently pushed on his skin and he felt that even there it hurt. It seemed that sleeping on the couch was much worse for the body than he had expected. Then her hands moved on the trapezius muscles. Gentle circular movements. When she will continue on like this, he falls asleep for a while. Then, her hands pushed more on him and he felt uncomfortable again. That's why her edges of hands started to lightly but rapidly smiting him. Better and better. Next move. Her hands slid down a bit lower to the middle of the back. Here it was the worst. Ariadne gently pushed and he was again full with pain. Again, slight banging.

"It is interesting that the pain started today," she said thoughtfully.

"Well..." the truth was different, "...I felt that two days ago, but I didn't think it could be something more serious." However, Ariadne thought something else.

"You didn't think or didn't want to tell me?" Arthur was quiet, but then answered.

"Both."

But for what reason? Did he think that his health was less important? He could have told her, it wasn't anything wrong. Maybe he didn't want to look like a wimp. Maybe he wanted to prove that could endure pain. Male ego. One of the biggest mysteries for her. However, she couldn't change the past, so once again focused on the present and a massage.

"When I finish this, you will try to fall asleep. In sleep the body regenerates most," she said.

"I know. I promise." Ariadne smiled.

He always kept promises, and moreover, he didn't sleep too much, so it was no problem for him. She spent a lot of the time in the middle of the back, and then she felt that his muscles were more relaxed. Down again. Lower back wasn't so bad, but Ariadne didn't forget on this place. However, Arthur remembered something.

"And by the way, I want to apologize." Her hands stopped. She didn't expect this sentence and suddenly started to think about what he did wrong. Nothing and now she was confused even more.

"Today I wanted to take you on horseback riding. When you told about it at the picnic, I thought it would be a nice surprise." His surprise. It completely slipped from her mind. "Actually, only one horse. I wanted to share with you. But because I am now in this state..." and he sighed.

Sadness, anger was perhaps a bit in her. After all, it could be a romantic trip with him. The weather outside was amazing. But then she smiled. She was still with him. They will be together all day and even though they will be at home, it will be wonderful.

"It is okay. Your health is more important now. You quite scared me this morning," and she climbed down of him. Arthur opened eyes slightly and smiled. She looked at him.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll take bowl back to the kitchen," and she stood up. She covered him with blanket, took bowl with fork and started jumping into the kitchen.

"Thanks," came suddenly from him. She was at the door and turned around. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're welcome and don't worry. I'll be right back," and then she closed the door behind her.

In the kitchen, she gave the bowl and fork into the sink, then washed the dishes. Ariadne didn't like when something dirty was at her home. When she wiped hands on a towel, heard a strange sound. Vibrations. But what? When she turned, she saw phone on a table in the living room. Its screen shone and it was moving a little bit. Arthur's device. However, he could sleep already. Someone obviously needed something. She jumped to it, and when lifted phone and glanced at the caller's name, smiled. It was a long time ago, when she had spoken with this man and it would be nice to hear from him again some funny remarks. Ariadne pressed the green circle on display. Clock of conversation started to count time and her hand gave the phone to ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god. Is this the sweetest woman's voice in the world?" He didn't disappoint.

"Hi Eames."

"HELLO ARIADNE." It wasn't necessary so loud. "It's nice to hear you."

"I am glad to hear you too. What do you need?"

"I wanted to talk with Arthur, but as I can see, he has something else to do."

"Right now he is sleeping," she said commonly. Silence was on the other side, but after a few moments he began to speak again.

"Okay. I won't ask the reason why Arthur is sleeping in the morning in your apartment, but when I have the opportunity, I'll tell you." Ariadne knew his thoughts.

"First, it is not what you think, and secondly, yes, you can tell me."

"Tell him that I am at Heathrow Airport in London, waiting for my flight to Paris. I want to visit you... and Arthur also." Ariadne was silent, her mind was blocked. What would Eames do in London when he was here in Paris long ago? Arthur had a meeting with him every day, because of work.

"What is this nonsense Eames? Don't make fun of me because I know you're already here." Now they were both confused.

"Ariadne no, I'm in London and I am waiting for plane. And I must say that the flight attendants are breathtaking."

Ariadne sat on the couch and didn't understand anything at the moment. Eames was in London, not in Paris. Arthur was seeing him everyday... No, he couldn't meet with him because he wasn't here. So where Arthur walked every day? He lied? She was still silent, thinking, when he interrupted her thoughts.

"Ariadne are you there?"

"No, I mean yeah, but I..." He lied to her? "...I don't understand Eames." This conversation will be a little bit longer.

"What did Arthur say to you?"

'''I have a meeting with Eames' and stuff like that." However, all this was just a cover story. He...

"Well, I'll be honest with you. He lied to you." There was no point beating around the bush. Her heart started to crack with sadness.

"But why? Why would...?"

Ariadne felt that her trust in him shuddered to its foundations. She trusted him with her life and suddenly all was meaningless. The trust started to disintegrate, and it seemed that everything was lost forever. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Maybe he was afraid to tell you why he ended his career in dreamshare."

This sentence turned her world upside down. He? Ended up? Dreamshare? Ariadne slightly opened mouth, because right now no air was in her lungs. Everything was consumed on his sentence. Her body stopped working and she wasn't moving, was like a statue. Her eyes wide open. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe her ears had heard something else. But no. She understood. Eames interrupted her state again.

"I know it must be a little shock for you," a little?! "but it is as I say. I was also surprised when he announced it to me."

"Why did he do it?" Ariadne wanted to know the truth, but her vocabulary was empty right now and only this question came out. Her brain still couldn't accept it as a fact. Even over the phone she felt his smile.

"I think you know the reason for Ariadne."

Really? Probably his health. He was dying. At such times, people usually begin to live fully and maybe it was his case. Yes, that made sense. Every day he went to the hospital for treatment and that's why he was hiding it from her. It wouldn't be good for her to know. He did the same with his back. But then she remembered his energy and zest for life. This option no longer existed. What? What it was? Maybe the dreamshare. It was too dangerous, and he didn't want to risk his life. Apparently, he wanted to live for something. Or for someone? Someone. Someone. Someone special. He loved, it was the only explanation. And suddenly, she found the reason. The last piece of the puzzle was laid and she could see the whole picture fullest. It was a person. Woman. In Paris. Student of architecture. Woman who loved animals and drawing. She was lately very often in his arms because of her injured foot. She had made him a massage. She knew her, and Eames also.

"Me?" Her voice was mixed. Tears and joy at the same time.

"Exactly," he said in a calm voice. "I'm not saying the details, it's his job." Suddenly female voice was heard. It was loud and she announced, that the passengers could board a plane to Paris. It was also his flight.

"Ariadne, I gotta go, I don't want to miss it." However, she didn't listen much his voice. In her head things were crazy, but at the same time quite wonderful and amazing.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Thanks Eames."

"You're welcome. Say hello." Ariadne had to think about that. Arthur will surely have suspected, he was too clever for that. However, she could change something. He did the same.

"OK. Bye."

"Bye and see you soon, love." His typical nickname for her. Ariadne smiled slightly, then ended the call and put the phone back on the table.

She didn't stand up, but still was sitting on the couch. Her head was full of thoughts about him. About Arthur. Suddenly, it all started to make sense. Therefore, he had stood before her class. That's why he wanted to live with her. Take care of her, cook, do the shopping. Picnic, his kisses and surprises. She smiled and tear ran down her cheek. This time it wasn't fear and sadness (as in the case of Daniel), but because of happiness. She loved him and now knew that he loved her too. Her feelings were reciprocated. Her greatest wish was fulfilled. She found him. She found her soul mate. But why did he lie? Suddenly, she quickly stood up and started jumping into the bedroom. She had to see him. When she opened carefully the door, saw that he was already asleep. He was lying on his left side. Ariadne sat on the bed. She looked at him and realized one thing. It was one of the nicest looks on him. He belonged to her bed and now she knew that the future will be with him. She had the evidence, actually several.

Ariadne didn't want to sleep, but couldn't resist. Not his smell, not his body, not him. One of the ways in which she could be close to him and didn't want to squander it. Therefore, she lay down under the blanket to him. She turned her back to him, put her head on his one arm and she gave other arm over herself. Arthur slept, but nonetheless his arm instinctively grabbed her body and he pulled her closer. She smiled and savored every second in this embrace. It was literally a stunning feeling to lie with him in the same bed. His head was near hers, and she could hear his breathing. Their bodies were created for themselves. She closed eyes, didn't want to be disturbed by her senses. She wanted only to perceive with the heart. That's exactly what she had wanted. Be close to him and with him. She didn't understand why, but her eyes were heavy. Perhaps his presence. His body was even more comfortable than the bed itself. It was no use to fight. She was sleepy, but one question was in her head. Why did he lie?

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

She woke up first. 11.03 am. Apparently it wasn't matter if it was day or night. In his presence she could sleep always. Then she realized that she lay in the same position. On her left side and in his embrace. Arthur also didn't change the position, even though it was a question of whether he knew that she was sleeping with him. Suddenly her stomach growled. Again? She had had breakfast, after 6 am. That's a long time for a person who ate five times a day. Time for lunch. Therefore Ariadne carefully got up and started jumping into the kitchen. The most important question was asked. What for lunch? Today, the second time she opened the fridge and was standing before it. Huh... fillets. And frozen vegetables. Fast, healthy and tasty. That would work.

Ariadne took out a frying pan, she put it on the stove and turned a switch. Its surface was hotter every moment. She opened the package with fillets (four pieces) and pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables, which she put on the kitchen counter.

_"He ended his career in dreamshare,"_ said Eames again in her head. Ariadne stopped. She still couldn't believe it.

Then, she lightly gave seasoning on the fillets for better taste. Test of the heat. She moistened her fingers lightly with water from tap and shifted her hand over the pan. A few drops fell on its surface and it lightly sizzled. Pan was prepared and so she carefully placed all four fillets on it. The pieces were small and pan was large. However, it started to sizzle more and she was worried that the sound will wake him up.

_"I think you know the reason for Ariadne." _Again Eames. She was the reason and meant a lot to him. He had ended his dangerous life. Because of her, he wanted to be by her side. But one thing was still a mystery for her.

_"He lied to you." _Why? Why he didn't tell her? Maybe, he wasn't the best with the feelings. Actually, it was also kind of her problem.

After a moment, she turned the fillets on the other side. Beautiful color and scent. She pulled out two plates and then put enough vegetables on pan. Sizzle was very loud and it drowned out the sound of a door. That's why Ariadne didn't know that Arthur was awake and was crawling behind her to the table. He didn't want to experience embarrassing moment again. It was so humiliating for him. When he leaned back against the couch, he spoke.

"It smells good."

Ariadne was startled and her thoughts stopped. When she looked at him, saw him differently. She noticed how his eyes were happy. They were gentle and joyful. They were looking at her with interest and humility. Yes. That was the definition of love. She smiled and replied.

"My favorites. Fillets with vegetables. How's your back?" Her care was nice. Arthur smiled slightly.

"It's better, but I still must to lie or be propped up."

After a while lunch was ready. Ariadne turned off the stove (frying pan to cool) but there was another problem. This time she couldn't jump. Even though it wasn't so far away to the living room, all food could end on the ground. She therefore took both plates (and two forks and two knives) and went on her knees to him. Arthur smiled, she looked like a dwarf. When she was at the table, she put plates on it and gave him a knife and fork. Then she sat down next to him. Suddenly, it was no problem for her to be close. He gave her a small smile and tasted the first bite. Delicious (as always) and she started to eat also. They were quiet, but then Ariadne remembered that had spoken with someone.

"Eames called," and she looked at him.

He immediately stopped biting and was insecure. Oops. What he told her? Eames was actually the only one who knew about it. He wasn't even in this country, but he could also mention it. Arthur was more and more nervous, but he couldn't ask directly. Maybe there was still a possibility that she knew nothing. Although Eames couldn't keep his mouth shut plus he had not promised anything. Arthur had no confidence, but couldn't risk it. Perhaps this was the opportunity tell her the truth. No, he wasn't ready. Damn, what now? He had been silent for too long, so he looked at her.

"Why?" He believed that was ready to continue the conversation.

"He asked why I picked it up and I explained to him that you were asleep." True. "He commented it with his clever notes." True. "And he wants to see me." True. However, Arthur had suspicion that this wasn't all what forger had said to her. Something inside his head was screaming that it was too late.

"He mentioned the work?" His eyes were fixed on her.

"No. He didn't want to bother me, and when he found out that you were asleep, he said that finds the solution himself." Lie.

Ariadne had to do it. Uncertainty prevented her to say it. But in her mind the question was again. Why did he lie? Arthur didn't believe her, but her words were against his thought. He could do no more than accept her version. However, one thing was clear. His lie wasn't as bulletproof as yesterday and the confession of the truth was closer to its unveiling. But not today, not here. And so he decided to change the subject.

"What will we do after lunch?" He began to eat again.

She ate her lunch and was thinking. She wanted to distract and move on other thoughts. Nicer and maybe romantic. Be back in this moment with him and stop thinking on the question, why did he lie. Damn again? Her attention was caught by DVD player, which was below the television. It was a long time ago when she had used this device. Especially on one particular film.

"Well, because I can't walk and you can't move, we will watch a movie," she said in an enthusiastic voice. Arthur finished his meal, put knife and fork on the plate and looked at her.

"Should I be afraid?" Arthur didn't know what to expect.

"Maybe," she stopped, but after awhile told him the answer. "Titanic."

"That doesn't surprise me. So I'll sit on the couch and take a blanket. You know, I don't want to watch this horror, sometimes it's scary." Ariadne's hand lightly punched his shoulder, then she smiled. His teasing.

"Stop it. It's my favorite."

"Because it is so romantic and sad at the same time?" She sighed.

"Yeah and I must warn you. I'm going to cry again. Even though I've seen it a hundred times, the ending always gets me." Arthur smiled at her.

"But now I am here." She smiled. It was true. No one could provide such comfort as he.

Arthur began to carefully climb on the couch, but even if he tried as much as possible, he couldn't avoid the pain which bothered him again. Ariadne took the all the dishes to the sink and once again washed everything. Then, she brought two glasses of water to the table (maybe the knees were a better way to move). Arthur leaned back and exhaled, the pain was gone. She then went to DVD player, and there had to remember how it all worked. Film was lying right next to it, apparently it was the last one which she had seen. She believed everything will go smoothly. Turn on and... button for ejecting to DVD disc... put on the plate, carefully... again press the same button? and it was there! Now turn on the television and it should go. Ariadne quickly searched TV remote control and found it. She pressed the red button and the television was turned on. She quickly returned on her knees to Arthur. He had a blanket on himself and waited for her so that she could join him. Suddenly there was a noise, which marked the beginning of the film. Ariadne sat next to him on the left and put the TV remote control beside her. Arthur raised his left arm and gave her a signal that she could snuggle. She did it with joy and her head was on his shoulder. Much more pleasant than a pillow. His hand grabbed her shoulder and both were again a bit closer. Arthur then covered them both, because they were still in sleepwear and it would be nice to stay warm during this movie.

And suddenly it started. One of the most beautiful female voice sounded. She didn't sing words, but just accompanied the melody. Ariadne felt that the music started to go deep inside to her. Romantic and sad at the same time. She didn't know why she started to look for his other hand under the blanket. He had it on lap, and she found it after a while. This time she grabbed it and again in the same way as at the picnic. Her fingers laced with his.

"It's starting," she said quietly.

Arthur wasn't sure if she had in mind the film or her emotions. Anyway, he didn't let go of her hand and they stayed like this. Silently and in embrace. Arthur knew this film and maybe it seemed strange, but he liked it (although he would never admit it to Eames).

People waving on the ground and on the ship. Production. The rippling surface of the ocean at night. TITANIC.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

In the film, there were several moments which she most loved. Their meeting, first kiss, nude scene and drawing. It caused that her heart started to beat faster. She would be on the couch and he would paint her. Really exciting thought. He blushed because of the scene. A woman's body had influence on him, but instead of Rose he could imagine only her. Though he never had seen her body, his imagination was very rich plus everything was possible. Then, a love scene in a car. Here Ariadne released his hand and grabbed him by the waist, she wanted to feel his body. He grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss on the forehead, no reason. Ariadne smiled and slowly realized that didn't focus on the film. Above all, she imagined these scenes with him, including this moment. And it was also his wish. And then the worst came. Iceberg. Impact. Diving into icy water. And the saddest moment of the entire film. Her desperate attempt to wake him up, because of arriving boat and her understanding that he was gone. Last kiss on his hand and then he disappeared in the ocean. Ariadne the rest of the film didn't see so well. Her tears didn't permit it, she tried, but could only see the final scene of their reunion. The End. The music started to play and Céline Dion.

Arthur looked at her, and she on him. She could see that he had slight tears in his eyes and sniffed. However Ariadne sniffed more.

"And it's here," she smiled slightly and started to wipe tears. She lifted herself from his shoulder, blanket fell of them, but he was still leaning against the couch.

"Wait," he said gently.

He put hands on her face and his thumbs were caressing her cheeks (he wiped tears in the process). They were so gentle and caring. She knew he didn't like when she cried, but another option didn't exist.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. It's sad he died, but if I were him, I'd do the same thing."

Ariadne grabbed his hands and stopped them. Both were silent and only music was playing in the background, beautiful atmosphere. Their gazes were so powerful, and neither one of them flinch.

"What did you say?" She said quietly, didn't know if he meant it or just the wind said it. However, he never joked about these things.

"You would die for me?" Quiet voice again.

She felt that new set of tears was in her eyes. She thought that she used every tear on the end of the movie, but it wasn't so. These tears weren't for her, but for him. The idea, that he wouldn't be here, terrified her. The idea, that he would die in the ocean, and she would never heard him speak again. Her heart nearly stopped. Eyes closed and without life, no breath, pale skin nor other signs of life. Ariadne was dying inside and only his truthful and honest answer could save her.

"Yes..." and he was looking deeper into her eyes, "...I would die for you."

Ariadne knew he didn't lie. He loved her and she loved him. One soul found other in a large and chaotic world. Only the one last step. Proof of their love. She let go of his hands. She wanted to feel his face and so placed her hands on it. His cheeks were so soft, and both their hearts started to accelerate. Both were closer to each other and they knew nobody could disturb them. Small boy in park, Daniel, nobody was here. They were alone. Music from the movie was still playing. Their lips just few centimeters away and in every moment it was supposed to happen. Last look into eyes, then they were shut. Ariadne was still far away (at least for him) and he yearned to have her lips on his. He therefore picked himself up from the couch, but forgot one thing.

"Ouch!" He shouted in pain.

His back. Strong and sharp pain. Even though it was just a millimeter, his muscles recognized this distance. He straightened up, his hands left her face and he grabbed the back. Ariadne pulled away from him in fear, because didn't know what had happened. Then she saw his painful grimace. He leaned back against the couch and began to breathe heavily.

"God Arthur, I'm sorry." Her instinct told her it was her fault. She put hands on his chest, tried to calm him down a little bit.

"No, that's ok," and he was still breathing heavily.

Ariadne didn't know what to say so she got up and went to pull out the DVD from the player. Then, she turned off both devices and took the empty glasses to the kitchen. Arthur was angry and his face full of rage. Why destiny, life, God and everything hated him? Why he couldn't kiss her and always something had to happen? Her lips were perhaps a curse or a sin which he couldn't commit. But another perfect opportunity to kiss her was gone. Another opportunity to prove his love disappeared. Stupid back.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Arthur was lying in her bed on back and waited for her. Today was a really amazing day with her, except the kiss. He sighed and shook his head. Then she came out of the bathroom. She was walking on her knees. It seemed like a better option to travel around the apartment (when she wore clothes which couldn't be destroy). She sat on the bed and turned off the lamp. It was hard to find him in the darkness. Her hands felt the silk bed sheet, but then she felt something warm and strong. His bare chest. Ariadne smiled in the darkness and how she found out, he invited her to his embrace again. His arm was far from his body and his shoulder was ready. This was what she enjoyed most, and she moved closer to him. Her head was lying on the same spot as before. Today, for the second time. Then she put her hand on his chest and he also grabbed her by the shoulder again. It was the same position in which they had been at the couch, but now both were lying.

"This is nice." She said into darkness. Her excitement was huge, and she had to show it in some way.

"It is."

He agreed with her. They both loved this position. She felt more secure and he could sleep better. Although they both had slept in the morning, were tired. Their bodies apparently had strong effect on each other.

"Goodnight, Artie."

"Don't call me like that," he said little annoyed.

"Why not? It's your cutest nickname," and her sweet voice confirmed it.

"Eames invented it."

"You're his sweetheart." This statement was strange.

"Can we please stop talking about him before bedtime? I will have disturbing dreams about him." And he didn't want those. Ariadne laughed out loud, she also liked teasing him, but then realized one thing.

"Why can't you have a nickname and I can?"

"Because my nickname isn't so cute and pretty as yours. Artie is like a robot or something." When she thought about it, it made sense and she smiled. Both were silent. Ariadne closed eyes and felt that anytime she could fall asleep. A second attempt.

"Goodnight," she said quietly.

"Sweet dreams Ari," he replied, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. At least in part he preserved his habit.

Ariadne had happy thoughts at bedtime. Such a beautiful day. Although it wasn't exactly according to his plan, eventually it was amazing. Breakfast in bed, a massage, movie, kiss, thus almost. Very crucial things for both of them. And suddenly, the question returned. It was here again. Her head was full of it. Why did he lie? Why did he lie? Why did he lie? That was the last thing she thought before falling asleep.

Arthur was listening to her quiet breathing and he knew that she was somewhere else, but his mind was working at high level. She had suspicion? She knew it? These questions plagued him most. But why he was so afraid? Sooner or later, it will happen anyway. He couldn't keep this secret forever. He sighed and she slightly moved. He noticed it, and then suddenly it came. Suddenly it was in him and he couldn't hold it any longer. He grabbed her hand, which she had laid on him. With his other hand he gently stroked her shoulder and his head turned. His mouth was again on her forehead. Here he closed eyes and whispered those three words.

"I love you."

But this sentence was without her answer.

* * *

**Sigh... Eames can really mess up things, right? :) Is it bad or good, that Ariadne knows it now? I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter or your speculation for next chapters :) As always, thanks for reading :)**

**Next chapter: It's time.**


	7. The Truth

**AnnikavanLogen****: **I am with you, Eames can also be good person. Next chapter is here and it is so... sigh. Well, you'll see. :) **ameluz: **_**1)**_ I missed you too :) It's okay. I know that sometimes isn't mood or time to read fanfiction. Fight scene was really cool, Arthur in action :) Another not-kiss moment, I know I am horrible, but everything takes time. You're welcome and I am happy that you were happy :) _**2)**_ I tried with previous chapter. I don't know you, but I wish this kind of massage :) A lot things happened and everything in good time. You probably hate me for another chapter without kiss, huh? :) Do you want romantic moments? Then I am sure you will adore this chapter :3

Thanks to all of you, who are here, with another part of my story. I think I am making progress with my grammar, but I know mistakes are here and there. Sorry :) This is probably my favorite chapter of whole story. And you will soon discover why ;)

* * *

**The Truth**

Sunrise was early in summer, and so it was today. Blue sky and birds were singing out loud as ever. It was no wind, and Paris was slowly waking up to the second weekend day. But today it was no ordinary day.

One apartment. One bed. Man and woman in a common embrace.

Ariadne woke up first and couldn't believe in what position they were. Blanket was up to her waist, but it wasn't the best thing. Arthur was a stuffed toy with which a small child was asleep because of nightmares. However, this wasn't a bad dream, quite the opposite. His head was on her right shoulder, and every moment she felt his breath on her neck. It was tickling her. Her head was lying on his and she had her hands on his bare back. How strong and how he was close. She could feel his warmth and even when he was quite heavy, this position became her favorite (lying on his shoulder was nothing). His left arm was around somewhere, but she could feel his other arm which was on her hip. Her eyes sparkled with joy and big smile appeared on her lips. Then she put right hand on his head and she started gently and slowly to fondle his hair. She didn't care if he will wake up, she couldn't resist him. After a moment he moved slightly. He really woke up, apparently wasn't heavy sleeper, and noticed where he was. He felt something small and pleasant in hair. Ariadne welcomed him to the new day and he wanted to do the same. Therefore, he gently tilted head and kissed her lightly on the neck. She bit lower lip, because otherwise she began to giggle.

"Much better than yesterday morning," he said quietly, sleepily. She kept stroking his hair, it pleased her.

"How did you get there?" She asked curiously.

"How should I know? I guess that you were cold." She smiled, but this wouldn't happen because of one thing.

"Thank God for pain." He smiled slightly.

"After all that, sleeping on your little and uncomfortable couch was worth it."

'The most beautiful thing in the world to wake up like this,' he thought. A small smile appeared on her lips again.

Both refused to move. Their position was far too nice for that. Her shoulder was so comfortable and she fell in love with his hair. However, as it had been in the morning, hunger wasn't long in coming. Their stomachs were relentless. Arthur decided to try his back. He put hands on the bed and leaned on them. Carefully and... the back was fine. He looked surprised and happy at the same time. He even tried to straighten slowly and again success. Ariadne leaned on her elbows.

"It seems my massage worked." He looked at her and smiled.

"You can do it whenever you want."

That sounded tempting. Arthur resolved to turn around in a sitting position. He tried it quickly and it was a mistake. Pain (although only slight) and therefore he returned to previous position. She saw his discomfort in face and quickly sat up.

"Careful," and she put hand on his shoulder, wanting to stop him from other mad ideas. "You can't strain it right away."

He looked at her, his expression normal. "I wanted to try it. I want to be fit for tomorrow, because I will take you to the doctor."

It was already tomorrow? Ariadne completely forgot the time and especially days. Suddenly week was almost behind them and... what will be next? She knew that he had to answer the question which had been in her head yesterday and which was here again. Why did he lie? 'Go away,' she shouted at it. Nothing. Finally. Ariadne could focus on present. Arthur, back pain, the doctor tomorrow.

"We can go another day. I don't wanna see you in pain," she told him honestly in the eyes.

He looked into theirs, but suddenly broke contact and got up from the bed. Her eyes were so powerful and if he was looking into them more, he would be defeated. He would tell her the truth. Arthur was angry at himself because regretted that didn't said it earlier. Ariadne was disappointed that he soon walked away from her. Did she say something wrong?

"I owe you breakfast," he glanced at her and walked into the kitchen.

Her uncertainty was getting larger. Something happened, it was seen all over his body. But suddenly something said to her that the time came. Nothing else was in her head. The question plagued her ever since she had ended the call with Eames. It was still there, and existed the only way. She could get rid of it, but needed his explanation. His answer.

"Why did you lie to me?" She said aloud and with pain in voice.

He was at the door and had hand on the doorknob when the sentence arrived to his ears. He stopped, closed eyes and exhaled because understood what she had in mind. Silence, only birds were singing the morning's melody. Ariadne got out of bed and was jumping slowly and carefully to him. Her eyes were still staring at him, but he didn't have the courage to turn around. He was ashamed of himself for his cowardice and according to him it was best so he got slapped. The punishment for lying, punishment for breach of trust. However, she had no such intention. When she was close, she put right hand on his left shoulder. He turned around thanks to this contact. Her hand stayed there when she dared again to open her mouth.

"Eames told me that you ended up in dreamshare. Ended up your career," she said quietly, but then the most important words came.

"Because of me."

Finally she said it aloud. Suddenly the question was gone forever. She felt that invisible stone fell from her heart which she couldn't even name. Relief? Maybe, but even so her expression didn't change. She was still looking into his eyes and he did the same. 'Bastard,' he thought Arthur. 'Jerk, idiot,' and more and more expressions he found for him (some even weren't decent). However, when the initial anger was gone, he felt gratitude and freedom. She knew it and it was no longer a secret. He could speak to her openly. Why did he lie? She waited for his voice, but he didn't know where to start. After all, it didn't matter. The main thing was listen the heart, not the mind. His heart was always with him and it made the greatest decision for him and so it was now. And suddenly it started to speak. He heard it and bowed head.

"I was afraid." He didn't want to show her the shame which was in his whole body. Arthur was suddenly vulnerable, much more than she was, but his response gave her little information.

"Why?"

Ariadne said quietly, she knew that had to be gentle on him. One bad word and he would shattered on a million shards. She did what it had worked once in the past. Her hand moved from shoulder on his face. How powerful was her touch. Even though her hand was small and gentle, could caress and encourage. Thanks to this gesture, he raised head and looked into her eyes. Their gazes met again, and he was given new strength to continue.

"I couldn't show up after three months and tell you: Hi Ariadne, I'm here because I ended up 15 years of running away and risk taking of my life," he said sarcastically, but she recognized the other thing. His voice also trembled slightly. Maybe it was very vulnerable subject for him, but he had a point. If she was in his position, she also wouldn't do that.

"Eames was right," this time his voice was calm and honest.

"I left dreamshare because..." and here it happened.

He was stuck and she saw something unusual. Arthur had heart on his sleeve. It was talking for him. She was silent, and wanted to give him time for his next words. She didn't care if it will be minute, hour or even a year. She wanted to hear his reason and she could wait centuries, because felt it was close.

"...Because I can not imagine living life without you Ariadne. I always thought that work is the only thing I have in life. I thought that the right one, of who I dreamed every night when I was alone, doesn't exist. But then you came into my life and shuddered with it. Suddenly I didn't care how the mission will end but I cared mainly about your safety." He said slowly.

She realized that her eyes started to fill with tears. His words were caressing her heart with happiness, joy and love, but he wanted to say something more.

"I want to be with you Ariadne. So much. Please don't be mad at me that I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid that..." Arthur stopped because he couldn't pronounce words 'you would reject me.'

This time she didn't wait, because she heard what she wanted. He told her everything. Actually, long ago it was supposed to happen, but always someone or something ruined it. Daniel, his back, a lot of reasons, but she had enough of it. Perfect moments doesn't arise by themselves, everyone must create them. So she made little jump to him, took both his hands and she put them around her waist, while she kept looking into his eyes. He didn't flinch and made another few steps toward her. Their bodies touched and both felt that excitement between them grew. She put hands back on his face. Both were quiet and in a perfect position on the final step, even though it lasted only a few seconds.

"I forgive you," she said quietly into those loving eyes.

It meant for him a yes. The last barrier between them fell, the last wall was demolished. Nothing stood in their way. It was Arthur who slowly closed the distance between them, but had to be careful. She was standing on one leg and if he would carry away by the desire which was in him, the next opportunity would go to hell. His lips gently touched hers, but they still had open eyes. Her hands were uncomfortable on his face and so she slowly gave them around his neck. Moment was more passionate and Ariadne thought that it couldn't be better.

"I love you," he said sincerely as he could. Three ordinary words, which were unusual. Three words, which meant the most important thing in the world.

"I love you," she said in the same way. She wanted him even he felt the love which she had in her heart. Heart was actually a small space and it wasn't also her body. It was much bigger than the universe itself.

And then it happened. Their eyes closed and their lips met to the fullest. A kiss. Long kiss. Lengthy kiss. Heaven, it was heaven. All those unsuccessful attempts led to this one moment which they both very wanted. Both of their worlds shrank to only their bodies and what was happening inside. Only one feeling, which could stop the globe. Its heat would beat even the sun itself. Love erupted in them. Time stopped. Nothing else existed, just he and she. Her lips were so wonderful, gentle and loving. His thanked for forgiveness and were full of affection and loyalty. But both yearned for something more. Something what could lift up them more above the heavens. This time it was Ariadne, who deepened the kiss, and he was grateful for it. The room literally was bursting with passion and desire which were increasing every microsecond. Paradise. Indeed, there was something more. He could no longer keep hands in one place and therefore he began stroking across her back. He tilted head even more and tried to deepen the kiss, she didn't wait and did the same. Her hands also didn't obey, left hand pulled him closer, and right hand was in his hair. Even though she was standing on one leg, lifted to the tip toe. She wanted every piece of his amazing lips. Arthur officially lost control of his upper limbs. He grabbed her by the waist again, but this time under her satin top. He felt her skin and was helpless. However, their lungs needed air quickly and the only possible solution was to end the kiss. They did it. Both breathed deeply, as if they just emerged from the depths of the sea. Their kiss was over, but it didn't matter. Both knew that more will follow, and will be even better. More passionate, longer and possibly somewhere else than on the lips. Arthur smiled because of this thought and she smiled also. Both were happy, Ariadne felt like in a dream.

Dream, dream, DREAM?! Could all this be a dream? She had her mind so perfect that it fooled her? It was true that she didn't use totem recently. Ever since Arthur had arrived, but perhaps it was even longer. When was it? He also didn't use his totem or at least she didn't see him. Was it her limbo or reality?

Her expression changed, her smile vanished. He noticed it and even his face was different. She started to look around, was afraid. Her hands were placed on his chest, and suddenly she wasn't sure. Her apartment, Arthur or herself. Ariadne doubted about reality.

"What's happening?" He said worriedly and still was holding her. She looked at him, her expression full of fear.

"I don't know if this is real." Her voice scared him, she was desperate. However, he understood it immediately. She didn't believe in anything.

"Where is your totem?" He asked her. He couldn't persuade her, she had to believe herself.

The problem was that she didn't know, couldn't remember where it was. In the bag with textbooks and workbooks, in the nightstand or somewhere else? What if it was somewhere out there? She lost it? So many questions were in her head, she was confused. She didn't say a word and literally ripped from his embrace. She had to know right now whether this moment, she and this world was true.

"I have to find it," and she was at the nightstand.

She opened it. Box of chocolates, her papers and wallet, but no golden bishop. She closed a drawer... bag with the stuff was lying beside it. She knelt and grabbed it. Arthur, when he saw her on the ground, decided to help with the search. He went into the other room, search the kitchen and the living room. Even there the chess piece could be .

"Please, please, please," she said quickly, but quietly. Her bag - nothing. Zero result.

Where? Where was it? Her clothes. Wardrobe! Ariadne left the bag on the ground and quickly stood up. After a while she was at the wardrobe and opened it at lightning speed. Her strength and determination so big, that she nearly broke the door. Pockets, pockets... jackets. Every cranny of each piece, but again nothing. Pockets, pockets... pants. Arthur appeared in bedroom.

"No totem. I searched everywhere," he said quickly and was watching how Ariadne took the pants, searched its pockets and threw it on the ground. Next, nothing. NEXT, NOTHING!

"Keep looking," she told him with voice which contained the beginnings of tears.

She was more and more afraid that everything what she had experienced in recent days was just a dream. Arthur knew that there weren't many options. Her apartment was small and if the totem wasn't here, it had to be out there somewhere. That would be the worst option at all. What would she do then? He was horrified by this thought and did the first thing which came to mind. He put hand on the top of the wardrobe and searched there. His hand shifted backward, then a corner and suddenly his fingers stuck a little. Because he rushed, it fell down from the wardrobe and reflexes told him to catch it. He did it and how he could tell, it was a mistake. It was small, shiny, and corresponded to the description of wanted thing. Her chess piece. Her golden bishop. Her totem. He stopped and realized what happened. His eyes looked at it, but his ears heard how she was still searching in the clothes. Now he could stop her.

"I found it," he said aloud, and suddenly the sound of clothing stopped.

She appeared in front of him and saw it. Her totem in his hand. She realized the truth and he knew it too. Ariadne wasn't the only one who knew its weight, its form. Totem lost its purpose. But was it really so? He looked at her and she jumped toward him. She took the totem gently from his hand. This corresponded to reality, but she had to try one more thing. Therefore, she jumped into space in the bedroom, where she sat on the floor. He followed her and sat down next to her on the right. Now the biggest test came. She put her chess piece on the floor in front of her. Only a slight nudge. A normal motion which she could do in any time, but at the moment her muscles failed. But how could this be a dream all the time? Everything was so real, since her painful fall to their kiss. Memories of Daniel, her parents. Or not? Who was the dreamer? Arthur was still beside her, waiting. He looked at the bishop, then at her. He saw and knew she didn't have the courage.

"Ari," Arthur said suddenly, "if you don't try it, you will never find out." His words meant more than just help.

She looked at him and found out the truth. She didn't believe her totem, but believed him. He became totem for her. Her golden bishop really lost its meaning because she gave her trust in reality to someone else. A small smile appeared on her face and she looked back at the figurine. Right index finger slightly nudged into it and her bishop did exactly what it should do in reality. It fell to the ground. Gravity worked. Her body was flooded again with happiness and joy. Her life was perfect and mainly was real. He was relieved that the danger was gone, but he said nothing and focused on her. Then she did something what surprised him. It was a sudden and correct decision. She took her totem and his left hand. Arthur was insecure, because he knew what she wanted to do. But it was her wish, and he wanted to make her happy. He was watching her hand. The golden bishop was lying on his palm today for the second time. Then Ariadne closed his hand with hers.

"Keep it," she said softly, and looked at him. He looked at her also. Her eyes were strange, he never had seen anything like it.

"Why?" He couldn't stop this question. She smiled.

"The totem was evidence for me that I live in the real world but... it has become meaningless." It was interesting that she talked about it this way, but then he realized the reason. And she also confirmed it.

"You're the proof now."

Her words ripped through his ears until his deepest place in heart. He had never known that such place existed, but Ariadne had done a lot of things. He had opened eyes because of her. He had been able to start a new life. He knew what a true love was. However, he didn't know the words to her answer. No words could describe what he felt. And so he leaned closer and kissed her again, her hand still on his.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Day was running faster than normal. It was after lunch and Arthur went shopping. Tomorrow, there wasn't time. Morning, go to work. Ariadne already knew where he worked and she was very happy from his new job. He had said everything at breakfast. Waffles with Nutella and milk had helped him on his nerves in uncovering another secrets, and she had accepted his confession better. She hadn't known that such company was here in Paris, but she was glad that he did the work, which made sense to him. The case with insurance companies was slowly coming to a close and it was mainly thanks to him and his team. Afternoon, they will go together to the doctor for removing her bandage. She had been looking forward to that from day one. Jumping on one leg already was tiring and her knees were sore. Moreover, both methods were slower than walking.

Ariadne was writing an e-mail to her parents, as well as every Sunday. Summary of the week, the news and everything what she had experienced in seven days. Her parents wanted it this way, after all, the time difference between America and France was considerable, and it also suited her. This time it was a long message. Foot injury, a friend who was taking care of her. Actually, it was now her boyfriend, but she wanted to announce this information in person. How she loved word boyfriend and the better thing was that it was linked to his name. Ariadne smiled and was thinking on him. She sighed, back to the message. School was going well and the weather. Typical topics. The last sentences were always the same. She missed them and also her home. Say hello and kisses. Her name was the final word. After that she sent the message. What now? She couldn't even clean up her apartment. Even though Arthur would say that there was nothing to clean up, she would find something. Key in the lock. How did he do that? He always came at the best possible moment. She stood up and wanted to greet him. This time it wasn't just one word. Arthur gave her a quick kiss and he put bags on the ground.

"Do you want to help me?" He looked at her, her face lit up.

"Can I?" When he had said the opposite, it had turned out badly. He didn't want to experience it again. Ariadne started to unpack first bag and he joined her. After a moment, one bag was empty.

"How's your back?" She realized that such purchase had to be difficult for him to bring.

"I still feel slight pain, but I believe that after this night it will be away completely." That was the good news.

"Damn," he said suddenly. Ariadne was holding a milk when she looked at him.

"What happened?" Arthur sighed.

"I forgot something in my car and I have to go back."

"So go. I can handle it," and she assured him with smile.

Arthur nodded and left Ariadne and she continued in unpacking herself. Surprisingly, she quickly did it and finally everything was placed in the fridge or in cupboards. Then she heard the sound of door and locking. He was back, and she turned in his direction. However, when he appeared in front of her with a bouquet of roses, she opened mouth in astonishment. It was the most beautiful bouquet in the world. Colorful, large and for her. He came closer to her and she smiled. It was the widest smile ever.

"The first gift for my girlfriend." His face was full of joy. Ariadne needed moment so she could recover from this surprise.

"They're so beautiful," and she touched them gently. They were so soft, and when she gave nose close, the smell drugged her and she closed eyes.

"You know, those colors are important," he said and she raised her gaze.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's you." She looked at him quizzically. He recognized her expression and therefore pointed to a red rose.

"Red is your love for life. Yellow is your pleasure from what you're doing. White represents your angelic beauty. Orange is the inexhaustible energy and pink is imagination, which I think is extraordinary." Ariadne listened to his every word and couldn't believe her ears. From when he became such a romantic guy? It was obvious she didn't know him. Not this behavior. Suddenly, she started to laugh.

"What?" His expression was confused.

"Eames would have laughed."

"You're unbelievable. I was thinking about it all the way here and this is your reply?"

In his voice was heard irony, bit of disappointment and anger. Ariadne stopped laughing and tried to repair her mistake. She grabbed his face and pulled him on her lips. This time, her mouth opened immediately, and Arthur accepted her request with pleasure. He grabbed her by the waist even with bouquet of flowers, he nearly dropped it to the ground. Long kissing and when she pulled away from him a little and looked at him, his eyes were still closed. He opened them up after a while.

"That was the reaction I was expecting." Ariadne smiled, and then she thought of something.

"Find a big jar, put it in there, give it on the table and then sit on the couch. I'll bring you something," and he first saw her impish smile.

That was a lot of commands. She was jumping away into the bedroom. What could it be? Anyway, Arthur did what she had said. He opened the first cupboard, but there were plates, bowls and other tableware. He still couldn't remember the arrangement. As he then found out, jars were in next cupboard. One big caught his attention. He put bouquet on the kitchen counter, took the jar and filled it with cold water. He then gave the bouquet in it and smiled. Perfect. He went with it to the table. When the flowers were on the table, he sat down on the couch. It was amazing how colorful roses lit up the whole room. The door opened and she appeared with box of chocolates in hand. She jumped toward him, sat beside him and put it on the table.

"Taste it," she told him and took one candy into hand. She fed him again. Candy slowly melted on his tongue and he then felt hazelnut. He gently bit and swallowed it.

"Sweet...,"

"And?"

"And delicious."

She smiled and took one into her mouth, but half of the candy was sticking out. He looked at it and understood. He approached to her and his mouth grabbed the other half of the chocolate. Their eyes were open, but then Arthur decided to bite the piece which he had in mouth. He had his half, and Ariadne started to bite hers. They were looking at each other all the time, but suddenly Arthur took her in arms and leaned against the couch. His back ached a little, but he survived it. Ariadne laughed and was now in his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to try something," he said softly.

He started kissing her, because ordinary kiss wasn't enough. It was true that he didn't have enough of her wonderful lips. He could kissing her forever. Her left hand grabbed him around the neck and right hand was on his face. Ariadne couldn't believe how easy it was now. It took several days before they kissed and suddenly their lips couldn't be separated. However, both liked it. When they pulled away from one another, he spoke.

"Your lips and chocolate are an amazing combination." Ariadne bit her lower lip and smiled at the same time.

"I think the same thing," she said passionately.

He smiled gently and put strand of hair behind her ear. His hand then moved on her face. He remembered the white rose which symbolized her angelic beauty, but he realized that she was more than angel.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly and his thumb was stroking her cheek.

This time Ariadne looked down. She didn't know what to say, but honestly there was something else. She wanted to know his answer. It was an important question, and she believed in good ending.

"Will you stay here with me?" She said quietly and looked at him. "I know my apartment is small, but you live here several days and I thought that..." She stopped her speech.

Even when she was on 99% sure he'll say yes, 1% meant no. It could be the greatest stupidity in the world, for example small amount of windows in the apartment. Her fear was maybe a little exaggerated, but she could calm down only after his response. He recognized her expression of nerves, so he smiled at her.

"Of course I will. If you don't plan to throw me out." She started to laugh.

"I would never do that."

"I am just checking it," he added. Ariadne smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad," she replied honestly.

"Me too." Their eyes couldn't tear apart, invisible force was among them.

Paris. Afternoon. Man and woman. Their bodies close to each other, in an embrace. Their hearts weren't beating for one person, but for each other. Even though their souls were separate, they connected in one unit. The evening was still far away, but it was important day for Arthur and Ariadne. It was the best day of the week, of the month and of the year. Actually it wasn't also enough. It was the best day ever. Their lives came together and became one.

* * *

**Finally they kissed :) I couldn't resist and I think that the time came. So romantic chapter, I am very proud of it and I adored to write it. ****I hope you love this chapter as much as me :)**

**Next chapter:**** The End... Or not? :)**


	8. The New Friend

**a****meluz****:** I am glad you liked it. Actually I was scared with writing this story. A) grammar and B) this story won't get any review, but now and also thanks to you, I have bigger trust in myself than at the beginning. Well... every story has an end, but maybe my note at the end of this chapter will make you happy... I hope :). You're welcome but I want also to THANK YOU for your continuing support :) **AnnikavanLogen:** YEAH, I done it. I know that you were waiting so long (me too), and it was about time to end the torture :) You are not the only one, who wants this Arthur :) Everything was important. The kiss, her fear of dream, totem, but please don't destroy me. I want to finish this story :). You're welcome and thanks for your review ;)

Many thanks to** nightowl17** for adding me to your favorite authors list and for following this story. Thanks also **Maximum-Overdrive**, that you like my story and for following. My heart almost exploded with happiness because of you guys :)

I can't believe that this is chapter 8, but thanks to all of you. I know that everybody doesn't write review, but it doesn't matter. I know you are reading this story and I am very grateful for it. I must be really annoying with this, right? But I think that word 'thanks' won't kill.

* * *

**The New Friend**

Day D. That exactly meant Monday for Ariadne. Removing the bandage off her foot was getting closer every second. The week passed quickly (especially with Arthur), but it was time to become independent again. It was afternoon and she sat in the passenger seat. Arthur focused on road. Today's traffic was really horrible. He knew that she would do anything just to get rid of the bandage. She would jump, would crawl and everything possible. This was the easiest way to get her there.

"This will take forever," said Ariadne annoyed. Ten minutes and they still didn't move from the spot. Arthur smiled for himself.

"We will be there soon", and as if his words were magic, cars in front of them started to move.

She sighed. "I know that I'm horrible. I just want to walk again."

"It won't be so quickly Ari." She looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He glanced at her only briefly, and then his eyes focused back on the traffic.

"You didn't use your foot all week, so the muscles will be flabby. I had the same thing with my arm. It also took me awhile before I started to have fully control. I can't tell you how much they will be weak, and how long it will take them recover, but I want you to be calm when your foot won't listen." Ariadne was still looking at him and thinking. His words were experience and week could have consequences for her mobility. But even this didn't deter her.

"I'll handle it." She had a lot of confidence.

Again a smile and again for himself. "We'll see," and the building of the hospital appeared.

Fortunately, parking lot wasn't full and he immediately found a place for the car. He turned off the engine and got out of the car. Ariadne had one shoe in her hand, the other one was on a healthy foot. She hoped that today will leave hospital on foot and wanted to prepare for it. Because it had rained (and she thought that soon starts again), she had taken red sneakers. They were perfect to her black jeans and a red-black striped shirt with long sleeves. Arthur was still in his blue suit, white shirt and blue tie. When he had arrived home from work, Ariadne had been already dressed, ready and in hurry. Go to the doctor and let this thing take down, her only wish. She realized that hadn't given him a kiss. She had to quickly fix it. He opened the door and she got out. He closed it and wanted to lock up, but she stopped his hand. Her left hand was holding it, and he found her eyes.

"I forgot something."

It was slow and short kiss, but passionate and full of tenderness. Arthur smiled slightly and so did she. Their moods were better, but they had delay. It was only ten minutes, but doctor could have bad day. Therefore, he locked the car and picked her up.

"How's your back?" She was watching him closely, looking for any signs of discomfort or pain on his face. However, he looked at her and gave her a slight smile.

"It's fine," and he headed to the door. Ariadne was glad he was healthy again. She wanted this state also.

"You know, I will miss this," she told him, holding around his neck. He couldn't look at her, but smiled. The hospital wasn't far away and he was walking with her at a brisk pace.

"It isn't the last time," he reassured her. Together they arrived at the door and it opened itself. In the hospital, there weren't many people but again both were at the center of attention. However, both of them didn't care.

"I know, but it's a nice feeling to be in your arms." After a while they were in corridor, in which they had been a week ago, but this time they were walking in the opposite direction. The consulting room was already in sight.

He looked at her. "Night isn't enough?"

Ariadne loved his presence, and every moment in his arms was a blessing. Sleeping in bed with him was pleasant, to fall asleep and wake up, but her senses didn't work so much overnight. Her body rested and therefore it was more important to feel his hands during the day.

"No," she smiled. Both arrived to the door and Dr. Schuler was probably inside already. Ariadne knocked.

"Come in," voice from inside. She opened it and they walked into the consulting room. The doctor turned away from the X-ray images on which her foot was in a state a week ago.

"It's you," said the doctor and pointed on the bed on which she had to sit down. Both greeted him and Arthur added something more.

"We apologize for being late, but traffic is awful today." The doctor just smiled.

"It's okay. You aren't the first one who came late." Arthur smiled and was glad that this situation was solved. She put shoe on the ground. Now it was ready on her foot.

"Ariadne please give foot on the bed," said doctor kindly.

She did so. Finally her torture was coming to an end. The clips were removed from the bandage. Doctor put them on the bed and then began. Arthur was looking at it all with hands in pockets. He was curious to see how her foot will look like after seven days. She was impatient and looked forward that will be free again. Every moment layer dwindled, and she felt that pressure on her foot receded. And suddenly it was gone. It was nice to feel the fresh air and see foot in full glory. Although it was slightly red and imprint of bandage was obvious, Ariadne couldn't resist and wanted to try it. Nevertheless, it happened, what Arthur had predicted. Her foot didn't move. Not even an inch. She tried it again, but no response. Arthur recognized her terrified expression. She looked at him for encouragement and support. The doctor was examining her foot.

"It doesn't react, right?" It was evident that the doctor read her thoughts, even though it was possible that he had noticed her concern.

"No." Uncertainty was in Ariadne's voice. He gently started to investigate her foot. His fingers touched her instep. She saw nothing special and important in that, but everything was clear to doctor.

"There is no need to have any worries. Ligaments are connected well and the swelling is gone. Now you can start slightly exercise with it, and soon it will get better," and he smiled at her. Arthur smiled also, it was good news, but Ariadne wasn't convinced.

"But I want to try it," she told him. The doctor looked at her and Arthur also.

They both knew that it wasn't possible. Doctor thanks to knowledge, Arthur thanks to experience. But she was stubborn. Arthur walked closer to her and offered her hand. He wanted to help, but she shook head. Not this time. This time she had to manage alone. She stood up slowly and carefully was giving foot on the ground. In her mind, it was happening a lot. Hope, expectation of the future, but also the fear of failure. Ariadne believed, but perhaps it wasn't enough. Her tip touched the floor. No pain, good start. However, when she tried to lay foot on the ground, Ariadne felt it. They weren't the ligaments as last time, but her muscles were stiff. A lot more than she had imagined. Arthur saw the disappointment in her face, and knew very well her feelings. He wished he could do something, but at the moment nothing occurred to him. Just suffer with her. She sat back on the bed.

"What now?" She looked at the doctor.

"I recommend you practice with the foot at least twice a day for half an hour. Simple stretching, first tentative steps, but no straining. If you will want to rush things, ligaments will be damaged." Wait, what?

"I thought that the healing process is already over," she said, surprised. It was obvious, that it looked for a longer rest.

"That in no way Ariadne. Although ligaments are paved, they are not completely healed. When the foot will be overloaded, the pain may return again or ligaments will never fully healed. You can also limp." That was really encouraging. When she looked at her shoe, which was lying on the ground below, she realized that it was useless. Her injured foot needed more time to heal.

"I will look after her," Arthur reassured him.

Both officially had been living together, and so it was no problem. Ariadne looked at him. Their eyes met and they both smiled. He loved to take care of her and she could be more in his arms. Eventually it wasn't the bad news. The doctor nodded and went to his desk.

"Okay. I think that another check won't be necessary. But if you will feel any deterioration or if there will be any complications, visit me. It also happened to me, that people underestimated things and because of their decision, consequences were worse," and the doctor sat down in a chair.

Arthur nodded and bent down for her shoe. Today it wasn't needed and actually a few more days won't be used. He gave it to her and then took her into his arms. Ariadne grabbed him tightly and smiled. Doctor was watching. Questions weren't and both said goodbye. When she closed the door behind them, Arthur decided to go to the car.

"So are you happy?" He asked her with interest, because he wanted to know how she felt.

"Yes and no. It's good that it's better, but I was looking forward that today I will leave on foot." That's what he thought, but how she had learned, couldn't rush anything. It wouldn't be best for her. But Arthur wanted to point out on another thing.

"But you are in my arms again. Is it also bad?" His voice was in cheerful tone which she liked so much. She looked at him with relaxed expression, but that didn't last long.

"Wait," she said softly, her voice rising. He stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

Perhaps there was an issue about which he didn't know. Their gazes met. It was probably something serious. Ariadne was looking at him and he waited what she had in mind. However, she didn't want to say anything to him. Instead, her right hand pulled his face and she started to kissing him. Arthur didn't expect this. Her lips were greedy and passionate, and he almost lost ground. His hands were busy enough to carry her body and he had to use all the muscles so that he was able to stand. But when he recovered from the initial shock, he pulled her even closer. He deepened the kiss and she didn't protest. It was obvious that Ariadne wasn't interested in surroundings. And even he didn't. People were staring more than before, but they didn't care. The only disadvantage right now (actually, as always) was small volume of their lungs, which ended it again. However, their faces were very close, their eyes were staring into each other's heart.

"I always wanted to do it," Ariadne said quietly, and he smiled.

"You surprised me," he said with quiet voice also.

She gave him a quick kiss as a conclusion. At this moment, it was quite a task to keep walking. Her lips transferred him to another world and they caused feelings and emotions in him, which he never knew. She experienced the same and in greater extent. It took time until he was able to re-activate body, but he finally did it, and they soon went out of the hospital.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Ariadne premonition came true. On the way home it started to rain. However, it wasn't warm, summer rain, but literally dam with water burst and the currents now were falling to the ground in the form of drops. Wipers on car didn't work properly and therefore Arthur was driving slowly. Both believed that when they come home, rain will stop. But it didn't happen. When he parked the car and turned off the engine, both stayed inside. They looked at each other and their faces were saying the same thing. It was reasonable to wait in the car until it will be over. They had been sitting inside for almost 5 minutes, but the water still was falling all around them. Both were glad that they were dry. However Ariadne suddenly noticed something. Her view was difficult because of raindrops on glass, but then she finally found out what it was. At that moment, her heart started to tear into little pieces.

"Oh my god. Arthur, look," and she put her left index finger on the window.

Her face was full of remorse and he tried to see where she was pointing. Then he saw it too. Near a wall, drenched, golden Labrador Retriever was crouching. Water was dripping from him, and the poor thing was shivering. His brown eyes were pleading for help, but no one was around. Only God knew how long he was out there in this terrible weather. Arthur understood her concerns and didn't hesitate. Without a word, he jumped out of the car and was running to him. It didn't matter if his hair or clothes will be wet. The important thing was to save him. Or her? Ariadne was watching him and wanted to also leave the car. She wanted to help him, but had to stay inside. Stupid foot.

She could only watch as Arthur came to the dog, who looked at him with desperate eyes. He (she) was afraid, so the dog slowly lay down on the ground. It looked as if he (she) was expecting punishment. Ariadne wanted to start crying over that scene. Maybe his (her) memories were full of cruelty and violence. However, she knew that Arthur wasn't like that. Dog could only expect help from him, but didn't know it. Eventually, he managed to take the dog in his arms and Arthur began to run back to the car. Rain didn't help him with the whole rescue action, but even so, after a while they appeared beside her. Arthur closed the door and water was dripping from him also. Suddenly, three were inside. Their visitor shivered with cold and because didn't know what was happening, was scared. Ariadne wanted to pat the poor creature on the head. The dog was watching her closely, but eventually accepted her hand. Arthur knew that she had the magic power and her hand did miracles also. And her eyes, which were looking at him (yes, Arthur found it out), were full of love which he needed. Arthur smiled gently, because he saw that he liked it.

"We have to take him to the vet," said Ariadne and looked at Arthur. It was a wise decision and he agreed, but couldn't drive with dog on lap. She was still stroking him, and he began to calm down, but coldness passed his body again. Arthur felt shiver.

"Can you take him?" She didn't say anything and just nodded.

When they moved him together on her lap, all three were drenched. But that was the least of their problems. Ariadne stroked him with both hands (head and body) and her hands were wet. Then she felt shiver. Arthur took off his jacket and he put it on the dog. At least he could be a bit in warm. Then he started the engine, and looked at him. His eyes were closed and she noticed it also. They both looked at each other, her face was full of concerns and fear was in his eyes. The same idea appeared in their heads. It was already too late?

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Arthur found out where the nearest veterinarian was, but thirty minute trip could be too much for the dog. However, it was the best thing they could do for him. Many things fought against them today. Traffic was much worse (as Arthur thought), and the rain didn't stop, on the contrary, strengthened (Ariadne thought it). Nevertheless, Arthur did his best. Thirty seven minutes, but even so, they both knew that didn't win the battle. He parked and not too close to the vet, but it was the nearest free parking space. Another trouble for them. He then turned off the engine and gently took the dog back on his lap. Jacket was still on him and doggish eyes were looking around, because he was very confused.

"Wait here," he told her quickly.

"No, I want to go with you." Arthur expected this answer. He looked at her and sighed.

"Ari I can not carry both of you at the same time. It's raining a lot and I'll be glad, that I'll take him."

That meant that he won't come back for her? Why? She wanted to be close to the dog, but circumstances couldn't allow it. Arthur knew that time was running fast and none of them could afford delay. Too much was in risk. Ariadne looked at him again and stroked his head. Maybe it was the last time. Dog closed eyes again. He really liked her touch but maybe he was drifting away. Her unwillingness to stay in the car was bigger, but her state was the answer to all questions.

"OK... Go."

Arthur knew that these words were hard to say, but she had to believe in him. He opened the door and the sound of rain immediately intensified. Arthur took the dog in his arms (jacket on him, so Arthur was just in shirt), carefully got out of the car and closed the door with foot. Ariadne was watching how he was walking at a fast pace and after a while both arrived at the building where they disappeared in the doorway. Ariadne sighed. Stupid foot. But the worst part started. Waiting. It was an activity which she hated. It was an activity which didn't give anything, only uncertainty. The first minute passed. Another minute passed. Rain continued and drops was still trickling on glass. Then when she glanced at the digital clock which was in the car, her eyes opened wide. Arthur and the dog had been gone for thirty minutes. Fear appeared in her body, but she had to continue to sit quietly in the car. Also her head started to fill up with thoughts and those were thoughts which had a bad effect on her.

'They arrived late, he didn't make it. Arthur was afraid to go back to her and tell her the bad news.'

Waiting had no end. However, after ten minutes, the rain stopped. Ariadne quietly thanked, took the keys, got out of the car and locked it. Done, the keys were in her pocket, and now a challenge. The only way to get there, jumping on one leg. Normally she would have run, but this option had to be ruled out. It was obvious that it won't be easy, but desire to see him was bigger. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Her journey began. First meters were okay, she was jumping cautiously to keep from falling. But vet's building was far away, and she got a cramp in calf. First break. She was breathing rapidly, lungs were trying to restore the supply of oxygen in the body. Heart was beating like crazy and she felt even a slight sweat on forehead. When she turned around, smiled. The car was pretty far away, but she wasn't in the building. Forces were back and she started again to jump. Building was approaching with each jump, and finally she appeared at the door.

"I need to find Arthur," she said to herself breathlessly.

Her heart didn't want to stop, and she felt even more sweat. Nonetheless, she opened the door and stepped inside. Fortunately it shut itself and so she could continue down the hallway. Before long and she came into the waiting room. Everywhere were pictures of various animals, and also there were exposed dog products and food. The nurse was on reception and was speaking into phone. Two women were with their pets in the waiting room. Both looked surprised when they had seen her. Wet T-shirt, which she was wearing, had caught their attention. Then Ariadne saw him as he was sitting in chair. He was here for a long time and was more dry. Even so small puddle of water was beneath him. It was good that the chairs were plastic. Maybe that was the reason why the nurse let him here to sit in this state. He propped his elbows on his legs, his hands were connected and fingers laced. His mouth was touching them. Was he praying? Jacket on lap. He was thoughtful and didn't even notice her. She started to jump to him and because he heard a noise, looked on her. His surprise was evident.

"Ari, what are you doing here?" He looked at her, how she sat next to him.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "Jumping on one leg isn't funny," and she smiled at him. However, he didn't smile.

"You should be in the car," her breath and heart didn't want to calm down.

"Do you know how it was awful to wait? I was afraid it is bad with him. Or worse." Arthur knew that she cared and even he loved the dog also.

"Veterinarian is still doing some tests with him," he replied calmly.

At least some information which stopped her terrifying thoughts. Together, they were waiting another few minutes before the door opened and the vet invited them inside. The consulting room wasn't too big, but everywhere were cabinets with drugs. Ariadne noticed a couple of instruments and Arthur noticed a small bookcase in the corner. A chair, a small table, calendar and computer. But the most important thing was in the middle of the room. There was a small black table and dog was lying on it. The Labrador Retriever was dry and alive. Ariadne jumped to him and Arthur stood right next to her. Her hand was on him again and even he couldn't resist. The dog was glad to see them. It was obvious that he remembered them and began wag his tail. Both smiled and then vet started to talk.

"All tests are okay. It seems that he lost recently. However, no dog collar or chip. Belongs to no one, which is strange," he marveled. "Apparently, someone got rid of him voluntarily."

That sentence was too harsh. He couldn't keep it to himself? How someone could get rid of the live animal? Throw him on the street and leave the fate. Ariadne was finally calm, but angry at the same time. Arthur was also happy, but he would like to talk with the person who had done this. Maybe this person would welcome some punches. However, their joy was bigger. The dog was okay, but in the air was one question.

"What will be with him now?" She asked, and so she beat Arthur. Her eyes looked on the vet and his also.

"There are two possibilities. Dog shelter or you can take him. Nobody misses him," he said sincerely.

He was so adorable and his tail was still wagging. Then he began to lick her hand as a sign of love and gratitude. Ariadne smiled and Arthur looked at her. He very well knew, what she wanted. And the truth was that he wanted it also. Their wishes were same and therefore was nothing in the way to say 'yes'.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Together, they arrived to the apartment. This time she had a blue leash in her hand, and it was tied to a new inhabitant. Ronny didn't have a dog collar, but he listened well. Arthur changed clothes first, because wanted to go to the car. Things for Ronny were there which they had bought at the vet. This task was on him, even though she wanted to help. Stupid foot! Ariadne got dressed when he was gone, and Ronny stayed with her. Although a lot of food was at home after yesterday's shopping, there was nothing that he could eat. Nonetheless he had had a little bit dog cookies earlier in the consulting room. Anyway, Arthur came back to them early. Ronny went to him and was first who greeted him. Arthur couldn't caress him, because he had his hands full. Ariadne smiled and helped him with them.

First, water and granules into bowls. Ronny when he heard the sound, sat down and waited for Ariadne. His tongue was out, he was hungry. Meanwhile, Arthur took out the dog collar from bag, which she had chosen. According to her criteria: nice and adorable. It was leathern and black (brown inside), but mostly she loved the small paws which were around the dog collar. He took it and gave it on his neck. Ronny didn't protest, just his eyesight turned on him. Arthur then patted him on the head. Even though Ronny didn't know them so well, believed them. Ariadne put both bowls on the floor and he literally threw himself at them. She smiled and both was looking at him. Apparently it was delicious. They decided that Ronny will sleep in the living room and so Arthur put red blanket on the floor with which he had slept on the couch. For his bed he will go tomorrow.

It was almost evening and Arthur decided to go out with him. He took him on the leash, gave her a kiss and they went out. She sighed. How romantic walk it could be with two men. Stupid foot! Then she remembered that she didn't have the opportunity to stretch it. The entire afternoon they had been at the vet with him and had come home a little while ago. Ariadne then sat on the couch. She knew that had to be careful, only bending the foot hurt. But she was tempted, and so she tried again with muscles. But they still didn't want to listen. So she moved on Plan B. She gently caught foot with both hands, and slowly she started to bend it. The pain was mild and she could stand it. Then, she started to circle with that. Small, almost invisible circles. Again, only mild pain. After a few minutes, she was able to flex foot more than before without much discomfort. And when she tried muscles, her foot slightly moved. Improvement made her very happy and a smile appeared on her face. Her exercise ended the arrival of Arthur and Ronny.

She raised her head and looked at them. Ronny ran to her even with the leash and greeted her. Arthur locked the door, took off shoes and went to her also. She then noticed that he was holding a bag. Dinner. She had completely forgotten. Instead of that, she had dealt with foot, but as always, Arthur had thought of everything. He put the bag on the table and unclipped Ronny from the leash which he put beside the bag with food. Ronny started to eat again and they started their meal. Burrito with beef, fries, rice and cheese sauce. Something big after tense day. Both were sitting quietly. When Ronny ate whole bowl, was looking for a place where could lie down. He therefore found red blanket which was prepared for him. He lay down on it and Arthur and Ariadne looked at him.

"He must be very tired," she said, and was watching him. Arthur nodded.

His eyes were closed, but his head was still in the air. The dinner was forgotten for a while and both were watching how his head was slowly falling to the ground. Sleep was more powerful than him. Then he put the head on the ground and exhaled.

They didn't know how long he had been homeless, but now he was with them, and they felt it was the right decision.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Ariadne was sitting on bed and was exercising with foot again. She was already in her satin top and shorts and Arthur was taking a shower in the bathroom. Ronny was sleeping and they didn't want to disturb him. Although it was only nine o'clock, she was tired. Ariadne thought that it was after today's jumping performance, but hard to say. Maybe even stress had played a role. It was true that a day like this none of them had expected. However, life was always full of surprises. This day only confirmed it. Arthur then appeared in the bedroom and noticed her.

"Is it better?" and he sat down beside her. She looked at him.

"Yes. A little bit, but I still can't bend it or stand," she said a little sadly. Her eyes focused again on foot. However, at this moment he had an idea. It was actually her idea, which she had done a few days ago, but he was able to repay her kindness.

"So lie down and I'll make you a massage." She looked at him in surprise.

"You cured my back, I'll heal your foot," he told her in the eyes.

It didn't take long with persuasion. Ariadne smiled and lay down on the bed. Her foot appeared in his lap. He took it carefully in his hands and began to massage it. She felt a gentle, circular motion on the sides of the ankle. Pain wasn't there, but no word came out from her mouth. Even the ankle deserved tenderness. He didn't push too much and it seemed as if her foot was brittle gemstone which he didn't want to destroy.

"Your foot is so small," he said with a smile.

She smiled also and liked his attention. Arthur then moved on her instep. Here it was important. His fingers started slowly and gently ride up and down. He didn't bend her foot, because he had seen consequences. Both were silent. She was enjoying it and was staring at him. He was concentrating, because didn't want to leave out any millimeter of the instep. Ariadne felt that the tension in her foot started to disappear. She didn't know how long he had been doing it, but even so, his touch had healing powers. Actually, his hands were amazing. Strong and gentle. She wished he could touch her also on other places... His fingers then stopped and moved on her toes. His hand took her big toe and he gently stretched it. He did this with all her toes. Ariadne knew that he will soon be ending and that is why she was enjoying last moments even more. To her surprise, he then took foot, and gently kissed the instep. Ariadne chuckled, didn't expect such an end.

"Thank you," she said in a gentle voice.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Ariadne then lifted herself from the bed and sat next to him again. It was strange that all of a sudden her tiredness was gone, but she didn't mind. Her lips missed his, and so she started to kissing him. Arthur grabbed her by the waist with both hands and tried to be closer. Her hands were on his shoulders. Both again disappeared from this world and moved into another dimension. But this time she ended the kissing earlier than usual. When she pulled away from him, he looked her in the eyes. He recognized her expression. Something bothered her. And it was true that they were kissing until couldn't breathe. But now it was different.

"What's happening?" He asked quietly. Ariadne looked at him and said nothing. Her soul was heavy because she had something important in it. And there wasn't another way to overcome it. Only her courage could free her.

"I remembered why the totem was on top of the wardrobe."

Arthur realized from her voice that this wasn't an ordinary thing. Apparently there was a reason which escaped him. However, nothing appeared in his mind. But how he could tell, it was something serious.

"I was addicted to it. After job... after inception...," she lowered her eyes down "...after limbo." The word almost stopped his heart. He nearly lost consciousness, his eyes wide open. After limbo? She was in limbo? When? How? WHY?

"You... you were in...," he didn't dare to say the word out loud. It scared him so much. He knew what had happened with Mal, when she had been in limbo with Cobb. The thought was haunting him. And now he learned that the person, who he loved, had been there also. Ariadne nodded in agreement.

"Mal killed Fischer... so I and Cobb went down after him... to limbo." Arthur knew it wasn't easy to say this. Her pauses were the proof. However, it was obvious that she wanted to continue. She wanted to tell him everything, but didn't have the courage to look into his eyes.

"We found him... Mal was holding him... but when Cobb refused to stay with her, she stabbed him. Then I shot her."

He couldn't believe his ears. It all had happened down there? However, he said nothing. His mouth didn't move, because he didn't want to. If he said something, he never would know. She had given him the time on his words, and now it was his turn.

"I kicked Fischer off the terrace, and he fell down. As a result he got back. I jumped behind him." Arthur was still holding her, didn't let go her for a minute. He knew that those memories were very vivid and be close to her was the best and only solution.

"When I woke up in reality, all of a sudden it seemed different. People, the weather, everything. For this reason totem was with me everywhere. At school, or in bed. I slept with it. Every night it was in my hand and in the morning it was the first thing about which I was interested. But after a month I realized that I can't live like this." A good sign was that her words were more together. It was easier for her to confide with it.

"So I assured that this world is real and then I put it up there. Totally forgotten place. The first week was the worst without it, but it began to improve. I was forgetting everything. Dream, limbo, what happened there, but every time, one person reminded it to me."

Arthur didn't need to hear more. It started to make sense why she had waited to nudge into her totem yesterday. It had been hard for her to see it again. Thoughts, related to it, had tormented her again. That is why he had become totem for her. Her life depended on him and his love. She raised eyes and he saw that they were filled with tears.

"I tried to forget you, but I couldn't," she started to speak again, and one tear ran down her cheek. He put hands immediately on her face and started to stroke it with thumbs. However, her sentence stabbed him deep into the heart. Into the most sensitive place.

"Why?" The first word which he said after a long time. Ariadne sniffed.

"You lived a life into which I didn't belong. I wasn't the perfect woman for you. You deserved someone better. It was a tough decision and acceptance even harder."

He suddenly couldn't manage to wipe the tears which were streaming down one after another. Arthur couldn't watch it any longer. He had to do something, but mostly he wanted. His heart started to whisper again. Nonetheless she spoke first.

"Are you mad?" Ariadne sniffed again. Now it was time for his words.

"No. Because of what? That you did what was best according to your judgment? That you wanted to forget me?" He said softly. Ariadne just nodded and was watching steadily his eyes.

"Of course it's not nice to hear it. But it is past Ari. I can't change it, even if I tried. I don't want to be angry at Cobb because his problems brought you there. He is happy with children. I don't want to be angry at myself because I wasn't here when you needed me most. I'm with you now. And I am not mad at you what you did. You told me the truth." Tears began to disappear from her eyes, but his heart wanted to say one more important thing.

"You are everything to me Ari. You were and always will be."

His words erased all the bad things from her mind. Her soul was cleansed. How could she live without him? It was impossible now. And she never wanted to experience it again. She put hands on his face. She had only one thought in head which he needed... actually he had to hear it.

"I love you so much." Arthur smiled gently. How was it possible that she was thinking of the same thing as he?

"I love you more." She smiled also. It was after long time.

"I would be arguing about it," she said quietly. She couldn't speak more loudly, because then his heart wouldn't hear it.

"I would win at any time," and he started to kissing her.

Their lips were more loving than ever before. They had so much love in themselves. Yes, lips could talk. They could say the most beautiful and sweetest words, but this act said it all.

* * *

**I don't know if you noticed it in chapter, but... THIS STORY DOESN'T END :) I hope that you are as happy as me, but you can be also mad at me. Whatever you want :) Nonetheless, this story needs a few extra chapters, because some things aren't resolved... :) **

**Next chapter:**** Something horrible will happen... **


	9. The Hero

**Guest****: **I love dogs so it had to happen. Well thanks. I am jealous now because you have a Labrador and I don't. Good news for me, but you will probably hate me because of this chapter. *Sigh*... I hope that I will survive the night :) And by the way, thanks for your review :D **Guest (ameluz? :): **Hi :) That is so sweet from you. More chapters, more emotions. A little? You practically wrote the previous chapters with me. THANK YOU SO MUCH :) I have to say that Ronny isn't a puppy. This is very important information, because then this chapter wouldn't make any sense. That's why vet was so confused. Adult dog on street with no dog collar or chip. They are romantic everywhere, but the visit was very sweet and also I want to experience that kiss :) Limbo had effect on Cobb, so it was reasonable for me that Ariadne had also problem with it. Sadly yes... be prepared. Thanks for review :)** AnnikavanLogen: **Two reviews for one chapter? :) I don't know but I bet that fanfiction was crazy again. Anyway, two things. A) I am glad that you love this story. It means so much to me and B) ENJOY :)

Thanks to **Sherlucky **for following this story :)

And I have to say it again. THANKS to you all, because you are also the reason why the next chapter is here. It is really good and so enough with the talk. :)

* * *

**The Hero**

Arthur was in his office and was giving the last things into his black briefcase. It was a little after two o'clock in the afternoon and it was time to go home. It was amazing to know that someone was waiting for him. He always wished this. Work didn't bother him, he loved it, but to be with Ariadne was the most marvelous thing in his life. He thought of her again today (like every day). What she was doing all morning? He was thinking of her eyes, her smile, and especially on her lips. It had been hard to say goodbye in the morning. Her kissing hadn't wanted to let him go, or rather he hadn't wanted to leave. If she hadn't pushed him out from the door, Arthur wouldn't have come to work at all. It was so easy to succumb to her charms. Suddenly, Arthur gently touched his lips. He missed her. Actually, one more pair of brown eyes waited at home also. It was beautiful to see how Ronny was happy in new home with them.

He was so deep in thoughts that didn't even hear the sound of the door. Although the sound was inaudible. Arthur's back was to the door and so he couldn't see that man's head peeked inside. Person was watching him for awhile and then smiled. He was alone in silence. Perfect situation, how to make fun of him. That's why he went into the office and closed the door. He tiptoed slowly approached to Arthur. Like a mouse. When he was close enough, he shouted to the fullest.

"BOO!"

Arthur's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. It started beating so fast he grabbed his chest. His breathing quickened as well. The man behind him began to laugh. Arthur turned and it was immediately clear.

"Eames!"

Arthur knew about his arrival. Ariadne had told him the same day when he had confessed his feelings. However, he didn't expect this kind of arrival. He was still holding his chest and tried to calm his frantic heart. Eames couldn't stop and he almost suffocated with laughter. Arthur's thoughts were lost and so he returned to packing suitcase. This time, his expression was angry. Forger wiped a small tear which had appeared in his eye.

"That was awesome," and his smile was wide.

He was always happy when he could do something cruel. It was literally a sport for Eames. Even the smallest joke was little victory for him. Arthur had realized this a long ago and he always tried to fight in some way. But now he had to invent something great, because was glad that survived this prank.

"Hello Eames." He wasn't looking at him and was still packing briefcase. Eames didn't want to stand behind him and so he came to his table, but not too close to him.

"My darling." What was with him today? His cheerful mood reached a new level? "I am very glad to see you."

"I'm sorry, but I can not say the same thing about you," he said commonly. Eames recovered from laughter and his expression was already normal.

"Oh come on. You're glad I'm here. At least you can say thanks." Arthur looked at him.

He didn't want to admit that Eames was right. After all, it was he who had revealed his secret to Ariadne and things had changed between them. Significantly. Everything would have certainly looked different now. Actually, he had thanked him, he hadn't heard it. However, Arthur said nothing, only smiled. Eames smiled also, because recognized his gesture of gratitude. And that was enough for him.

"And how do you know that I work here?" And his expression changed to the curious.

"Do you think that I am stupid? It was really easy, and moreover, you aren't hiding. Actually, I would have come earlier, but I was with one French woman."

And that was again the old, disgusting Eames, who had full head of women. His stories weren't amusing or interesting (though he thought the opposite). You could say that Eames was obsessed by women and so Arthur had given him a warning. If he tries something on Ariadne, Arthur's arms will be around his neck with deadly pressure. Eames had realized that Arthur hadn't lied so he had taken his threat seriously. Arthur was still packing and because Eames was already bored, started to look around. It didn't take long and one thing on the table caught his attention.

"Hey, you've got shit again," his left index finger pointed at it and he looked at him. Arthur glanced at him also and when he saw the thing, which Eames had in mind, he sighed.

"Eames, it is not shit. It's delicious, chocolate muffin," and he closed briefcase. He tried it again? However, Eames was hungry and wanted the muffin at any cost. He shrugged and was still looking at it.

"To me it looks like shit."

And again he succeeded. Arthur lost his appetite. He was looking forward to it since lunch. However, Eames had come and it was different. He couldn't believe that whenever he used this trick, it worked. Eames turned eyes at him and smiled. Arthur sighed. Eames had lucky that he will be home soon, where will find something else. And maybe it will be even better snack than this. He didn't care what it will be, but mainly he knew that he won't himself. Ariadne appeared in his mind. Arthur took a muffin and threw it at him. Eames was quick and caught it.

"I hate you," and he was leaving.

"Works every time." Forger said to himself. His abilities were the best and they could be used at anything.

Eames removed the paper from the side and took a bite. Tasty as Arthur had said. But then he realized that Arthur was already at the door, and he didn't want to risk be locked out. He had plans on evening. Maybe he wouldn't have done it, but Eames wasn't sure. That is why he was running after him with muffin in hand. Arthur eventually waited on him, and when he left the office, he locked it. Now Eames swallowed morsel.

"Do you have coffee?" Arthur looked at him, but didn't answer and was walking toward the elevator.

"Probably not," Eames said to himself again.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Travel by car was terrible with him. Eames was talking only about one topic. Women. Arthur had to hear all the details, and in the end he was glad that hadn't had a muffin. He never understood that he was enjoying this kind of lifestyle. Roam every night after bars, every night have a different woman, and no permanent home. Arthur couldn't imagine life without Ariadne and was very grateful for her. Could Eames change his life? Be like Arthur? Hard to say. His stories had no end. Perhaps it would be best to bump somewhere with the car. Or... unbuckle his safety belt and throw him out of the moving car.

"...And I asked her too, so blonde and a brunette were in my room and then..."

"Eames," he said, raising his voice. This was too much. His ears couldn't stand it.

"What?" He asked in surprise and looked at him.

"Can you please..."

"Skip straight to the action?" And impish grin appeared on his face. Arthur couldn't look at him, but it didn't matter.

"Shut up?"

"But, darling. These are important things. Maybe that one day you'll need it." Arthur smiled. This time, Eames was wrong.

"I don't think so."

He couldn't replace her. The woman of his dreams, love of his life. It was strange, but he eventually did it. There was silence. Apparently forger had no argument. The journey was immediately a little nicer. Eames was looking out the window, but his thoughts were back in room with two women. Pity that he didn't want to hear such a wonderful story. Car with them was already close to his home, but when Arthur turned right, the sight scared him.

"What the hell?" Eames noticed it also, and his senses alert.

Firefighters and police were everywhere on the street and Arthur thanks to them couldn't get closer. But after a while he saw the worst of it. Smoke, which was in the third floor. He recognized the window. It was window in the living room with two orange, leather couches. He lived in this apartment with...

"Ariadne," he said quietly. Ronny. What on earth happened?

Arthur's body started to panic. The car stopped, he unbuckled his safety belt and jumped out of the car. Eames followed him. The car remained open, but it didn't matter. Both were running toward his home. Or it wasn't his home? After a while they arrived to the police tape which marked the crime scene. Arthur's fear increased, and therefore he passed under it. Eames didn't see it as a good idea and indeed. One policeman noticed him and was walking toward him. Arthur was looking around. He was searching for her and Ronny. Maybe, he will appear and will show the way to her. But nothing. Firefighters, police officers, and a few curious people from the neighborhood, but she was nowhere. A policeman came to him.

"I'm sorry, but you can not be here," he told him with kind voice, but Arthur couldn't return. Eames was near.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend."

Arthur looked at him with desperate eyes. That was actually the only thought that occupied his mind. Where was she? Was she alright? Ariadne filled up his head completely. However, Eames noticed that this sentence was interesting for policeman.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes. Ariadne Bourgeois. Brown hair and eyes. She has injured right foot and can't walk. Dog should be with her. Golden Labrador retriever, Ronny."

Arthur said it all at lightning speed. It was the best and fastest description which he could give him. Eames noticed that Arthur wasn't far away from crying. The worst thoughts and scenarios were in Arthur's head. He had to immediately see her and make sure that she was alive. Life couldn't be so cruel to him, not now when he was with her. Or could be? The policeman looked at Eames and then back at him.

"Follow me please," he turned around and started to go straight.

Arthur didn't wait and went after him. Eames didn't want to be left behind and therefore also passed under the tape. However, he had to quicken the pace so that was able to catch up both. All three were walking among police cars and rescue vehicles and on the ground was water which had leaked from the hoses. Arthur was looking around again and Eames joined him. They were searching the same person. After a while they saw an ambulance. Back door was open and person was sitting on the edge of a car. Arthur recognized her immediately. She had black cheeks from the smoke. On her right forearm was a bandage with blood, and her right hand was holding oxygen mask on face. Ronny was sitting beside her, his head was resting on her left thigh, and she was stroking his head. She was looking at him and was barefoot in the same clothes in which he had seen her in the morning. Blue pants with a gray T-shirt on which was a big black heart, but also the blood.

"ARIADNE!" and Arthur started to run to her.

He wanted her as soon as possible in arms. Ariadne and Ronny heard him and both looked up. Arthur outran policeman, whom he nearly knocked down to the ground. He was closer with every step. She immediately took off her mask and stood up. Before long and their bodies met. Arthur was holding her tightly around the waist, and she was holding him even tighter around his neck. Finally, his mind was calm because she was alive. Her eyes filled with lucky tears, because little was missing and she would never seen him again. Embrace in silence, because they were grateful for this meeting. Arthur then gave her a kiss on the neck. The policeman went into another direction and Eames after a while came to them. Ronny greeted him with wagging tail and Eames patted him on the head with a smile. When Arthur pulled away from her, looked to her teary eyes.

"What happened?"

"He was here," she said quietly and horrified. Name of the man appeared in his mind.

"Daniel?" Ariadne nodded several times.

"That bastard."

Although he said it quietly, she heard it. Eames was watching them and smiled. Even though the situation was tense and stressful, he was happy of them. It was the first time when he saw them as a couple and had to admit they were adorable. Perfect for each other. What? Why he had romantic and sweet thoughts in head? Arthur sat with her on the edge of the ambulance. She was in really bad shape. Ronny came to them and sat down. As a dog felt their moods and frame of mind and wanted to be here for them. Arthur grabbed her shoulder while his hand found hers. He was as close as it was possible, and she felt that the fear was fading away. But then he kissed her. It was an extraordinary passionate kiss of gratitude and happiness. His love was the best cure for all the troubles in the world and because they didn't want to break the contact, their foreheads touched.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said quietly. Those words belonged only to him, and moreover she didn't realize the presence of Eames. However, he didn't mind. He knew that Arthur was more important for her.

"Tell me what happened," he said also in quiet tone, but inside his body was the biggest concentration of anger, rage and fury. Ariadne sniffed.

"I don't remember too much, but..."

_In the morning she was stretching her foot with another success and improvement. Although she wasn't still able to walk, the muscles responded better and bending the foot was almost painless. Ariadne was glad for quickly healing. It was probably also Arthur's merit and especially yesterday's massage, which had been wonderful. Then she was drawing their new pet, but it also didn't last long. Eventually his portrait was added to Arthur's, which was in her bag. Now was awhile after lunch. Ariadne was on the floor and was teaching Ronny to sit down. She marveled how Ronny was skilled, he did the trick everytime. He got tidbit and caress for obeying her every command. Thanks to this, his motivation was still very high. She was happy, not only because of him, but it was very enjoyable. As a little girl she had wanted a dog, but her parents always had found a reason for 'no'. But now Ariadne was an adult and could do her own decisions. 'Ronny' was the name which she had invented when she was six years old, and moreover, it was perfect for him._

_"Good boy," and he got another reward._

_She could do that with him all day. Her face was happy, her smile wide, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Ariadne looked back and stood up. She started to jump to the door (Ronny went with her), and when she arrived to it, looked through the peephole. Daniel. Dark blue T-shirt, and a short denim black pants (probably black shoes, but she didn't see them too well). Ariadne moved away from the peephole and started thinking. She last had seen him a few days ago. His last look to her eyes hadn't been pleasant. It had been just after lost fight with Arthur. Now he was in her life again, and was standing outside the door. She didn't know what to do. Open the door or remain silent until his leaving? He knocked again and interrupted her thoughts. However, he had to have a good reason to come, it had to be something important. Eventually, she decided to give him another chance, and therefore she opened the door. Ronny patiently was waiting behind her._

_"Hi Ariadne," and he smiled._

_"Hello Daniel," she replied, but didn't smile. "What do you want?"_

_"Can I come in? I want to talk to you," he told her sincerely in the eyes._

_Ariadne nodded and started to jump away from the door to indicate that he could go inside. Ronny went with her, apparently was expecting another tidbit. Daniel came into her apartment and closed the door. Then he saw two things which surprised him. Roses on the table and a dog. The roses were definitely from him. As an additional gift for her. They were wonderful, and another huge knife of jealousy stabbed him into the heart. Another reason to do it... And the dog? What this creature was doing here? That wasn't part of his plan... Ariadne sat on the couch and Ronny was near her. Daniel after a moment sat beside her. How he was happy to be back in her presence. He missed her. For days he had thought of her, but to sit with dog in one room wasn't so good. Daniel couldn't pat him. Perhaps because dog was sitting near her, but rather, he didn't want to. Daniel felt that the dog will make troubles. Both were silent. He was looking at her, but she was stroking the dog. Although Arthur wasn't here, at least someone helped her stay calm._

_"I see that the bandage is gone," and he pointed to her foot. _

_She looked at it also, but the truth was that she was more nervous. She knew what he was capable of and it would be best if he started talking about a topic for which he came. And since Daniel didn't want to beat around the bush (or maybe he heard her thoughts), began to speak._

_"Ariadne, I'm really sorry."_

_Following this sentence, she turned her eyesight to him. He was happy inside because again saw her beautiful chocolate eyes which he so adored. But those were suspicious, and he decided to continue his apology (or more accurately, his plan)._

_"I'm sorry for how I behaved to you... and to Arthur." These words were difficult for him to say, but the worst part was behind him. "I acted like a jealous idiot and I will be happy if you will forgive me. I want to be good friend from school as before."_

_These words pleased her. Daniel was finally able to get over her refusal and was able to accept Arthur. Even though he didn't know about her relationship with him, but she could fix that. Ariadne was glad that their friendship will one day return to its previous condition. It can take awhile before it recovers completely, but she believed. Not just in herself, but especially in him. She smiled and he smiled back. Suddenly Ariadne gently hugged him. She was happy and he was enjoying every second of her embrace, because he knew that in a moment it will be different... Then Ariadne pulled away from him._

_"I'll get you some water and we will talk, okay?"_

_She wanted to discuss with him everything. Her foot, Ronny and especially Arthur. She wanted to start building a new friendly bond right now. She stood up and started jumping slowly into the kitchen when Daniel felt his opportunity. He quickly stood up off the couch, ran to her and hit her forcefully in the head. Ariadne fell into unconscious immediately._

"...And then I woke up here at the street. The doctors were around me and I had bandaged arm. Ronny was nearby and one policeman was holding him, because he interfered in the work of doctors."

Ariadne looked at him and Ronny on her. He tilted his head, probably out of curiosity. She then again started to stroke his head and Arthur also turned eyes on him. Actually, even Eames was looking at him. However, one thing was worrying for Arthur and Eames was also confused.

"And then what happened?" Arthur looked back at her. Their eyes met again, but before she could answer, someone interrupted her.

"That should tell you here your four-legged friend." All three looked in that direction and saw a policeman who stood beside Eames. He didn't like that man in uniform was so close to him. Eames and the law were two things which didn't belong together.

"I'm policeman Paul Kenton and am leading the investigation," and he shook hand with the forger.

Another unpleasant moment for him. According to Eames's estimate, men was in his thirties. Short brown hair, brown eyes and stubble. His body was highly trained, he recognized this from his shoulders. Probably he often chased criminals or spent much time in the gym. Whether it was any possibility, Eames's ego was hurt. He couldn't equal with such man (and Eames had experienced this only three times in his life), but policeman's attention was focused on couple.

"Ariadne had lucky she wasn't home alone. Because if she had been, she would have died in a fire," he said with sincere voice.

The sentence had a huge impact on all who heard it (except for Ronny, who didn't understand). Eames almost fainted. Tears started to appear in Ariadne's eyes, but Arthur suffered most. His eyes wide open, and at the moment it was difficult for him to breathe. Not to mention his heart. It started to bleed. Every second and every beat, vital fluid leaked. His body stopped functioning normally, and if he hadn't felt her beside him, Arthur would have died completely. Fortunately it didn't happen and instead he looked at her in horror. It seemed to him or she peered at him with shame? Or was it a humiliation? Arthur then felt as she gently shivered. Fear of what could have happened. Terrified. Arthur pulled her even closer. She put head on his shoulder, her face turned toward his neck. He knew that this place was her favorite and now it was even more important. She snuggled to him virtually with whole body, and she clutched his hand tighter. He did the same thing. Eames and policeman watched them, but Paul spoke again.

"We have witnesses, and also a theory of what happened, but only Ronny knows it all." He was wrong even if unwittingly. Ronny knew only one half. The second part of the story was with another man.

_Daniel caught Ariadne so she didn't fall to the ground, but at that moment Ronny started to bark. He didn't know what was happening and it was nervous barking. Everything should have been in peace and quiet, but the beast was doing the opposite. That's why Daniel had to accelerate his plan. His barking continued, and he was dragging Ariadne to the table where he put her on the ground. However, he wanted to say goodbye, and therefore he placed her on back and her left hip was next to the table. It was easier access._

_Dog. One thing was clear. It was a threat for him. He was still barking, so Daniel decided to grab his dog collar and he was pulling him to the bedroom. Ronny tried to resist, used all paws to stop, but the floor was slippery and Daniel had the advantage. When he succeeded, closed the door. Now Ronny was separated from her, but didn't give up and did the only thing he could. He was barking. This time it was louder, because he understood that Ariadne was in danger. Ronny stood up on his hind legs and leaned against the door. He wanted to get back._

_Daniel realized that didn't have much time. The dog could attract the attention of neighbors, and he didn't want to take the chance that someone will see him here. Daniel quickly grabbed a towel from the kitchen and threw it on the couch, which was under the window. But he wanted to add one more thing. He picked up a bouquet of roses and threw it there also. Roses stayed together because they were bound and landed next to the towel. Jar with water stayed on the table. Ronny was still barking in the background. Daniel then pulled out large silver cigarette lighter from right pocket. He didn't want to make a mistake and therefore came to the place where things were lying. He lit them. First roses, then towel. He smiled, had a insidious joy. When he saw that the fire began to spread, turned back to her. She was still unconscious. He knelt beside her and stroked her hair._

_And it was here. His last moment with her. He will never see her again, but she stays forever in his heart. She was beautiful, wonderful, perfect. Many words were the reason for this act. Love, jealousy, envy. But all this had one name. Arthur. Daniel couldn't have her and so no man will. He couldn't shoot her, didn't have a gun. He couldn't stab a knife into her heart. He would have never forgotten her eyes filled with pain. Strangulation was also impossible because he couldn't hear her desperate desire for life. This was the easiest way to remove her from his life and from world. He wanted to say all of this out loud, but __he __didn't do it due to barking dog. Eventually, he leaned over and kissed her passionately. For the last time._

_"I love you," he whispered. _

_Then Daniel quickly stood up and was running toward the door. When he was near it, he gave her one last look. She looked like in deep sleep, but the fire was spreading toward her. Time to leave. He peeked out the door to make sure that nobody was outside. The corridor was empty and so he walked out of apartment, closed the door and began to hurry down the stairs. After a while he left the building and was walking the street like a normal person, with thoughts on her._

_Ronny stopped barking and tried to come up with something, but door was the only way to get back. He began to fight with the doorknob. His paws were clumsy and every second her death was approaching. However, he still was struggling with it. He couldn't lose the person who had given him a home. His determination increased. He scratched crank and the door with claws, but it was still shut.__Then he got another idea. Jaws. Ronny bit the doorknob and started to twist with it. It was awful taste, but he succeeded. The door lost the battle with him and he immediately felt a change. He quickly again stood on all fours, got snout into the crack and opened. Ronny rushed to her and saw the hell. The fire was spreading very quickly and was already on table and on second couch. He barked as if to repel his opponent, but without result. The fire laughed softly and was stronger than before._

_He sniffed to her and put a paw on her chest, human gesture for 'wake up'. But, she was motionless. Ronny had to think again. Smoke was uncomfortable in the room. The window wasn't open and her cheeks started to have a darker hue. How he could help her? How to save her? He turned and saw a door which led out of the apartment. That was it! He turned back to her and jaws grabbed her sleeve. However, his teeth didn't grab it properly and so it slipped out. Ronny noticed her right arm, which was slightly away from the body, the other was lying on her stomach. Ronny grabbed her right forearm and began to drag her away, but Ariadne was heavy for him and didn't move._

_The fire was only a short distance from her, and so he decided to bite more. He pulled with all his strength which he had. Success. She moved by inch and when Ronny saw it, knew that he had a chance to save her. Tempo, short and sharp movements and he was slowly dragging her away from the fire. The only thing, which he didn't know or maybe didn't feel in the heat of help, was blood flowing from her forearm. His jaws had bitten too much and teeth had gone through her skin. However, Ronny was losing energy and had to stop, but not so far away from the door. He let go of her arm and was breathing deeply. Ahead of him he saw that the fire reached the point where a moment ago she had lied. Ariadne could have been now in flames. That look scared him and therefore he ran to the main door. His experience told him how it was done. This time he opened the door in a second._

_He then returned to her and grabbed her bloody forearm again. The new force was in him and they finally got out of the apartment. His breathing was fast, but even though she was away from the greatest danger, his rescue continued. He had to draw attention to her and her state. Not to mention apartment which was on fire. It was an opportunity to finally defeat his enemy who wanted to harm them. It started the loudest and strongest barking of his life. Blood drop by drop was disappearing from his jaws. He was still near her when one neighbour appeared in door._

_"What's going on?" Woman with short brown hair and green eyes said, but suddenly she saw Ronny and Ariadne, who was lying on the ground. Her mouth opened in horror._

_"Tom!"_

_She screamed at her husband and ran to them. When she knelt to the woman, she smelled smoke. Immediately it was clear what was happening. Ronny stopped barking. Finally, he found help. A man with short blond hair and blue eyes came out of the door._

_"Claire?" He asked with surprise, but he also noticed the dog with blood. Her husband was immediately with them._

_"How did it happen?" He asked wife and looked at Ronny. He would have liked to tell them everything, but unfortunately couldn't speak._

_"I don't know. I found her like this," she said quickly, and looked at him._

_"Call help. We have to take her to safety."_

_She just nodded and pulled out the phone from pocket. It was next to her ear with lightning speed and she started to talk after a while. Tom was investigating Ariadne and saw that she was unconscious. Her breathing was normal, although he feared that dangerous smoke was in her lungs. Her heart was beating in normal rhythm, but for how long? Right forearm was covered by blood and he recognized imprint of dog teeth. Tom looked at the rescuer and patted him on the head, although Ronny now looked like a bloodthirsty werewolf._

_"Good boy," he said, and his wife hung up._

_"They're on their way." He nodded and carefully took Ariadne into his arms._

_It wasn't wise to stay here and also not in their apartment. The fire still raged its full force. Therefore, Tom decided to take her as far as he could. Ronny and his wife followed him down the stairs and out of the building._

"It's the hero of the day. He deserves a reward," Paul smiled at Ronny. Jaws were already clean, without any sign of her blood. "And by the way, the search of attacker is in full swing. I will inform you," the policeman said, and left. Ariadne had explained everything earlier. What happened and the description of Daniel.

Now they were only four. Eames was processing all the informations and was quiet. Ronny was sitting before the couple, apparently he was still worried about her, or perhaps he feared that history could repeat. Anyways, he didn't move from the spot. Ariadne was in Arthur's embrace, her scary thoughts were slowly drifting away. However, Arthur was thinking. Aloud.

"I can't believe that Daniel did something like this." His voice full of confusion. After a moment Eames spoke.

"One word Arthur. Love."

He looked at him, his eyes more uncomprehending. Was it possible that the most wonderful feeling in the world had done so scary thing? His voice, however, caught her attention and Ariadne turned head. He arrived just now, or was he standing there a long time? Gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Eames," and she stood up. He walked up to her and hugged her. That hug was much rarer than ever before. "You came," and she looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm here. But I didn't expect such welcome. My heart almost stopped Ariadne," he told her in the eyes.

"Sorry Eames, but believe me that this day definitely isn't my favorite," she replied, her voice was already in a better mood.

It was interesting that he was able to distract her from the present situation, although in a different way than Arthur. Eames just nodded. This sort of welcome wasn't deliberate and he was glad that could help. Ariadne looked up. It was clear that neither one of them won't come back up. The apartment was destroyed, was gone. Home, which they lost. The thought scared her and she turned back to Arthur.

"Where will we live now?" Her eyes full of concern, but he had a solution.

"We can go to my rented apartment in the hotel," and he stood up. "I lived there for a while before I moved in here and I haven't checked out. I had it as a backup," he confessed. Confusion appeared all over her face.

"As a backup?" Arthur nodded. It was obvious that she didn't know all the details of the lie with which he had appeared before the class.

"When you fell down the stairs and I wanted to live with you, you could have refused me. It was a place where I could return."

Refuse him? Person who meant everything to her? Ariadne took his hands and pulled him closer. Their bodies touched again. Eames realised the seriousness of the moment, and went away. Then she put hands on his chest. He felt that his heart started to heal from today's shock. When he put arms around her waist, everything was fine again. As if nothing terrible happened. Arthur kissed her lightly on the forehead, another of his favorite places. Ariadne smiled (and Eames also).

"OK. Let's go to the hotel," she replied into his eyes, but suddenly appeared a reason which started to questioning the whole plan.

"But what about Ronny?" They both looked down where he was sitting. He barked and tilted head to the side, this time from incomprehension.

"Can dog go to the hotel?"

Another question left her mouth. Ariadne didn't want to be without Ronny. Her guardian angel and savior. If he couldn't go with them, she would sleep on the street with him. Arthur knew that the hotel didn't like dogs. However, Ronny was no ordinary dog. He meant a lot to both of them. Thanks to him Ariadne was in his arms and Ronny actually saved also his life, because everything seemed pointless and empty without her.

"He can not, but I'll do anything to get him there," he said, his voice strong and convincing.

Her eyes turned back to him, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. That caught his attention and his face was against hers. Eames already had to look away because he knew that his stare had been rude. How was it possible that he became a man with emotions and feelings? Arthur closed the distance between them and started to kissing her. Ronny also had uncomfortable feeling and so he decided to go to Eames. Ronny poked him with snout, and he looked down.

"What do you want?" Forger asked confused. Ronny looked at him and barked.

"I agree with you. Can't they do it in private?"

However they didn't want to wait. Eames nor Ronny didn't understand it, because they couldn't. The feeling nearly to lose someone special. They didn't know the horror and suffering which Arthur and Ariadne experienced today. Be together had a new meaning for them. Eventually life wasn't so cruel.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Both men went to look up what survived the fire, and they were terrified when saw the disaster. Arthur shook with fear as he remembered what the policeman had said. She really would have died in a fire. Kitchen and living room were completely destroyed, the search wasn't worth it. Everything was black and wet from the intervention of firefighters. Table, couches, even his bag with clothes which was in the corner, was destroyed. Arthur looked at it only briefly, and went into the bedroom. It was almost intact, only the door was charred outside. Arthur didn't want to linger here and therefore took her suitcase and he packed all her clothes (the rest which he couldn't pack, Eames took to his car in hands). Arthur took her wallet and papers from the nightstand. Next was her bag with textbooks, workbooks, laptop, and two portraits and all things from the bathroom. That was all. He found nothing else and so he returned to the car, where Ariadne with Ronny were waiting. She looked up, her eyes remained glued to the window. Arthur and Ronny felt her loss and they wanted to give her time to good-bye. However, she realized that perhaps a fire in her apartment hinted something. Maybe it was the beginning of a new chapter, whose name she didn't know. Ariadne then looked at Arthur, and only nodded. Signal to leave. Time for a change. An opportunity to start anew.

When everyone arrived at the hotel, Arthur took her and then went to negotiate stay for Ronny. The hotel management after a long persuasion (and after no small surcharge) agreed. The apartment was same size, two rooms with a bathroom but no kitchen. Everything was very luxurious and beautifully synchronized. The bed was much softer and bigger, television was in the bedroom, furniture from the finest wood in the world. Arthur had a refined taste. And the biggest miracle of all. Table and two chairs. Ariadne couldn't wait for dinner and believed that food from the hotel will be amazing. She was surprised that Eames was staying at the same hotel, but forger just smiled. He helped to bring all things to the apartment, but then he excused himself.

"Ariadne, bar is calling me and I have to heed the call." He winked at her and closed the door behind him. She shook head.

"I can't believe that one of my best friends is he," she said. Arthur looked at her.

"That thing always worries me when I am talking with him," he said, and they smiled.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

It was after dinner and after a shower. Both things helped her to calm down. But only a little. The thoughts of the fire and death didn't want to disappear. They were still in her head. Arthur was out with Ronny and she was sitting on chair and her laptop was on the table. She was looking for new apartment, how Arthur had told her.

_"We won't live in the hotel forever."_

Nonetheless, her heart longed to be with him again. They had place to live for now and so Ariadne decided to turn the device off and went to bed. She was already in sleepwear. But her satin top and shorts stank of smoke and so she wore clothes which she had requested from the hotel. Also this time it was a piece of satin. Short red nightgown with thin straps and V-neck. The feeling of softness was pleasant to her skin and she could look beautiful again. They had brought Arthur's pajamas too, but it was the same which he had had in her home. She was sitting in the bed covered with a blanket when she heard the sound of the door. Right then Ronny appeared in the bedroom. He wanted to check her if she was okay. Probably today's event was also in his head. Before long and Arthur came to the room with the interest in her condition. Ariadne patted Ronny on the head, who then went to eat into the other room, where were bowls (also from the hotel). Arthur was left alone with her and saw that signs of fire were still on her face. Although she had clean cheeks, strange feeling was on them. Arthur sat down to her.

"Are you okay?" His voice gentle.

She sighed. "No. My apartment is gone and friend wanted to kill me."

Voice full of pain and sorrow. Ariadne was looking at her hands, which were lying on blanket. He very well saw how her tear dripped. His heart also started to cry with her, but Arthur's anger again fired into the heights. His body knew only two feelings. Love and revenge.

"He will pay for that." That sentence shocked her and she looked into his eyes. She was scared of them. They were so dark, but she saw something far worse. Death. Death was in them. However, that wasn't for her but for him.

"I'll find him Ariadne. I'll find him and he will pay for what he did to you. I swear."

She didn't recognize him. Bloodthirsty man eager for revenge. But he wasn't like that. He had brought her roses and had made breakfast in bed. His hands were gentle, his arms were strong enough to carrying her. Surprises, a massage, kisses expressing love. Where was all that? Surprisingly, she shook head.

"Don't do it," she said quietly. Arthur didn't understand it.

"Ariadne he hurt you, and deserves punishment."

Arthur felt the guilt that he had disappointed her. She almost had lost her life and he hadn't been able to protect her. Only his revenge could fix it. However, she put hands on his face. Her magic had effect on him, and he felt that his anger lost the battle. This time, her touch was much gentler. Her eyes were still looking into his.

"Don't do it," she said again. "You started a new life with me, remember? No guns, no killing. You have become a better person. Please don't be same as him. Yes, Daniel wanted to kill me, but I'm sure that God will punish him for you." Her words were true to each letter. "He disappointed me, but now he is gone forever. Forget him." This sentence wasn't only for him, but also for her. Her hands started to caress his face. "Stay with me. Be here for me. Love me."

And suddenly it became clear. Exactly as Eames had said. Every thing had two sides and this feeling was no exception. It could blind the mind and make murderous decisions, but Arthur lived the opposite. He would do anything for her to be happy. His life was hers and vice versa. When he kissed her, it was different. The kiss didn't mean only love, tenderness and passion. It wasn't a promise or an answer. It was something much stronger and bigger than both knew. Harmony. One moment, two people. The perfect time and place. Fate. Everything happened for a reason. Good and bad things. He deepened the kiss and she did the same. However, this time he shifted his weight forward and suddenly she appeared underneath him. Her head on the pillow. Moment was more powerful than them and the kissing was more passionate than ever. Arthur wished that his lungs had unlimited supply of oxygen, but it wasn't so easy. When he pulled away from her, looked her in the eyes.

"I will always love you," he said softly, and she smiled. That was Arthur, whom she wanted.

"Promise?" She also wanted to talk quietly. However, he said nothing and started to kissing her again.

When Ronny came back into the bedroom, he realized that it was a bad idea. Arthur and Ariadne were making love. Passionately, as if it was the last time. Tenderly, because he didn't want to hurt her. Their love was sealed. Ronny decided to sleep in the other room. Best not to disturb their shared moment, and he also knew that Ariadne was now in the arms of another guardian. Fortunately, there was a shaggy black carpet, on which he lay. How it was soft and pleasant to his tired body. It was the most comfortable floor ever. He fell asleep in a few moments. Eventually, the hero got his reward.

* * *

**Big chapter, right? I want to tell you that I will have vacation for two weeks in this month. Finally :) but I don't know how it will be with updates, because my schedule will go completely to hell, but when I will be on my laptop, I will write. I love you guys so much, but I apologize in advance :)**

**Next chapter:**** A place to live. **


	10. Home Sweet Home

**ameluz:** Hi :) Well, you are sweet to me. THANKS! I would love to. Will you be interested in them? :) Eames is always funny and I want such dog as Ronny :) Adorable, cute and heroic (the same goes with man of course). Daniel is victim of unhappy love, sometimes life is like that. You're right, Eames and Ronny are fantastic together. I adore that ending as much as you. :) I am glad that you were happy, it means a lot to me. You're welcome and next update is here. Emotions here and there :) **Guest: **Labradors are always awesome, I adore them. I bet he will. :) Ronny would be perfect in their team, right? I love Eames also, but yeah. Arthur is the best :) You pretty harsh on him, but he deserves it. Thanks for your review :)

Again another super long chapter. I hope you don't mind, but every word was written because of you (another way to say thank you. I did it again, didn't I? Damn :)

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

"Do you think that I will have a scar?" Ariadne asked with worried voice.

All three were in the bedroom and only Ronny was sitting on the ground. Arthur removed the bandage from her forearm and now he was looking at it. Holes from the dog's teeth were still bloody and around them were also bruises. He saw many injuries and some were just for strong character, but this was much worse. The arm of the dearest person looked menacing. It didn't belong to her. Ariadne had had lucky that Ronny hadn't torn out piece of meat. Then, it would have been injury with far more serious consequences. She looked at it also. Her eyes saw it for the first time and it wasn't pleasant sight. Ariadne felt it was too much for her stomach and so she looked away. Arthur noticed it and so took a clean bandage which was in the first-aid kit. His hands began to slowly retie her forearm.

"I don't know...," he said, concentrating. Ariadne felt only slight pressure and she knew that Arthur was trying to be careful, "...but probably yes," he finished the thought.

Ronny was sitting in front of her, and oversaw everything. It was nice to have him close. Her rescuer was with her almost anytime and anywhere. Ariadne also thanks to him felt better, but yesterday's terrifying day was still very much alive. She started to gently stroke his head. He felt her gratitude, and moreover, her touch was the best caress ever.

"I am glad that you have stayed with me today."

Arthur had called his boss in the morning with the excuse that today he couldn't come to work. When he had explained the whole situation, Steve had understood. He had seen the whole incident on the news and in his words, he would have done it too. But the next day he wasn't willing to excuse him. Arthur will personally supervise the installation of a new protective program into insurance companies which had been attacked a few days ago.

"I don't want you to be alone. Not after what happened yesterday," he looked at her, but her eyes were on Ronny.

When her forearm was bandaged, Arthur took clips which secured it. Ariadne looked at arm again. She was grateful that had gotten rid of the bandage from the foot, but fate willed otherwise, and so she had another injury. Not only that, she still couldn't walk, but now her right arm couldn't lift anything heavy. Practically the entire right half of the body wasn't working properly plus thoughts of recent event were in her head and therefore Ariadne didn't smile all morning.

Breakfast had been in silence, it had been almost uncomfortable and her sad mood had had shifted to all residents of the hotel room, including Ronny. When Arthur had gone outside with him in the morning (and also previous day), Ronny hadn't moved from the hotel entrance. He had wanted to get back up to her and because Arthur hadn't convinced him, both had been back in five minutes. It seemed that Ariadne lost the ability to speak. Only few sentences had come out from her mouth. Arthur was helpless and even Ronny was unable to help her. Arthur realized how fragile she was, and clearly it wasn't just a fire which was destroying her mind. It had to be a betrayal of friend, the loss of rare human or cruel separation of her home. Anyways, all they suffered, but she most. Ariadne wanted to get rid of those thoughts, wanted to erase the previous day from her memory, but the more she tried, the worse it got.

"Ari?" His gentle voice stopped her thoughts.

She looked up and their eyes met. Arthur was still holding her bandaged arm, but when he saw tears in her eyes, moved closer. Words weren't the best way to calm her and so he grabbed her left shoulder. Her head was once again on favorite spot. Here she started to cry fullest. Arthur couldn't see her, but even so, his ears heard the pain, which now was flowing out from her body. His navy blue shirt was quickly wet by tears, which were endless. Ariadne suddenly lifted both arms and grabbed him around the neck. Pain, fear and all the scary emotions caused the desperate longing for his embrace. Therefore, he grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly. However, she held him tighter. Then he heard another sound. Another crying. Suddenly he realized who it was. Ronny felt sorry for her and so he joined her. It was heartbreaking moment and he couldn't hold pain inside. Arthur had to be stronger than ever, but their common sobbing was too much even for him. His breathing was confused. Tears appeared in his eyes also, but the body was fighting against it all. Nonetheless, his condition quickly worsened.

"Please don't cry. Please don't cry," he begged her. Forces left him and tear ran down his cheek. "I can't stand it." The whole room was full of pain, which overwhelmed all of them. Ariadne sniffed.

"I hate him," she said softly, her crying grew louder. He knew this person. That was the last straw for him. Arthur suddenly pulled away from her, grabbed her wet face and looked into her eyes, which were red from crying.

"Listen to me, Ari. He does not exist. He does not exist, do you understand?"

The voice wasn't his. Voice full of tears and sadness. The sight was awful for her. What she was? Why she was hurting to someone else? It was inconceivable that Daniel caused so much suffering and worst of all was that she wasn't alone. Arthur didn't deserve such torture, but his words were magical. Actually, he was a great miracle. Perfect man, whom she always wanted. Prince, who hadn't arrived on a white horse, but even so, with royal blood. Ariadne repeatedly nodded and he continued.

"You're here with me and Ronny. Everything is alright."

His voice was already calmer and then it happened. Her slight smile. The most beautiful thing in the world. And because Ronny also wanted to cheer her up, put left paw on her left thigh. She felt it and turned to him. Arthur also turned his gaze and both smiled. How lovely gesture. Ronny was a soul which had filled the hole after Daniel. It was strange that she had lost friend, but then another had appeared in her life. Before long, happiness and joy found its way into their hearts. Pain disappeared into the void. It was possible that it was gone so quickly and easily? Ariadne grabbed Ronny's paw and Arthur's left hand, which was still on her face. She had an idea.

"Let's find a new home."

She looked at them. Tears were still in her eyes, but on her face was also a smile. Ariadne wanted to begin new future with them and this was one of the first and most important steps. Have a new place which won't be only hers. Ronny responded with enthusiastic barking. Arthur's smile widened and he decided to go for the laptop immediately, but she grabbed his hand tighter.

"Just one more thing."

It was the first time when she wiped the tear from his face. Arthur smiled, because he adored this gentle gesture and did the same. Her face was more angelic again. But that wasn't all. She began kissing him. It was slow and passionate. Thanks for your love, he understood. Their arms were back where they had been few moments ago, but now, because of another reason. Ronny didn't go anywhere this time. After a moment they pulled away from each other, and when Arthur stood up, took her in his arms.

"Wait," she stopped him before the first step. "I want to go alone." Ariadne remembered that her foot needed to practice, but he was against this request.

"I think that's not a good idea. You can't stand on it." For him it was important reason to carry her, but she had something else in mind.

"You'll help me."

This possibility was new for him. It was true that her foot was improving every day and Ariadne wanted to return to normal. And so he put her down carefully on good leg. Ariadne let bandaged arm around his neck, his body will be helpful in moving forward. He gently grabbed her arm because he had to be careful about the injury which Ronny had caused and his other arm grabbed her waist. She put her hand at his as a sign that she liked his closeness. Ronny was watching them, waiting to see what will happen next. Now, at least, perhaps the most important part. Put foot on the ground. Ariadne sighed. Last attempt had been a big disappointment, but this time she felt much more confident. Also Arthur believed her more. The foot started to slowly fall to the ground. First her big toe, and then the whole foot touched the floor. Ariadne smiled. After a week, two feet met side by side in a natural position for walk. No pain. Arthur was also happy, it was a big event for both of them. Ariadne looked at him with shining eyes, but they caught one more thing.

"Oh," her eyes were fixed on his wet shoulder, where was a big stain. He looked at it also. "I'm sorry for your shirt."

Her face full of shame. Arthur just shook head and kissed her. She took it as a serious matter? After all, it was stupid. It was the last thing which was in his mind and his kiss was proof of that. All was forgiven.

"It's okay," he added with a smile on face.

Ariadne looked into the next room, which was near. Table with her laptop was in sight, but now it was the most difficult task of all. Her foot got used to it, but she still stood on the site. Arthur was in no hurry, waiting for her first step. Suddenly he felt how she put her whole weight on him, and her left leg moved quickly forward. Though only few centimeters. But for her, it was the success of immeasurable dimensions. Ligaments endured it and because she was overjoyed, the next step quickly followed. Her gaze was focused on what was happening on the floor and Ronny had to stand up and dodge out of the way. Her gait quickened and Arthur didn't like it.

"Take your time." She stopped and looked at him.

"I can't help it."

Her smile was wide and happy. He had no idea how incredible feeling was in her body. Amazing. Perhaps fabulous. They both started to move forward again and every time the table was a bit closer. Ronny went along with them, supervising the whole situation again. Although it wasn't a half an hour (according to doctor), the results far exceeded their expectations. Arthur was proud of her, at least some good news today. She was excited, was closer to normal and healthy state. When they arrived to the table, Ariadne carefully sat down on a chair. After a while, the laptop was turned on. He pulled up another chair closest to her and sat down on it. Labrador was standing beside Ariadne and was curious. She noticed him and smiled.

"Sit." An attempt whether he still remembered the trick. But he didn't disappoint and dutifully fulfilled her wish. Ariadne caressed him as always, for his skill. Arthur smiled, and his left arm grabbed her waist again.

"What size of apartment?" She looked at him. The main topic was reopened. Her eyes turned upward, thinking.

"The same as I had mine," she said suddenly. "Maybe a little bigger, but the same number of rooms," and her eyes went back to him. Arthur looked thoughtful.

"What about try something different? One extra room would suit me." Curiosity captivated her.

"And for what?"

"For my office. I want to work from home and moreover, we can spend more time together," and his face was closer to hers.

Arm around waist pulled her to him, and their lips were dangerously close again. Ariadne didn't need to read his thoughts, it was obvious what he was thinking. She just shook head and gently nuzzled his nose. However, she liked this idea. His workaholism could be used in another way.

"Okay," and her face turned to the monitor.

In a few moments she opened a website with apartments in Paris. Apartment with three rooms. The choices stunned them both. They talked together about each apartment, but they always found a reason for refusal. An ugly bathroom, a small bedroom or an outdated kitchen. Of course, Ronny's opinion was also important. He was member of the family and had the right to speak to the selection. When there was a possibility of a new home, which they both liked, the last word had labrador. Ariadne asked him, but he was silent and looked at her. Arthur saw that expression. The search began again. An hour passed, when another apartment was prepared. Procedure (thirty-nine): read informations, then look at photos and discussion. But this time it was different. The apartment was very furnished and Arthur liked it right away. Photo gallery was rich on pictures and Ariadne felt the same feeling which she had had with her apartment. She fell in love with it at first sight. It was a good sign. Everything was wonderful, the furniture was exactly the style which they adored. After a while Ronny barked. Arthur and Ariadne looked at him. He barked again. It was decided.

"Where is it?" He asked with interest.

"Rue de Varenne," she replied with a good French accent which caught his eye. She noticed his smile.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"That was excellent."

Actually, it was amazing to hear her speak French. Her face was slightly flushed and he wanted to kiss her, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. All three looked at it. Within seconds, her happy mood changed in panic. What if it was he again? What if Daniel knew where she lived? He wanted to hurt her more? Her mind burst into flames. Arthur was insecure, but he didn't get carried away with this feeling. Ronny stood up and walked to the door to see if the person was a threat. He sniffed to it and barked. She got the impression that he returned, and fear engulfed her body completely. However, Arthur was thinking logically. It wasn't possible that he knew about them. According to his theory, Daniel was hiding somewhere or fled the country. Anyways, he won't risk to get closer again. Although he could have seen the news and learn that Ariadne had survived the attack. But even so, the information about the hotel hadn't been announced to anyone. Just one person knew about it.

Another knocking was heard, and Ronny barked again. Ariadne turned back to Arthur in horror. He stood up and went to open the door. She watched him, wondering what she would do if it the worst would came. But she didn't have much time because Arthur was quickly at the door. Ronny barked again, excited because he looked forward to a person who was outside. Only he knew who the visitor was. Uncertainty was still in Arthur's body, Ariadne's heart was beating faster than usual, but those feelings quickly disappeared when he saw the man.

"About time," Eames said annoyed. Arthur sighed and her face broke into a smile. He invited him inside a little reluctantly, because he knew that Eames will make fun of him. It didn't last long.

"Next time hold it until evening Arthur. You know it's rude to let someone waiting outside," and Eames stroked Ronny, his tail was wagging. It would have been better left the door shut.

"Hey Eames," her voice full of enthusiasm. She was glad he came, at least she could learn something new. She carefully stood up and hugged him. Ronny was near him, wanting another caress.

"Hey love," his voice wasn't as cheerful as yesterday. Ariadne noticed it and it was painful for her. But maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe her mind saw signs which didn't exist. Her thoughts were back in the present.

"You scared us," she told him with a smile. Eames looked at her confused.

"Me?"

"Yeah. We thought that you're..." Ariadne paused. That name was causing her pain, which she didn't want to experience. Arthur feared that she will start to cry again, like a while ago. But Eames understood.

"That idiot who is now crouching somewhere and is afraid what I'll do to him?" Evidently Daniel provoked anger in him as well. "He will show up here and will regret it."

She understood this as a joke, but it was profound truth inside him. According to his definition, Daniel wasn't man. Good man doesn't hurt woman, but honors her, respects her and loves her. Of course, that's what he had done with women wasn't also holy (Arthur's opinion), but Eames would never hurt a person who was weaker and more fragile than he. His soul would never forgive him. Arthur watched him. Maybe he appeared at the right moment. It was an opportunity to look on apartment which they had selected together. And besides, he could get away from him and could be spared from his comments.

"Eames?" He spoke loud enough. He turned around.

"What? You don't like that I am so close to her?"

Uh-oh. Forger wasn't in mood. Arthur was rarely in these situations with him, but it always meant that something bad happened. Eames was dangerous in this state, and so he decided to continue with normal voice.

"Will you mind if you wait here with Ariadne? I want to go see the apartment, but I don't want to leave her alone."

Ariadne looked at him. She knew that something, or rather Eames drank his blood. It was hard to say why Arthur couldn't be with him in the same room. However, she had the advantage that she was woman who Eames loved. Arthur was probably rival for him or only a poor soul which was suffering from his funny pleasure. Anyways, it bothered her that he was in such frame of mind. She wanted him to stay, but perhaps it was a wise decision.

"Are you crazy? Every man dreams be with so beautiful woman in private. Of course I will stay with her," he replied enthusiastically.

"And?"

"And we're gonna have a lot of fun," he finished the sentence with even bigger smile. Arthur hated that kind of jokes, especially when it was about her. He lost few nerves again which they will never come back. However, she couldn't help smiling.

"I didn't want to hear that Eames. You should have said 'and I will look after her'." Eames's expression was puzzled.

"It's what I said." Arthur sighed. It wasn't good to argue with him, he always had the upper hand. How did he do that?

"Ronny will stay here with you. He will watch over you," he said, and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Eames looked down on Ronny who was standing. He knew what dog was capable of. She had proof on forearm and therefore Eames swallowed only air.

"I don't like it." Ariadne couldn't believe that his voice was shaky.

"Ronny is sweetheart," she assured him, "but you better keep an eye on your expensive suit."

This time it was his turn to suffer. Eames looked at her and Ariadne had sly smile, because she felt that he was at an impasse. His eyes turned back to the dog. Strange, but Eames said nothing. It was interesting that he feared smaller and innocent animal. Arthur left the bedroom, walking to the door. She couldn't believe that he had changed clothes so quickly. He wanted to leave so much?

"Wait," and she started to jump behind him. Arthur looked on her.

"When will you come back?" Her face was against his and she looked at him with worried expression. His presence was the biggest safety. Arthur realized that his behavior wasn't nice, but Eames didn't make it easier.

"Maybe in a month?"

Why he was like that? Was it impossible for him to say one normal sentence? Both threw him evil looks. Arthur seemed more annoyed, but Ariadne had enough. Everything had its limits. As a forger recognized their emotions and therefore raised his hands in apology.

"As soon as possible," he said, and she turned gaze on him.

Ariadne would like to go with him, but Arthur wouldn't let her. Her expression wasn't happy and he knew it. She didn't like their separation. It will be a mere moment, but even so it will be suffering for her. Arthur walked closer to her and put arms around her waist. She grabbed him around the neck. An embrace always worked, but this time they both didn't want to let go. Maybe Ariadne didn't trust anyone else, and she wanted to have him by her side forever. Maybe he needed to soothe the mind, body and soul. A moment which lasted minutes. Eames once again felt uncomfortable, but now also more annoyed.

"I love you," Arthur whispered in her ear. Forger didn't need to hear these words, because he would spoil them.

"I love you," Ariadne answered him in the same way. The sentence was beautiful from her lips, and his mood was immediately better.

When both pulled away from each other, she thought he will leave her, but he still wanted to do something. His lips found themselves on hers and he began to kissing her. Arthur didn't do it because of Eames, even though he knew forger wasn't romantic type. He did it because he felt something special, and he wanted to show it. Ariadne had to grab him around the neck tighter. It was an intoxicating feeling, and she was afraid that would soon lose balance. She experienced such feeling for the first time. They both knew that this was unique moment, but someone messed it up.

"Oh Gosh, Arthur, go! Do not make me look at it," and he looked away from them.

They literally tore from each other with violence. Arthur wanted to punch him and Ariadne wanted to do the same. His mood was again at a low ebb, and therefore he gave her slight smile and left. As soon as the door closed, she turned to him. Lots of thoughts were in her head which she wanted to say, but he spoke first.

"I don't understand that you like this," he marveled.

"Are you jealous?" Sarcastic tone, which surprised him.

"Hell no. Just I'm not used to seeing Arthur like that." And suddenly it was clear. Womanly sixth sense was awakened.

"What happened?" She folded her arms. Eames looked at her quizzically and laughed nervously.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Everything is completely fine." But his voice said the opposite. Ariadne refused to give up, feeling that it was something serious.

"Come on Eames spit it out. You were horrible to Arthur, and if you don't want to tell me, I will use Ronny on you."

Eames eyes opened wide. Ariadne was serious and he didn't take lightly such warning. Forger praised her powers of persuasion, and he also felt that couldn't carry burden alone. He sighed. After all, she was the perfect person to whom he could confide. Woman understands everything differently, and this difference of opinion could help him. Alcohol hadn't made it yesterday and it was time to try the option number two.

"My mother got married yesterday," he said sadly, "and I wasn't invited." Ariadne didn't expect this sentence out of his mouth. Anyway, the anger in her body changed to sadness. She started to jump to him and showed him to be seated. He did it.

"Why not?" And she sat down in the other chair.

Ronny went to lie down on the carpet, preparing on his talk. Eames sighed again. Ariadne knew that pride was fighting in him which didn't want to admit weakness, and the desire to confide which wanted to relieve sorrow.

"She repudiated me when I didn't want to leave dreamshare. You know, she brought me into this world. She was also an architect. Her imagination always impressed me. She had her exceptional style, just like you." She was surprised that he had so much to say, but she wanted to help him, just as he had helped her. However, she never anticipated that Eames had such feelings.

"We did missions together. We were with Mal, Cobb and Arthur." Ariadne had idea about the rest of the story, but it was best not to disturb him.

"When the tragedy happened and Cobb ran away, she decided to quit. She didn't want anything like this happen to us. But I couldn't do it. Dreamshare engulfed me too much and I couldn't leave. And so she gave me a choice. But I didn't choose her. Since then I haven't spoken with her. It's been ten years."

She put hand on his shoulder. Her charm had also affect on him. Eames's heart started to beat with ease. His soul as if revived. Confide to someone was much better than he had thought. It was unbelievable and yet amazing. Ariadne was experiencing something extraordinary. Previously, rough and witty forger changed into sensitive and ordinary man looking for help. He was still mystery for her.

"She is everything to me in the world, but..." this was the hardest to say, "...but I'm nothing for her. Maybe air or stranger."

Eames felt terrible. She couldn't even name it. Probably it was the loneliness which was talking now. Had he friends? Cobb, she, Arthur, Yusuf, also apparently Saito. She didn't know about anyone else. Maybe that's why he went every night to a bar. Being with woman, at least in some way.

"How do you know that she got married?" Ariadne asked curiously. Eames praised her next trait, mindfulness.

"Every day I search all her records. Card payments, her work. Arthur taught me few tricks, and thanks to it I know what she is doing in life. The only way to be with her. I saw the reservation to the chapel on May. A cake, dress and other stuff. I was looking forward to it and I hoped for an invitation. Nothing. Yesterday I saw that her last name changed. How I found out, her husband is a good man. Respectable businessman. I believe she is in good hands. Just as Arthur takes care of you." It was obvious that Eames's bad thoughts were gone and peace found way into his heart. Ariadne smiled.

"You should call her," she said suddenly. He looked at her in astonishment.

"It's not a good idea Ariadne. I know she doesn't want to talk to me," he said sadly.

"How can you know? I bet you've never tried it." She was right. It was one of the scariest things in the world. This idea had attacked him at least thousand times, but fear always had won.

"It's not so easy," his next argument.

"Quite the contrary Eames. You yearn to talk to her, I see it in your eyes." She was right again. He understood why Arthur loved her. She was exceptional, was capable of solve problems differently than the others. Ariadne wanted him to be happy and so she dared to crucial step.

"Promise me you will try it." This was an important part for him. Eames never had promised anything, he saw it as an empty word. But this wasn't ordinary thing. His life was at stake.

"Maybe your mom feels the same. Maybe she is also scared to talk to you again. Ten years is a long time. People change." Her words did it. She gave him hope. One day could be everything perfect. A hope for a reunion. Eames looked at her and smiled.

"I promise Ariadne." He couldn't take it back now. Every excuse will be defeated by this sentence. Invisible commitment was created between them and he didn't want to disappoint her. She also smiled.

"What about a lunch? I'm starving." Forger nodded.

"Good idea."

**xxxxxXxxxxx **

The only thing which grilled steak with vegetables wasn't able to sate, was her curiosity. Arthur wasn't back yet and therefore Eames was with her in the afternoon. She asked him to a lot of things. His plans for the future were basically same. Dreamshare, bars, women, and how she had arranged today, try to restore his relationship with mother. But then they both got to an interesting topic.

"How is he?" She asked excitedly. Ariadne didn't hear a long time about this person and she wanted to know everything.

"He literally glowed with happiness. I saw such big smile for the first time. It was an amazing sight. Phillipa and James couldn't tear away from him. Both then begged me to let him play with them. Of course I couldn't disappoint them." Eames smiled as he remembered how Cobb had chased kids in the backyard. He was good father, who deserved to be with them. She was listening with interest.

"I could talk with him again in evening, when both children were asleep. I told him I'm going to visit you and I have a message for you." Eames stopped and she was uncertain.

"He is wholeheartedly grateful Ariadne. As he said, he would never saw them without you. He is with them mainly because of you. Because you didn't give up when it all seemed hopeless."

Ariadne almost started to cry from all words. For her soul, who recently had suffered a great loss, it was an important support. It was next proof that she wasn't pointless in this world and could help to someone to better life. Maybe that's why Ronny had appeared. God didn't want to lose such an exceptional person and she was given second chance. All this caused a smile on her face. Eames didn't know how to continue. Those words struck him also, and so he remained silent. But the silence was broken by key in the lock. Ariadne turned and rose quickly because someone important came back. Ronny stood up from the carpet and his tail started wagging again. Arthur appeared with an expression which meant one thing. Ronny won the race, but she wasn't long behind.

"So?" Greeting was only a delay and therefore this question came out of her mouth first. But it was useless because the answer was written on his face. Sadness was evident and her eyes understood it.

"Bad news." He began. "Some jerk bought it."

His mood moved on her. However, her sadness was far greater. The apartment was perfect, ideal, and she wanted it so much. She had fallen in love with it. She had imagined how all three already lived together happily. Ariadne felt that this was the apartment which meant a new beginning. But his arrival destroyed her dream in a second.

"Really?" She didn't want to believe it. Her hopes weren't dead yet.

"Yeah. It was man, who has beautiful girlfriend and wonderful dog," he said commonly.

Wait a minute. It seemed to her or the description corresponded to him? He had girlfriend who was beautiful and Ronny was more than wonderful dog. Arthur's expression was still the same. He played with her? Eames recognized the joke at a distance and smiled, but she was slower. Eventually, after a while it hit her also.

"You..." smile appeared on her lips, "...you bought it?" Arthur could no longer resist and smiled also. Then he nodded head in agreement.

"Yes."

The common word, which caused huge things. Joy exploded in her body and so Ariadne jumped into his arms. Arthur had to react quickly and caught her around the waist. However, equally strong feeling was in him too. This time Ronny understood and started to bark with enthusiasm. Her arms were locked around his neck and she didn't want to let him go. It was the biggest thanks which she expressed. Her eyes couldn't hide the signs of happiness. Small tears appeared in them. He felt her gratitude and was holding her still. It was possible that their love deepened? Was there ever some ceiling, some boundary which could limit them? How Eames saw, it wasn't such thing. Nothing could tear them apart. No fire or man. Ronny decided run to Eames, as if he wanted to announce the joyous news that they could move. He laughed.

"You're happy, right?"

And he patted his body. Ronny started to barking again and ran back to couple. He was like a little kid who got a new gift. Nonetheless Arthur's arms weren't as strong as before and so he put her on the ground, but she was still holding him.

"You're not jerk," she said quietly. He heard it, and his smile widened. Arthur pulled away and looked at her. Ariadne was laughing too, with tears in eyes. But these tears didn't bother him. It was proof that she was happy.

"We can move right now, if you want."

She immediately nodded several times. She didn't want to wait another minute. New apartment, new beginning was close. Arthur was grateful for this gesture and looked at Eames, who was standing next to chair with a smile on face. Forger looked different than before. Probably something had changed him. Something had improved his mood and Arthur was sure it was her. Anyways, he felt that the room wasn't in such tension.

"Will you help us?" Eames nodded.

"Sure." Ariadne suddenly broke away from him and started to jump into the bedroom as fast as it was possible.

"Come Ronny, we have to pack." He heard his name and went after her. Arthur decided to help and went into the same room, but Eames stopped him.

"Arthur?" He looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I apologize for this morning. Something happened, I had a bad mood, and I sort of was annoyed. I'm sorry how I behaved to you."

Forger had nothing else in mind, but still believed it was a good apology. It wasn't easy to look into his eyes. Eames was full of shame and remorse, but he hoped that his friend will forgive him. After a while, Arthur smiled slightly.

"It's fine."

It was useless to quarrel about some trifle, though Arthur didn't exactly know what it was. But he didn't want to talk about it, so it wasn't necessary to open the topic. This simple sentence was enough for Eames, nodding his head in agreement. Both decided to leave this moment, and followed her into the bedroom. When they arrived there, they marveled. Ariadne already packed half her clothes and still continued, ignoring their presence. It was messy sight for Arthur and Eames. Clothes were flying out of the wardrobe into the suitcase or on the bed (but most of it was on the bed). It was more of a mess than packing of things. Ronny confusedly was running around the bedroom, trying to catch things which she was throwing. But unsuccessfully. Her desire to be in new home was huge, that was for sure. The men looked at each other. They hadn't seen such moment before. It was possible that woman could pack things so quickly?

After half an hour, suitcase was in the car. Ariadne was sitting impatiently in the passenger seat, and Ronny was in back. They (and also Eames) were waiting for Arthur's return, who went to check out from the hotel. The last step to leave. It seemed like an eternity even though he was gone only few minutes. When he sat into car, said nothing and started the engine. He knew that she wanted to be somewhere else. He felt her excitement and he was also looking forward to it. Common place where they will be together forever.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Ariadne was once again in his arms. This time it was apartment on ground floor, but even so, this was faster way due to the fact that she still couldn't walk. Ronny immediately was running around the hall, exploring new environment. Especially he was intrigued by wardrobe which was associated with a shoe cabinet. Probably because it was the only thing which was standing there. Eames was behind them, looking around.

"Welcome home." This time it was his sentence and Ariadne looked at him.

"Will you show it to me?" She asked excitedly. Arthur said nothing and pointed to the first door on the right.

"Toilet." Eames was quick with remark.

"Wonderful beginning."

Ariadne giggled, but he continued. How Arthur understood, Eames decided to be commentator who ultimately will decide if the apartment was good for them. But it was too late. He had bought the apartment and forger had no influence on it. This time all went to the second door, which was also on the right. The white room was large but empty. One window, but nothing else. Nonetheless, it looked nice.

"I want to have office here." Arthur announced to everyone present. Everyone differently responded to it. She loved it, Ronny was running around the empty room (he didn't find anything), but forger was heard again.

"Just an office? More interesting things can be here," and he looked around.

But Arthur didn't want to hear his idea and so he went away with her. Ariadne giggled more. It was funny being with them. Ronny followed them, not wanting to be left behind. Eames turned toward them with his idea, but no one was standing beside him. Therefore, he also left the room and saw that couple with dog were in the middle door. When Eames came to them, he found himself in the bathroom. Blue tiles, but again, the walls were white. Two cabinets in the corners, washbasin with mirror, another toilet? (which was the most interesting thing for Ronny) and... no bathtub.

"Do you think the shower is big enough for both of us?" Her seductive voice and smile was Arthur's new favorite combination. Eames shook head.

"We'll see tonight."

Enough! He didn't need to be in such conversations. Forger left the bathroom first and they soon followed. Now the last door remained in the hall, which was the largest. After a while, all four found themselves in the living room, which was connected with the kitchen. One aspect, into which she had fallen in love. However, the size of the entire room was overwhelming. It was much bigger than what she knew from her apartment. Three windows were proof of that. Brown was the domain of the room. On the left was television, gray sofa, in front of it was small brown table. Between the windows was empty cabinet which was prepared for their things, Epiphyllum was on top. In the middle of the room was large dark brown table with six chairs! Ariadne couldn't decide on which she will sit first. The selection will be tough. Another, this time bigger cabinet was at the wall. And then the kitchen. Disposer was in the corner, next to the fridge and stove. Kitchen counter made of marble was amazing. Sink, dishwasher and washing machine. Although it was unusual place for such thing, it was just a minor detail which didn't bother either of them. Plus enough shelves for dishes.

Ariadne was in heaven. Kitchen equipment was awesome, it will be joy to cook here. Arthur was just as excited as she was. The idea of bacon, toasts and eggs was beautiful in this paradise. Ronny sniffed to everything with curiosity. Eames was exceptionally quiet. Perhaps he couldn't believe such beauty. Maybe he secretly wished this apartment. With someone. God, what the hell was with him? When he shook himself out of it, he realized something.

"And what about the bedroom?" Arthur turned to him with her.

"I don't know if it is good idea to show it to you." She laughed and Eames gave him only annoyed look. OK, Arthur had sense of humor, but seriously now.

"I need to see that room. It is the best place from the entire apartment." That was good reason for her, but not for him.

"No," was his reply. However, Eames was desperate.

"Please Arthur please. Then I will immediately leave." He could accept offer like this. Arthur looked at Ariadne. 'What do you think?' was telling his face. She understood and nodded. Permission was granted.

"Let's go." Forger's face broke into a smile.

Arthur went back across the hall into the bathroom, where was door. Forger hadn't noticed them before, but now it was clear that this was the way to the bedroom. And as Eames knew, it was the nicest room. Her mouth opened in astonishment. It was divine beauty. How was again confirmed, photos could never replace the original. Window was embarking natural light to the interior and passionate red color was more pronounced. This time the floor was gray and there was even a red carpet. Ariadne knew that it was pleasant to the touch and she wanted to lie down with Arthur, but Ronny foiled plan. Obviously this will be his place to rest. On the right in the corner was another flower, Nephrolepis exaltata. On the left was a smaller room. Two wardrobes. There will be hers and his clothes. It will be best to have the wardrobe on the left. Or the right one? But this debate with Arthur could wait. Large double bed looked inviting. It didn't matter on which side she will sleep. Especially if she will sleep with him, but two pillows were useless. In addition, each for himself will have nightstand with a red lamp so that future conflict was terminated in advance. All were silent and were looking around the room. Eames gave judgment in his mind, but now it was time to fulfill his obligation.

"Well, it was fun, but I gotta go." Eames turned on them. Arthur was surprised that he was able to do it. Ariadne raised eyebrows.

"Bar?" Forger smiled.

"Exactly." He wanted to leave the room, but she didn't let him go so quickly.

"Remember what you promised me." Arthur looked at her questioningly, but Eames knew what she meant. He nodded.

"Don't worry. And Arthur..." his gaze turned to him, " ...there is no need to wait until evening." He smiled and patted his shoulder.

After a while, they both heard the sound of the door. Their visitor was gone and they were alone. Ronny was still lying on the carpet. He liked the place more than she expected. However, Arthur's arms were the best. He was still holding her, but Eames's sentence stuck in his head.

"What do you say?" The question caught her attention and she looked at him. "We can try out the shower right now." Their eyes met.

It was obvious that the idea excited him. However, she liked it also. Why wait until the evening? The afternoon was before, right? Ariadne bit lower lip, how he loved the gesture. The smile which appeared on her lips, was the most attractive ever. Her eyes had something interesting, because his heart rate unexpectedly accelerated.

"And it's time to celebrate." She said with passionate lips.

'Yes', he heard from her sentence. Arthur couldn't resist and kissed her. She felt pleasant feeling in herself. Then he turned and went to the bathroom. Ronny just saw how she closed the door behind them. He barked, not understanding where and why they went. He barked again, full of fear of things to come. Ronny wanted to stand up, but something hit him. Memories of yesterday. Why he had left the bedroom. Why he had slept on the carpet. Arthur wasn't threat. He was the light which will never end in her world. She was the only goddess, giving him eternal life. Ronny put head on the ground, waiting for their arrival. However, forty minutes passed and the door was still closed.

* * *

**So what do you say? Good, bad? My vacation runs perfectly, I have a lot of time on things which I adore, including writing :)**

**Next chapter:**** The past is unchangeable, the present is everything we have, but... **


	11. What The Future Holds?

**ameluz****: **Well, it is over, but I enjoyed it to the maximum :) I am glad you want read another stories from me. I have a lot of ideas, but I am going to think about writing. I love their new home, good thought with her plastic surgery, but it depends only on her how she will decide. As you said, it can be good scar (Ronny's rescue) or bad scar (reminder of Daniel). I think every man has his sensitive side, including Eames. I have to admit that I cried also, when I was writing it. I hate such intense sad moments, but good story can't be without them. I hope you will love this ending also. You're welcome and I believe you are ready for termination of this story.

Sad news (or maybe good news for somebody :)... last chapter is here. You will find more of my thoughts at the end.

* * *

**What The Future Holds****?**

She was alone with Ronny at home. Arthur hadn't wanted to leave her in the morning, the fire was too fresh also in his mind. However, she had promised that the door stays shut. She didn't want to risk anything, but it hadn't reassured him. Arthur will return in the evening and it was too much time for the next incident, despite the fact that Daniel was unpredictable. But her persuasion powers had won. Ariadne put left hand on the kitchen counter. She had the odd feeling. Intuition had talked to her, saying that her foot was healed. It was her wish, but even so she wasn't sure. Nonetheless, why not try it? Both feet were on the ground and ready to walking, she was looking at them.

"Do you think I will handle it?" She said to herself, but Ronny heard it also.

He was sitting near the table, watching her. This time he was quiet and Ariadne looked at him. His expression was uncertain, and she swore that labrador now looked like Arthur. He wouldn't believe her as much as the dog. She sighed.

"Great," she said with a sarcastic tone.

Her determination almost vanished, but not quite. Intuition was heard again. Go ahead. Ariadne believed in it, hoping that she won't limp. Arthur would definitely notice that, and it could be even worse. Anyway, the voice in her head was relentless. She could do nothing but listen. Left hand helped her with part of her weight, but it was right foot which had to bear more weight than before. However, Ariadne couldn't believe that it went so smoothly. It was possible that it was true? Her foot did it. Ariadne had moved forward with greater ease. Huge joy erupted in her and Ronny's bark followed. She looked at him and saw his support. She smiled and took another step. And another step. And another step. Walking was almost seamless. Ariadne removed hand from the kitchen counter, but when she put whole weight on the foot, the sharp pain hit her. Ariadne stopped and reflex lifted the foot. That was too much. Her face full of discomfort and worries. She hoped that nothing terrible had happened. She gently put foot back on the ground, but this position didn't make problems. Anyway, it was enough for today. Better next time.

Suddenly, she heard ringing. Her cell phone, which was on the grey sofa. Who could it be? Ariadne didn't want to make premature conclusions, she could start to panic later. Now it was important to get to it. Quickly toward the couch, she was hoping to pick up the phone before the caller decides to end the attempt. Ronny followed her with curiosity as always. It lasted only a moment, and phone was in her hand. Ariadne saw the display, but at that moment the uncertainty engulfed her body. Unknown number. It was neither Arthur nor Eames, phone would have showed their names. Who wanted to contact her? Maybe Arthur lost his phone and was calling her now, because he wanted to check her. Or it could be some woman who was angry at forger, who wasn't beside her in bed in the morning. Forger and forgotten phone hadn't been exception. But wait. Could Daniel call from another phone? Could it be him? Thoughts on fire again appeared in her head, but she didn't to be intimidated. It was time to fight it. She couldn't be scared all life. She couldn't let herself affect. It was the same as she had fallen into the river. Fear of water had also been overcome and now the situation was here again. Courage gave her the strength to take the call.

"Hello?" With this greeting was nothing wrong.

"Good morning Ariadne, this is Paul Kenton." That could mean only one thing. "I want you to arrive at the police station and testify against Daniel. He was arrested a few moments ago at Charles de Gaulle airport. Can you come now please?"

She almost fainted. Daniel had tried to flee the country, but it didn't work out. Apparently he wasn't as experienced as Arthur and Eames. However, Ariadne couldn't think more and had to concentrate on the conversation.

"My boyfriend isn't at home and I have no other way to get there."

"I'll send a car for you." It wasn't so easy to get rid of him. She didn't want to go there at all, but then remembered that someone else was in town. There was a person who could take her there and also be helpful.

"No, that's good. I'll think of something," she said with a slightly unsteady voice.

"Okay. Goodbye," and he ended the call.

Whether she tried everything, the fear was still in her body. There was the possibility that she will meet with him again. Worst case scenario at all. However, she then realized the better side of the coin. Opportunity to end it forever. Opportunity to erase him completely from her life, thoughts of him would be helpless. That's what she wanted. Ariadne dialed the number, believing that the man wasn't busy. Ringing didn't last long.

"Hi Ariadne, did you miss me?" Apparently forger had cheery mood again.

"Hi Eames. Are you free?"

"Always for my love."

"I need a favor." She asked sincerely, but he understood it differently.

"Oh my god Ariadne I was waiting so long for this." How typical of him. She knew that his head was full of only one thing.

"No, I didn't mean that. I want you to take me to the police station. Daniel was arrested and they need me to testify." It wasn't a long explanation, but she felt over the phone that his smile vanished. His mood was in the same state as hers. Eames spoke after a moment of silence.

"Give me 15 minutes," and he ended the call.

Another short conversation. It was obvious that men didn't like talking. Suddenly, ordinary Thursday became a very important day. Now she had to dress up and wait for him. She started jumping into the bedroom and Ronny went with her. The right wardrobe was hers. It had been a difficult decision, but Arthur had retreated. The shower had lasted more than an hour. Ronny almost had knocked them to the ground with joy when he had seen them again, but moving things had been also fun. The first night in new home had been wonderful.

Choice of clothing wasn't hard. Eames didn't need to see the best pieces, which she had only for Arthur. Denim short red shorts, white sleeveless shirt and red sneakers. It was decent. Ariadne was sitting in the living room when after 15 minutes later she heard the doorbell. Strange that Eames was so precise, it wasn't his habit. Ronny had to wait this time at home. She decided that it wasn't best to take him to the police station. Maybe Ronny would recognize Daniel and she didn't want to risk another incident. It will be enough to take care of forger, who was also pissed at him. Even though, there was no guarantee, she could meet with him. She had to reckon with everything, but she didn't hope in this possibility. Eames didn't take her in his arms, according to him, only one man had this privilege and Ariadne agreed with a smile. However, since she was unable to walk alone, he helped her into the car. Soon they were on the way.

Silence was inside of the car. Eames was concentrating on the road and had topics about which wanted to talk. But when he looked at her, he realized that it was best to say nothing. Ariadne was in no mood and was looking out the window, preparing for testimony. What will she say? Everything? But what everything? Maybe how they had met. Or their common walks with architecture. Or...

_"Oh no," and Ariadne was searching more. It wasn't possible, she couldn't have such __bad luck__. Daniel looked at her._

_"What happened?" She sighed, her eyes lifted to him._

_"I don't have my wallet. I will be starving until the evening."_

_Her face had no signs of anger, but her voice wasn't cheerful. The last half hour her stomach was making weird noises and she had been looking forward to have lunch. But the situation was different. Where she lost it? Or she left it at home? Dinner was still far away and so she began to search again, even though it was already the fifth time. However, this situation was favorable for someone._

_"What do you want?" Daniel asked with a smile. She looked at him again._

_"What?" Nervous laugh followed. _

_"What do you want? I'll buy it." Ariadne started to think. Was he really such a gentleman, who didn't want to let a woman in distress? On the one hand, it was nice, but still it wasn't such a big problem. She smiled slightly._

_"It's okay Daniel. I will stand it." She didn't want to be owed, but he didn't see it that way. Friend wanted to help a friend._

_"So you are actually saying that the choice is on me?"_

_She laughed. Daniel had unique sense of humor which she liked. Even though he was the only one with whom she talked at the school, she didn't mind. She could talk with him basically about everything. Sport, architecture, animals, but also the latest fashion. Ariadne initially had had doubts about his sexual orientation, but when Daniel had wanted to kiss her, she had believed him. That day she also had realized his feelings which were more than friendship. It was hard to stay with him in this relationship (mainly he wanted more), but she was happy like this, and it seemed that he was also satisfied. However lunch was the main topic now._

_"No. I'm saying that I want nothing," she told him with kind voice. He looked again at the board with meals._

_"OK, so I'll have a hamburger with fries and you wish..." and he focused eyes on another offer. Smile couldn't disappear from her face._

_"Daniel." But he was like every stubborn man._

_"...Toasted sandwich with chicken?" And he looked at her for permission. It seemed that this time he won. She sighed._

_"What is in there next?" Her eyes watched him. He smiled and quickly turned for detailed informations._

_"Mozzarella cheese, lettuce, tomato and onion." She was quiet for a while, but her stomach had heard this combination and made that horrible sound again. Her hunger was bigger than before, she had no choice. _

_"It sounds good." Daniel as if he recognized her expression._

_"Don't worry, I do not want anything in return. Take it as a gift from me."_

_And he went to buy it. Ariadne was looking at him. He was a friend whom she loved, but in certain way. He was a man who was exceptional, but she felt that he wasn't the one. Her heart whispered that someone was waiting for her. As if she knew the man was somewhere else. The man who will love her more than himself._

Was it possible that this had happened a year ago? When he had been someone else? Ariadne thought that thing like this will never happen, but her friend changed into enemy. Love had its victims, and he was one of them.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Ariadne and Eames were sitting in a gray room. Table was in front of them plus another chair for police officer. The environment was very depressing and it affected mostly her. Her hands were on the table, her fingers were nervously playing. Forger was stronger, but even so it was a special feeling for him. If the police would know what he had done, he would have probably sat here also. It didn't take long and the door opened. Paul appeared and sat in front of them. Her terrible feelings worsened.

"So Ariadne. You know why you're here. I want you to testify against Daniel. Everything you know about him, in details. Speak the truth, because everything will be recorded and then used in court. Take your time, you have all day."

The policeman said with kind voice which helped calm down her mind a little bit. Ariadne took a deep breath and exhaled. The moment was here, and she couldn't escape. Forger knew her feelings and grabbed her hand. That was maybe the thing she needed most. Although he said nothing, she knew she wasn't alone. It was actually the best option he could do. Thanks to him, Ariadne started to tell the story. Slowly, from the beginning and in details. She was staring on the table, not wanting anyone to bother with sad eyes. The first meeting, their time together. All this she said only with regret, which meant that these moments will never return. She had lost this friendship forever.

However, after an hour and a half, the worst came. The attack. Tears started to appear in her eyes, she couldn't stop it. The words of their last meeting were hard to say. But she will never know what exactly had happened after the moment when she had fallen into unconsciousness. And maybe she didn't want to know. Her heart wouldn't stand it. The female voice stopped, memories were depleted. She didn't know anything else. Now it was best to leave, go home and forget all, but Paul didn't let her.

"Why do you think that Daniel did it?" Ariadne looked at him. The answer existed. Cruel truth which was deep inside her. Her eyes refocused on the table.

"He could not accept the fact that I love someone else. Apparently, he wanted me just for himself and..." next words were even more painful, "...and because that wasn't the option, he wanted to kill me."

Everything came out in a quiet tone which she used only for herself. However, both men heard it. A tear ran down her cheek and she sniffed. Her body was experiencing a terrible feeling at the moment. Daniel died in her heart. Bridges were burned, feelings didn't exist. Nowhere and never. Daniel became a stranger, a pariah. The policeman knew the reason, he met with it frequently in the criminal world, and sometimes the consequences were much worse. Cases where he wasn't able to hear out attacked person. But his intention was different. It wasn't just a statement. Paul knew that this thought expressed aloud will help her to faster and easier recovery. The truth was on surface and it was impossible to hide it again. It was for her good, even though she didn't think so. The policeman recognized her expression, and it was time to let her go.

"That will be all Ariadne. You can go home." Her eyes looked on him again, but Eames had questions.

"And what about the court? She will go there too?" Ariadne listened carefully, as well as forger. Paul smiled slightly.

"No. Everything is recorded and therefore her presence is not required in court."

It was the good news, which was drowned in all painful emotions. Eames wasted no time and stood up first. She did the same. Paul was also rapid and opened the door for them. However, when he saw the situation outside, he decided to go first. Best to solve it now, even before it will be too late. She again grabbed him around the neck and they soon left the room. But she wasn't ready for the following moments. Ariadne spotted him and stopped walking. Eyes full of horror, the body started to panic, faster heart rate because of fear. If forger hadn't been with her, she would have definitely passed out. Eames felt a change of pace and stopped also. When he looked at her face, it was clear that something happened. His head turned and...

"Shit," he said quietly.

The policeman was holding Daniel, who was in handcuffs. The worst part was that he was close to the entrance, and because forger knew there was no other option, they had to go around him. Anyway Eames wanted to run after him with the intention which could ensure his arrest. It was enormously difficult to hold back anger and fury. His heart was beating faster because of the adrenaline rush, his eyes were focused only on him. A hunter watched prey. His most deadly state and usually somebody got hit, Arthur had been also close once. Daniel had lucky that he was at the police station, but she was the reason which forced forger stay put. Ariadne couldn't see other side of his personality which had no boundaries. But the situation worsened.

Daniel felt stares and turned. Ariadne froze completely. Eames had to do something. If Arthur wouldn't find her at home, he could be the first person who Arthur will look for. And the result he didn't want to know. Therefore, he decided to go again. She joined him even though she had no idea that her legs were listening, but the distance between them started to dwindle. It was like in slow motion, where every second meant eternity. She didn't want to approach him, but there was no other option. It was good that Eames's body was on the right side. The guardian was protecting her before sudden attack, at least small sense of security. Her eyes focused on the ground, she didn't need to see him. The greatest wish was to get out of here at any price, but first they had to go around him.

Paul was ignoring approaching couple and was talking to the policeman who was holding the offender. Daniel now had eyes only for her. He couldn't believe she was alive. Was this possible? Bandaged forearm didn't give him an answer. He couldn't understand it, but a different feeling appeared. He had believed that he had said goodbye to her. He was wrong. His love lived on, but he will go to prison. Now it was the last opportunity to speak with her. How? Being in handcuffs was a disadvantage, and police officers were close. Not to mention the angry man, whom he saw for the first time. Strong body was helping her, and his expression almost killed Daniel. He had to get her attention, it was obvious that she was ignoring him. They were closer and closer, and suddenly it happened.

"Ariadne forgive me," he blurted.

The sentence caught everyone's attention who was near. It was quiet and every pair of eyes focused on him. Ariadne stopped. It wasn't a good sign for Eames, but if it was her intention, he could do nothing. Daniel succeeded. She looked at him and it was clear what she felt. Her eyes were filled with tears. However, he couldn't get closer, policeman was still holding him. It didn't matter, even so only a few seconds existed.

"I couldn't live with the thought that you will be with somebody else. I knew you would never leave him because of me. I had to do something. I love you. Forgive me, please," he begged her with desperate voice, his eyes full of regret.

Eames wanted to hit him. The distance was short and he could only stretch out arm. That monster had hurt her and was standing right next to him. It was a miracle that he didn't do it. He was stopped by an unknown force again. But the woman next to him had similar feelings. Feelings which couldn't be sustained any longer.

"So that was the best idea?!" Ariadne screamed. "Kill me?! Am I a piece of wood to flames?!"

Her voice was heard in every corner of the police station, forger almost lost his hearing, lungs ached from the exertion. The words struck Daniel deep into the heart. It was worse than any fire in the world. It was worse than death. With these words he had to live now? Tears ran down her cheeks, the rest of her body was experiencing painful sadness.

"If you really loved me, you'd let me go. But you could not do it."

Her voice shook. Eames experienced one thing for the first time. It was unbearable to see and hear her crying. His better side now was suffering also. He suddenly remembered on all those women with whom he had been on one night. Why he had the eerie feeling that he was the same? Daniel knew she was right.

"Time will tell if I am willing to forgive you, but do not count on it."

This time it was Ariadne who started to move forward and Eames quickly joined. She said everything to him, there was no reason being more in his presence. Forger now had a chance to get her out. Paul nodded at the policeman and he began to drag Daniel away. The distance was getting bigger between them, but he didn't like it.

"Ariadne! ARIADNEEEEEE!"

Screams fell on their ears. She didn't look back and started to cry hard, wanting to be far away from him. When Eames heard it, he decided to act. He stopped and took her in his arms. Maybe Arthur wouldn't like it, but that wasn't important. The sooner they leave the better. Ariadne didn't notice that he had done it. Her feelings and emotions caused that she was unaware of surroundings. Forger was rushing out of the building, heading for the car. Daniel lost her out of sight and realized that she was gone. A new life began for him, where she wasn't.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Sweet food. According to Eames, it was amazing cure against any bad mood, and especially for women, it was a pleasure. But why Ariadne was different? Chocolate cupcake with strawberry icing and raspberry on top was delicious. His most favorite. However, she didn't even touch it. As if her face still saw Daniel. Forger didn't hear a single word from her for a long time. It lasted since the police station and when he looked on the watch, it was more than an hour. He again had to intervene because the thoughts would surely devour her brain.

"Ariadne be happy that it's all behind you."

Even though it was a short sentence, she didn't hear it. Actually, the whole cafe and people weren't part of her world at the moment. There was one thing about which he didn't know. She stared at her bandaged forearm, understanding that the bite from Ronny never disappear. Injury which he had caused. She will always remember the loss of her home. Fire which had destroyed it. The man who had done it. What was his name? Didn't start with D? Of course yes. A... N... No, she could not continue. I...

"You know, when I saw your common home, I started to get jealous," forger said suddenly.

Eames tried a different topic and this time it worked, but in a different way than he expected. She looked at him with wide eyes. Jealous? How much? As if her head couldn't find anything positive, or maybe it refused all positive things. Ariadne started to worry. Again?

"Please don't Eames," she said in a tired voice. He looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"I can't stand another crazy friend," and she shook head. Lose a friend like him would be too much, but luckily he realized the direction of the conversation.

"I didn't mean that. Just... when I saw the apartment, I realized that Arthur has lucky." Ariadne sensed he was serious again. The present moment caught her, the terrifying thoughts were gone and interest woke up. Eames felt that he was on the right track.

"He has legal work, home, the woman of his life. It occurred to me that I would want something like this. At first I deluded myself that I am crazy, but when I thought about it then..." he shrugged and... what about another cupcake? A strange mood was opportunity to eat again. Ariadne smiled slightly.

"Do you want same things as Arthur, don't you?"

"Yeah," he replied simply. As if she saw into his head, her cupcake suddenly appeared before him. Apparently conversation was better cure for her than sweet pleasure.

"I'm sure that someone is out there for you also Eames." Maybe her smile was truly better than chocolate delicacy. Actually, he wanted to say one more thing and it was perhaps more important.

"Today I'm leaving Ariadne. I'm going back to America." Her eyes opened wide.

"Really? Why so soon? You're here just a few days." She did something wrong? Or was it Arthur? However, the biggest smile ever appeared on his lips.

"My mom wants to see me. She and her husband invited me to dinner." The amazement was immediately on her face. Enthusiasm, joy, happiness. She lacked such feelings.

"You called her."

"Yeah. Even before I wanted to go to the bar, I thought about you both. As I said, the apartment fascinated me, I fell in love with Arthur's life style, and then I remembered on you and my promise. I found her again, and I saw her wedding photos. I realized that I wanted to be a part of her life again and I decided to do it. First seconds, when she picked up the phone, I couldn't speak. She said at least six times who it was, but when I greeted her, she immediately recognized my voice. We started to talk and conversation lasted for more than two hours. I was so happy Ariadne." She liked to hear this. Eames was again a little closer to her soul. "And you were right. She was afraid to call me. Together we laughed about it then," and he smiled.

This time, even she couldn't resist and joyous sound went out of her mouth. Why waste time on the past, when the present was better? Memories were one part of her personality. She couldn't change them, and it was the same with him. The only one solution existed. Forget.

"When are you leaving?" She asked suddenly.

"Tonight I have a flight, but there is also a possibility fly earlier in the afternoon. Anyway, I want you to be okay, so I stay here with you till evening." But she didn't like this plan.

"That was horrible excuse," and she stood up. Eames gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you doing Ariadne?"

"I do not want you to stay here longer because of me." First reason.

"It's fi-..."

"I do not want to be the obstacle in reunion." Second reason.

"Aria-..."

"And I do not want you regret it. Because if something happens to her, you will not see her again. It would be my fault and I don't want to lose another best friend." She said with a raised voice.

The third reason, but actually the one which convinced him. He said nothing, still looking at her. Her eyes were convincing and deadly serious. It was like a stare competition or battle. She didn't want to give up and probably he had no choice. Eames wasn't used to the woman who was stronger than him.

"Now, pay the cupcakes and take me home. Ronny is waiting for me and I miss him." That was true, she was worried about him, because he was worried about her. Eames sighed with resignation and pulled out wallet from pocket. Ten dollars appeared on the table.

"I thought you miss Arthur." Eames stood up and she again grabbed him around the neck. The next journey with him will be more fun.

"Of course I miss him, but in a different way," she said commonly.

He had uncomfortable feeling again. That was the last image which he needed now. Though after a while she laughed and he knew she was back to normal. This time it was he who remembered on Daniel. Maybe now he was already in prison or maybe he was interrogated. In each case, he had lost a special woman. Ariadne was the best friend whom man could have. However, he knew his limits, and because Daniel wasn't the same person, he had to pay for it. It was probably Ariadne, who had changed him, it happened to him also. Or not? Although now it didn't matter.

**xxxxxXxxxxx **

When Arthur arrived home in the evening, a wonderful scent greeted him. It was obvious that Ariadne couldn't withstand it and had to cook something. As always Ronny was the first who welcomed him and after a while they both appeared in the living room. She saw him and her smile lit up the room. He missed her and also taste of her lips. How he learned, lasagna with minced chicken were prepared, his arrival was again punctual.

Dinner was interesting because she told him everything what had happened during that day. Arthur was listening intently every word, especially the moments with Daniel. It was nice to see that his name didn't have so much power as before. Even though it wasn't easy for her to talk about him, her eyes and face stayed dry. Her memories were now only memories. Eames was also a broad topic. Perhaps more than he expected.

"I'm glad he was able to solve it," she said at the end of his whole story. Their plates were empty and Arthur nodded.

"I never thought he wants same things as I have," he marveled.

"Strange I know." The silence between them was unusual. Apparently they both were thinking about something. Or maybe she didn't know what to say next, and he decided it was time to do it.

"Will you go with me and Ronny out?"

His eyes looked into hers. This question surprised her, he asked for the first time. Ariadne looked at labrador who was lying nearby. He was watching them, listening to every word, but he didn't understand. Maybe it was just an expression which was normal after dog dinner. Anyways, Ronny didn't know that they talked about him.

"No, it's alright. I will stay home."

Ariadne wasn't in the mood for some reason. He heard weary tone, perhaps she was exhausted from today's events. However, Arthur didn't believe her, her face and body showed no signs of fatigue. Spending time with forger and his basic lessons about women finally paid off. It was probably an excuse. But why? She loved being with them both. Arthur didn't want to give up and therefore asked for the opinion of someone else. His eyes looked at the dog.

"What do you think Ronny?" As soon as he heard his name, he stood up and came to Arthur. He patted his head. She watched with curiosity.

"Do you want Ariadne to go out with us tonight?" Why it suddenly seemed that she was at a disadvantage? However, when labrador barked three times, it was clear. Arthur looked at her with a winning smile.

"It's two against one."

A logical reason which she couldn't overlook. Was it important for them? Maybe they didn't want to leave her alone. Although such danger had been averted. Whatever it was, she was smiling, nodding in agreement. He was smiling also, his plan was working well.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Night Paris was shining with all lights and he suggested to go to the river Seine. Luckily it was a short walk, but her slow pace delayed the entire journey. However, Arthur and Ronny didn't mind. He adored, when she was close and labrador could explore more of the surroundings. It was amazing to be out in the fresh air with them. And moreover, other topics were discussed.

New apartment where Arthur wanted to start arrange the office. What table, chair, maybe even some paintings would fit on the white walls. According to her, flower was needed, and he wondered what computer was the best. Vacation. She told him about her dream to look to Australia. She wanted to see everything what this wonderful country was offering. It wasn't surprise for her that he had visited it, even though everytime with dreamshare intentions. Eventually, he liked this idea and he promised that this year they will go there. Happy Ariadne nearly knocked him to the ground.

After a few tens of minutes they reached the river bank. The view was breathtaking, and when she looked around, she saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance, which was shining star of Paris. Arthur looked at it also. As if someone knew it, the entire tower started to blink. Every second lights were alternating and small dots appeared on different places. The whole performance was perfect. Although she had seen it many times in her life, she still loved it. However, today it was the first time when she saw it with him, with the man of her dreams. Her next wish was fulfilled. The only one who wasn't interested was Ronny, who was searching in the surroundings even more than before. Maybe labrador was enjoying the freedom because no one was checking him in searching of something. He didn't know what he was looking for, but always found something. Whether it was unknown odor or package of potato chips.

Ariadne was deeper in this romantic moment, and she wrapped arms around his waist. He didn't wait and hugged her too. Her ears were listening heart which was beating in his chest. Wonderful melody. Arthur was quiet, didn't want to spoil the experience. Night city was suddenly much more beautiful.

"What will be next?" She asked and according to him it sounded worried.

"What do you mean?" Ariadne was silent for a while, but eventually answered.

"Daniel will go to jail, my foot is basically okay and... we're together."

Another thoughts filled her head. Arthur knew that this was the right moment. Therefore he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She knew they weren't normal. Such tender and loving eyes were exceptional. Apparently he wanted to say something important.

"I know what will happen," and his right hand reached into pants pocket.

Even though it was dark, she saw well thanks to lights from nearby. But she didn't have time to predict, when suddenly a small red object appeared on his palm. It was his loaded die. His totem. Ariadne couldn't look away, was amazed but then he spoke.

"I had two totems in my pocket every day and now it's time to give you mine."

She had seen the die for the first time when he had begun to teach her about dreams. When she had wanted to touch it, he hadn't let her. Totem belonged only to him, he couldn't risk losing in a dream. Now the situation was different. Now they were together and the red loaded die was offered her. Her brain didn't hesitate and Ariadne slowly took it into her right hand. There was still the possibility that he will flinch again. Every moment he could change his mind but in the end it didn't happen. The very first seconds she recognized its balance and weight, and as soon as it rolled in her hand, it stopped at a certain number.

"Two?" Dots which were on top. She looked at him and he nodded several times.

"Two dots on one side, like two hearts and one feeling." She smiled slightly. It was clear what he meant. She already knew his romantic soul.

"So... now I'm also your totem?" Arthur smiled, grabbed her again around the waist and stepped closer.

"You're much more than that." He whispered.

It was less than a second and he began to kissing her. Ariadne closed hand with the die and grabbed him around the neck. He didn't love only her smile, eyes or lips. It was her whole personality, her whole existence, which had once charmed him. Just as she loved his character, his presence. The last few days were proof that they were created for themselves. Together, they overcame everything what had stood in the way. And now they promised that it will be so forever.

The exceptional moment like last time someone messed up. This time it was Ronny who began barking in the distance. They broke the contact and looked in that direction. He was still barking, apparently he found something what was worth admiration. They both smiled.

"What do you think it is?" She asked with interest and looked at him. His gaze turned to her.

"Do you want to know?" Ariadne nodded several times. He was also curious, but when she put left arm around his neck, he took her out of nowhere into his arms. She cried out in surprise.

"Arthur! Put me down!"

"No."

"But I can walk."

"Well, the problem is that I missed it."

"But you carried me yesterday." Did he forget?

"Yeah, that was really long time for me." Ariadne laughed first and he joined her.

Ronny was still barking in the distance, as if the matter couldn't wait. It was probably chest full of gold for labrador. He focused on the way and therefore didn't notice, that she gave the die into her pants pocket. It was strange, it had always been her golden bishop. But it was a nice feeling. It was actually the last thing, connecting him with dreamshare (besides the memories, skills and Eames) and now it belonged to her. The past which he didn't want. Thanks to this, she thought back to her question. What will be next? But why think about the future when the present was now? Plans or speculations were pointless. Life always had its own way. Whether she liked it or not. The solution was simple. The surprise.

**THE END**

* * *

**If you are reading these final thoughts, it means you know the whole story. Thanks to everyone who endured it :)**

**I have tons of ideas now, my mind is crazy :) but I am aware of my weaknesses. This story (and also "Without Love") was a bit of a test, which I am not sure if I passed. In short, I am going to think about my plans, don't know how it will end.**

**And also I want to say that this story was pleasure to write and I hope you liked it.**

**Love,**

**SilverSiren4**

**PS: I will tell you my decision in couple of days (or maybe weeks). And once again, THANK YOU ALL :) **


End file.
